


恶棍

by orphalese



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphalese/pseuds/orphalese





	1. Chapter 1

   断望崖是个好地方，如果你能忍受这鸡不生蛋的孤岛上个头十足的蚊虫和虱子。

   铁棍敲打栏杆的声音，粗鲁的骂声、笑声和跺脚声，这世界上所有粗鄙的、令人心烦意乱的声音像是都被关在了这里。

  “走快点！杂碎！”

   背后被人狠狠地一推，高大的男子却纹丝不动。穿着制服的男人从后面绕到前面，他细狭的眼睛像是钉子一样钉在对方身上，他嘴上露出冷蔑的一笑，往地上啐了口痰，那方向正是那名高大的男子的脚面，但那口痰还是落在了地面，摊成了湿黏的一团——对方将脚挪了过去。

   他抓了抓头上几绺油腻的头发，从腰带后面掏出一个硬黑壳的本，弯长的指甲在纸上刮出刺耳的声音，他看着最后一页上的某行字，被烟熏得黄黑的牙齿一张一合：“11023，嗯？”

   高大的男人用双手将额前的长发撩到一边——他手上带着镣铐，嘴上露出友好的笑容：“你是第一个叫我杂碎的。”

   他前面那人也笑了笑，那咧开的干瘪的嘴唇朝一边歪斜，手里的警棍已经下去了，金属和皮肉撞击出闷响，他伸出右手，那只手竟然光滑而洁白，用着和他枯瘦的外形不符的力道扯住男人的头发，他冷笑一声，用力往下一扯，让对方与自己的视线平齐。

 “不管你在外面是什么身份，进了这里，你就是杂碎，是牲畜。”他手继续往下探，探到男人的臀部，在那里暧昧地拍了拍，黑黄的牙齿接近男人的脸，熏出难闻的烟味和臭气：“新人，你的第一堂课就是学会收起你的傲慢，还有——”他用警棍杵了杵对方的下体：“保护好你这紧实的小屁股，相信我，这里会非常的……”

 在他的手松开后，男人慢慢直起身子，腹间的疼痛并未使他皱眉，他朝着往那昏黑的走廊看过去——在海上连续几天的航程，被关在密不透风的船舱里让他无法很好地判断现在是白天还是黑夜，下船的时候他和同舱的人都被套上了黑色的头罩，他们被送到了不同的地方。

“这里是几区？”他跟在那名狱警的后面，像一条流浪狗那样被对方牵着。

“看来你知道的不少。”那名狱警没有回头，也没有回答，或许是刚才那顿暴打已经发泄了他的坏脾气。他们上了电梯，里面的灯似乎坏了，明明灭灭，狱警的手指按下其中一个按钮，那老式的电梯里传来电子合成的女声：“请输入密码和指纹。”

“麻烦的老东西。”狱警嘴里骂道，他在那浮现出的光键盘上输入一串密码，将自己的拇指按了上去。

电梯悄无声息地下降，当门再度打开的时候，狱警冲男人裂开嘴，他的牙齿像是厉鬼的獠牙，阴测地笑纹随着粗嘎的声音浮现。

“欢迎来到K009，这里是恶棍的天堂。”

他的话音刚落，男人也才刚刚适应这里骤然的明亮，与此同时的尖叫声，咆哮声，拍打栏杆的声音几乎让地面震动起来。

 男人望着那一排排被铁栅栏围起的牢笼，面色未变，他甚至和气地道：“我是哪个房间？”

 狱警吹了下胸前的口哨，刺耳的声音让铁笼的恶棍们更加兴奋，离得近人贪婪地看着这久违的“新货”，下流的言语伴随着吼叫和鼓掌的声音。

“房间？”狱警呲了下他的黄牙，用手拍了拍男人结实有力的臀部：“放心，你会有个宽敞舒适大房间，还会有一大群善良的室友们，这是我们给新人一贯的优待——”

“不过首先，得给你消消毒。” 

在说完消毒这两个字后，监狱里爆发出盛大的欢呼和咆哮，长着浓密黑毛的手臂一个个从栏杆里探出，就像一群饥饿的野兽。

“让这小婊子来我这！”

“今天要好好干一炮！”

“嘿，他长得真不赖，真是迫不及待想把他按在地上。”

“噢看看他的屁股，贱货们。”

……

 狱警露出一个不怀好意的笑容，他小牛皮鞋的后跟在水泥地上踩出嗒嗒的声响，和那铁栏杆的晃动混合在一起，恶棍们的笑声此起彼伏，没人知道他们在笑什么，那紧密排列的牢笼就像一个个长着大嘴的洞穴，在欢迎新来的客人。

 “好了，不要让我再说一次。”他的嘴彻底地咧开，和背景融为一体：“走快点，杂碎。”

  ***

 哐嘡一声，铁栅合上，那些笑声和吼声也被关在了外面，十几个人影团团围在了门口，他们眼中露出暴徒们特有的狠戾的目光。

“所以…我们现在是室友？”黑发的男人甩了下自己的手腕，镣铐已经被卸下了，他尝试着跟这些粗壮的、凶相毕露的人打招呼。

礼貌在这里可没有任何人领情，其中一个人已经攥起了他的手腕，在他手臂的内侧用粗糙的手掌摩擦了一下：“长得硬朗了些，皮肤倒是很滑。”

 身后响起阵阵猥琐的笑声，一些毛手已经伸了过来想亲自感受一下，但被一个刀疤眼的人一瞪，顿时缩了下脖子，怏怏地放下手。

 ——不是每个人，都有率先享用的权利。

 “听着，这里是新人的训练营——”凶戾的男人拖长声音，他用手勾起对方的下巴，盯着那双黑色的眼睛：“之一。”

“而我们，是给你开苞的教官。”他用拇指在男人的嘴唇上捻了捻，满意地点头道：“你这张小嘴很漂亮。”

 他身后的一个人已经露出按捺不住的淫邪目光，吞咽着口水道：“你吸过男人的老二吗？”

 黑发的男人被数十道目光盯着，神情依然冷静，乍听到这个问题，他有些腼腆地摇头道：“没有。”

 一阵哄笑。

“那这里可有足够多的宝贝，相信我那滋味一定会让……”他用膝盖顶开对方的腿，在那里碾磨着：“欲仙欲死。”

 黑发的男人也不知道脚下怎么挪动，竟然在数秒间就挣脱了那人的束缚：“我们能坐下来，友好的真诚的交谈吗？”

  人群里传来一个尖细的声音：“你可以坐在我的老二上，我保证我们能进行一次前所未有的友好真诚的交流。”

   在这群壮汉里，这个身材细瘦的人显得有些突兀，但是他发话后，别的人都安静下来。

   连那领头的人也表现出对他的尊敬，主动让开，冲着黑发的男人道：“嘿婊子，听见没，我们老大看上你了。”

    那竹竿似的男人踱步走了过来，他仰视着站在门口的男人，一只手挑起对方的黑发，用手指缠绕起来：“我喜欢你的头发。”

   男人看了下他稀疏的发顶：“谢谢，我也很喜……”

   殴打在腹部的一拳打断了他的话，细瘦的男人面无表情地扇了对方一耳光，扯着对方的头发将他的头摆正回来：“但我讨厌你的眼神，还有笑容…新人，你太傲慢了。”

  “啧，这个眼神，被我割破喉咙那个小男孩，也有和你一样的眼神，哪怕害怕的瑟瑟发抖，眼神里也透着股高高在上的傲慢。”

  “十六岁，政府议员的小儿子，嫩得出水，哦，他还有双漂亮的眼睛，像是小鹿一样楚楚可怜，你真该听听他看着那把刀一点点割断他脖子时他的叫声…‘爸爸救救我！’、‘爸爸救救我！’”

 “可怜的孩子，死的时候那双漂亮的大眼睛也没合上，所以我把它们抠了下来。”他青白色的嘴唇慢慢扯开，像是一条在草丛里游弋的蛇。

 他低哑的声音让原本躁动的气氛冷了下来，一群人都低下头，安静地站立在他的两侧，而只有黑发的男人目视着他，他脸上的笑容早已敛起。

  “很英俊的脸，虽然老了点…不过你再用这么火辣的眼神看着我，我可忍不住。”细瘦的男人走了过去，他的手摸上对方的胸膛。

   黑发的高大男人阻拦住他的动作，他的声音沉稳，气势凌人：“那很巧，我也忍不住了。”

  

   ***

   最初的喧闹过后，监狱重归平静，时不时会传来痛骂打斗的声音，但这些都传不到这片牢笼的尽头——那是一个单间，铁栅栏上的油漆都是新漆的，火焰的颜色，里面有一张木制的桌子，一个书架，上下两层的简易床，还有一盆花。

   一个长发的年轻男人坐在床上，他头发很黑，蓬松翘起，像是松木的尖角，他正在看着一本书，安静的时候眉眼柔和，看上去和图书馆里温习功课的学生没两样。

外面传来的嘈杂声让他微微皱眉，他并没有生气，但冷沉的目光让他看上去并不那么平易近人。好在那阵喧哗很快过去，在他重新开始从那一页第一行字看起时，一只手从隔壁伸了过来。

 铁栅发出脆响。

“看情况，好像有新人。”那个声音有些苍老，但是低沉悦耳。“这里好久没进来新人了。”

长发的男人冷声道：“你越老越聒噪了。”

“听那边的反应，是个上等的货色…说真的因陀罗，你可以第一个享用他，这里的人你嫌脏不是么？”那人自顾自的说着。

 连着被打断，长发的男人合上书，他的声音已隐隐透出不耐烦：“我对操男人没有一点兴趣。”

“你对女人就有兴趣？”那人调侃道。

沉默。

“啧啧，真是资源浪费。”

“——我不介意现在打烂你剩下的几颗牙齿。”

“好好，我立刻把嘴封上，我还得靠这口牙胡吃海塞，啊真想念外面的烤得酥香的羊腿，噢还有牛排，这里的食物简直是狗屎。”他嘴里絮絮叨叨，说着些无关痛痒的话。

男人也不再搭理他，他起身将书放回书架，然后回到床上，脚步几乎没有声响。

渐渐地，连隔壁那断断续续的说话声也停止了，这里又回复一贯的寂静，像是被隔绝出的一方小天地。

 而这片宁静并未持续多久，由远及近的脚步声让躺在床上的男人缓缓睁开眼睛。

 两个人。

 他判断到，但没有起身，直到那两个身影在他所处的铁栅前站定，他翻了个身。

 隔壁传来口哨声。

 “我看到了什么？新货送上门了。”他夸张的叫道。

 狱警露出他标志性的黄黑牙齿，咧嘴一笑：“这可是个难搞的新货。”

一听这话，那人便朝着他身边站立的高大男子身上仔细打量——

那的确是个俊朗的男人，高挑修长，肌肉结实，连囚服都遮盖不住他那漂亮的屁股。

不过…见鬼！衣服和裤子上全是血。

 不是被揍的，那是别人的血。

“确实难搞。”那人收回目光，恋恋不舍地道。

——难得的上等货。

 可惜自己老了，摸了摸那有些松弛的肚子，他暗自叹气。

 “因陀罗，我给你送来一个好玩具。”狱警冲着那长发的男子道，他着迷的盯着对方的脸。

 长发男人只往他那边看了眼，冷淡道：“我这里可不是收容所。”

 狱警舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，只是那一眼就让他硬了，不过他还是拿出了公事公办的态度，只是语气越发的柔和：“这次你可不能拒绝，是上头的命令。”

“你也该尽一尽你的义务。”他的目光始终盯着那人的脸。

 沉默。

 他终于起身，将凌乱的头发拨到后面，然后走到铁栅门口，他目光沉沉，像是打量着某件商品一样，和仅有数根铁栏之隔的男人对视。

 “几个人？”

 “抱歉，你是问？”

“对方有几个人？”

“十二个。”

“死了几个？”

“我没有杀他们。”

“你的衣服可不是这样写着的。”

“其中有一个人治疗的途中断气，我想不能算在我的头上。”

“……你想说你很善良？”

“我不是恶棍。”

长发的男人目光微动，他停顿了一下，然后做了个开门的手势。

“放他进来。”

狱警有些惊讶，连掏出钥匙的动作都慢了半拍，对方竟然就这样轻而易举地同意了。

要知道这五年里，他可从来不允许任何人踏入这里，没人能例外。

狱警目光变得阴鸷，觉得旁边那高大的身影变得分外碍眼。

钥匙插进锁孔里，转了两下，一双苍白的手拉开铁门。

“这里环境真不错，监狱里的总统套房？”踏进去后，男人赞许道。

“你还待在这里干嘛？”长发的男人将牢门关上，他在对狱警说话。

“我就喜欢你这态度，如果你能笑一笑就更好了。”狱警锁上铁门，他近乎痴迷对着近在咫尺的男人道。

“滚。”在多一眼都懒得给对方，他冷声道。

 狱警知道他的厉害，也不敢多待，他见过那些得罪因陀罗的人最后的下场。在断望崖，因陀罗的名声便是因为他狠厉的手段得来——那张好看的皮下，可是任何人不敢沾惹的恶鬼。

 在那脚步声远离，长发男人走到床前，对着还在四处打量的人言简意赅道：“上铺归你，桌子我们共用，书你不能碰。”

  “还有别的什么规矩吗？”

  “我睡觉和看书的时候不能打扰我。”

  “还有呢？”

  “把你的衣服换掉。”

  “我也正打算。”

  “三个小时后会有放风的时间。”

  “你真是个温柔的人。”那人感激地道。

  “……”他转过头，目光沉冷地盯着对方道：“听着，新人。

  这在里，不要对任何一个人做预判，能被关进这里的都是坏到骨子里的恶棍，你也不例外。”

  “我并没有犯什么大罪。”那人皱了皱眉。

  “我对你的罪名毫无兴趣。”

  “可我对你有兴趣——”被对方刀子似的目光一扫，他解释道：“我是说，对你的经历…虽然你长得也挺好看的，但你放心，我对男人没有一点那方面的意思。”

   “关几年你就不会这么想了。”对方像是见惯了说这种话的人，冷淡道：“到时候你见到个母耗子都想扑上去。”

  “像那些人一样吗？对男人的屁股流口水？”他将沾着血的囚服脱掉，露出肌肉紧实匀称的上半身——屋里另外那个人，长得比他好看多了，他可不怕在这里脱衣服。

  “你是因为这个原因所以教训他们？”对方回到自己的床上。

  “当然不。”男人将鞋脱掉，双手用力一撑，来到上铺，将那硬成石头的褥子摊开。“他不应该让我听到那些话。”

  “哦？”

  “那个瘦白的男人，他残忍的杀害了一个孩子。”

  “司空见惯。”

  “那是真正的恶棍，他让我感到恶心。”

  “所以你杀了他。”

  声音消失了，过了一会，上铺那才出声。

  “没错。”

 “你感觉很好。”

 “是的，我觉得我做了正确的事。”

 “包括杀了一个人。”

 “……”

 “你以为你在玩角色扮演吗？正义使者。”

 “那个人渣，残害了那么多孩子——”

“所以法律给了他制裁。”

“可他却好好地活着，他甚至在监狱里还做了老大。”

下铺里传来低沉的笑声，那笑声带着一丝讥讽。

“你的负罪感让你不停地为自己辩解。”

 “我没有。”

 “你杀人了。”

“……是的。”

“承认吧，你也只是恶棍中的一个罢了，你所做的是他们没什么两样。”

“可他不是无辜善良的人，我没有你所说的罪恶感。”

“你用什么来衡量善良？”

“犯罪事实和感觉。”

“你刚才说我是好人？”

“对，我能感觉出来。”

 “呵，你是女人吗，相信那可笑的感觉。”

 “你不是坏人，你的眼神很干净。”

 “我手上的一百多条人命可不这么说。”

 沉默。

“都是你杀的？”

“纠正你刚才那句话，0443号可不是这个监狱的老大，他犯的那些罪还不够资格。”

“所以你才是？”

“显而易见。我就是你口中真正的恶棍，如果那些死在我手里的亡魂们能出来聚一聚，那么这个房间可挤不下。”

“你还没有回答我刚才的问题。”

“你可真是固执，间接死在我手里这个解释会让你好过些对吗？但可惜不是，都是我杀的，手段比0443号残忍得多。”

“我不相信。”

“需要我给你看判决书吗？”

“在哪？”

“……你真是个古怪的人。”

“你不是那种穷凶极恶的人。”

“我是。”

“不是。”

“我是。”

“我的直觉告诉我——”

“我就是。”

直到隔壁的牢房里发出闷笑，两人才停止这小孩子吵架式的争执。

下铺的男人闭上眼睛，他也不知道为什么会一时兴起和这个人聊这么多，这显然违背了他一贯的作风。

上铺的男人见底下没声了，便又问了几个问题，但下面的人似乎不想搭理他了，无论他问什么，都不再回答。

 他敲了敲床铺，木头发出声响。

“你睡着了？”

“我听见你翻身了。”

没有回应。

“作为室友，我们应该增进对对方的了解。”

“我们可以换个话题。”

没有回应。

“先从名字开始介绍吧，你可以叫我柱间。”

“我的兴趣是雕刻盆栽，还有赌博，不过经常输就是了哈哈哈。”

没有回应。

柱间锲而不舍地继续敲着床铺，床板被他敲出规律的笃笃声。

“吵死了。”那人终究是不耐烦了。“你再敲我就卸掉你的胳膊。”

上面的人兴奋道：“就知道你没睡。”

“来嘛，最后一个问题。”

对方揉了揉太阳穴，皱眉道：“你问吧，问完立刻闭嘴。”

“你果然是个温柔的好人。”

“胳膊——”

“好好！我立刻。”他咳嗽了一声，郑重的问道：“你还没告诉我你的名字。”

“因陀罗，好了闭嘴。”

“那是神话里的人物。”

“这就是我的名字。”

“我感觉不是。”

“……”

他已经领教过对方有多固执了。

“01224号，知道这个就够了，在这里，名字没有任何意义。”

“那是监狱的数字，我想知道你的名字，每个人都有名字。”那沉稳的声音透着坚持。

在一阵长久的沉默后。

下铺那人踢了下床板，低沉的声音吐出一个单字。

“斑。”

他用手盖住自己的眼睛，觉得今天一定是中邪了，他甚至能感觉到上铺那个男人在笑。

——该死的感觉。

上铺传来的声音都带着笑意，柱间重复了好几次那个名字，直到床板被重重地踢了一下。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

   三个小时后，放风时间。

   监狱的门依次被打开，虎背熊腰的囚犯们挤在狭窄的走道里，空气里弥漫着浓重的男性的体味。

   除了那紧巴巴的用餐时间，放风的这一个小时是笼子里的恶棍们每天翘首以盼的，如果你速度够快的话，甚至可以利用这段时间好好干上一炮，顺便洗个澡。

   柱间拿着新领的囚服站在简陋的澡堂里——说是澡堂，只有几排安着水龙头的墙壁，连天花板上都爬满了青黑色的霉斑。

   他的室友在牢门刚打开时就消失的无影无踪，要知道他很想问对方借点香波和沐浴液之类的，斑那头长发真是黑得让人嫉妒——他已经习惯叫对方的名字了，并因此感到雀跃。

   没有清洁的物品，没有热水，没有地儿……柱间看着赤身裸体的壮汉们站在水龙头前，这里被挤得水泄不通，他们屁股挨着屁股，胳膊抵着胳膊，有些甚至根本不是来洗澡的。

  柱间转过头躲开在墙角嗯嗯啊啊的那对，脸刚一挪，就看见一个毛手在摸一个毛茸茸的屁股——男人的屁股。

   “嘿宝贝。”背后传来一个粗哑的声音，一个棍状的东西抵在了他的后背：“三十分钟，包你爽到天。”

   柱间从脊柱那窜起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，他根本没有注意，他刚一踏进浴室，托他高大的身材和顺直的黑发的福，靠背影就已经吸引了不少人的注意，如果眼神能够吃人，恐怕他早就被啃得连骨头渣都不剩了。 

   他往前挤了挤，避开背后那让人作呕的触感，专注地盯着墙壁上发锈的水龙头里喷洒出的清水，不得已忍受这里臭气熏天的汗味和男人们淫亵的鬼叫声——他已经好多天没洗澡了，头发黏得打结，身上除了汗渍，还有腥臭的血味。

   “你就是那个新人？”一个年轻的声音。

   柱间朝那个方向看去，不出所料那是一个青年人——长脸尖颌，鼻子像鹰勾一样弯曲，嘴唇淡几乎没有颜色，他的声音也是冷冰冰的。

   “没有一个蹲久了的囚犯会将自己裹得这么紧。”像是看出柱间的疑惑，那人解释道：“好像穿着件衣服就能护住自己的贞操一样。”

 “你很厉害，单挑十二个人，连0443都死在你的手上。”他自顾自地说道，鼓了鼓掌。

 “你想说什么？”柱间拉开与对方的距离，那人凑得太近了。

 “我在拉拢你。”他淡色的嘴唇掀开。

“凭什么？”柱间感兴趣地道。

“你可能还没意识到这里的可怕。”他弯曲的鼻梁两侧是厚重的阴影，让他瘦尖的脸颊显得有些阴仄。“被关到这，你连外面手无寸铁的女人都不如，你必须找到一个依附，性奴，打手，智囊…随便你，只有跟对了人，才能存活下去。”他嘴角露出残酷的笑容：“看你的眼神就知道你的想法，单打独斗？下水道某些烂成泥的家伙都很有牺牲精神。”

 “你的实力和模样都不错，所以鬃狼派我来招揽你。”他开诚布公地说道。

  柱间仔细地看了他两眼，记住他的模样，然后摇头礼貌地道：“抱歉，我没有在澡堂里和光着身子的人挤在一起对话的习惯。如果你要招揽我，至少得找个环境好点的地方。”

鹰钩鼻的男人发出嗤笑：“你以为这他妈是你悠闲洗澡的地方？看看周围，这是欢乐场，是整个监狱除了那见鬼的苍蝇比人多的餐厅环境最好的地方——优雅迷人。”

像是配合他的话似的，那个被按在墙角的男人喉咙里发出叫声，瘫软在地上，接力赛一样交换选手，后面的男人上前，又是一轮浪声迭迭。

 周围的人都熟视无睹，好像这种事再正常不过。

“你是那个鬃狼的手下？”柱间只好靠和这人说话来避开那些难以忍受的画面，他言语间有些敷衍。

“对，你也能看出，我并不是什么能打的角色，长得也令人倒胃口，但是我还好好的活着，而不像那些高傲的小婊子们一样被人拆得七零八落。我是鬃狼的手下，光凭这个身份，就能这监狱里生存。你也同样，这是一份很好的邀请，一举数得。”

“如果鬃狼亲自来见我，我倒愿意和他谈谈。”柱间眼前一亮，洗澡的长队往前进了一点。

“你有很魄力。”那人冷笑，还不等柱间说话，他便在对方的腰那里顶了顶：“而在这里，有魄力通常意味着——”

“会死得很难看。”人群里，一个蓄着大胡子的壮汉沉声道。

“这也是你们的人？”柱间回头。

“鬃狼已经很给你面子了，不要以为自己是什么人人争抢的货色，监狱里像你这样的人和脚底的灰尘那样多，最后沦落到被人操烂屁股的也不在少数。”他扬起下巴，一副你理应感恩戴德的态度。

站在他旁边鹰钩鼻似乎也想补充两句，但还未等他开口，一个响亮的声音从门口传进屋里每个人耳中。

“正在洗澡的、打炮的，给你们三秒钟把地方腾出来。”

——那是一群人，他们的胳膊上都刺有相同的鬼面刺青。

没有人反抗，甚至没有人出声，门口已经自动让出一条道。

“是鬣狗的手下。”、“般若鬼的纹身，难怪气焰这么嚣张。”

 鬃狼的那两人低下头交谈，柱间听了一耳，但他注意力仍在水龙头那边，那帮人已经抢占了他所排的这面墙的位置，而眼看着，放风的时间就要结束了。

 柱间擦了把脸上热出来的汗。

“我们出去聊。”他回头对那两人道：“如果你们还想完成任务的话。”

 “…你倒是识相。”鹰钩鼻的男人没将聪明两字说出口，他和同伴打了声招呼：“你留在这。”

***

从澡堂出来，他们没有走远，就站在走廊尽头。

“想必你也很清楚拒绝的下场。”那人开门见山的道，眼神不善。“成不了同伴，只有成仇人，这是这里的规矩。” 

 “我对贵组织的头领——鬃狗先生也心生向往。”

“是鬃狼。”

“抱歉。”柱间搓了下囚服的下摆：“但实在遗憾，我已经答应另一个人要给他做手下了。”

 那人眼中闪过一丝狠光：“谁？”

 “我这个人很重承诺，答应了别人就绝不反悔。”柱间面不改色的扯淡道：“那个人也许没有你的老大风光，是个光杆司令，脾气也古怪了些，但是我既然答应了他就不能背叛他，即便在监狱里，也要讲信义二字吧。”

“说出他的名字。”对方说了一大堆却对那个人是谁避而不谈，鹰钩鼻已经全无耐心。

“让我想想，让我好好回忆下，嗯，好像是叫——”柱间撑着下巴思索，留神见对方已经忍耐到了极点，才缓缓说出那个名字。

“斑。”

鹰钩鼻的男人目光一沉，一把折刀出现在他的手中，抵住了柱间的喉咙：“撒谎。”

“他的确叫这个名字。”柱间心里一惊，难道斑是骗他的…不，不可能。

“这里没有你说的这号人物。”刀锋又刺进了几分。

“等一下。”柱间出声道，他像是想起什么的拍了下脑袋：“看我这记性，在监狱里，大家一般是叫他的外号。”

那人示意柱间接着说下去。

“他们叫他，因陀罗。”柱间观察着那人的反应。

 沉默

 过了好久，折刀缓缓从他脖间移开。

“竟然是…那位大人。”鹰钩鼻声调有些发颤，不是害怕而是兴奋。

他盯着柱间，语气变得急迫：“你怎么会认识因陀罗大人。”

 “他是我的室友。”

 “撒谎！”他一巴掌扇到柱间的脸上。“因陀罗大人绝不可能这么做。”

“你不信可以去那里看看，我就睡在他的上铺——他一头黑长发，神情冷淡，长得很好看，不是吗？”柱间将头摆正，不疼不痒地道。

 那人陷入一阵长久的沉默，眼神意味不明，他将折刀收回腰间，出声道：“那一片区域，我们是不允许进去的。”

“你是说斑…因陀罗住的地方，那里很特殊吗？”柱间问道。

 “叫他因陀罗大人。”那人警告道，眼神宛如鹰隼。

 “好的。”柱间改口，他注意着那人脸色变化。

 在一瞬间的煞白后开始泛出激动的红色，那神情复杂得很，包含着仰慕，恐惧，渴望种种情绪。

而就在他的脸色回归平静后，他再次掏出了那把折刀，这次不是对着柱间。

 “——你！”

 柱间刚出声，对方已经出刀。

“为什么要……”剩下的话语渐渐消失。

一截小指被他自己砍掉，他的脸顿时变得卡白，但并没将疼痛的神情表露出来，他深深地往下一鞠躬，头埋得很低：“刚才失礼了，希望这截指头能聊表我的歉意，您既然是因陀罗大人的手下，同样也是我效忠的人。”

 “你不是鬃狗的手下吗？”柱间见他断指那不住的冒血，便将身上的囚服的袖子撕了下来，替他裹上——这里的布料倒很水。

“是鬃狼，柱间大人。”他态度转变得格外恭敬。“因陀罗大人是这个监区的统治者，我们所有人都不能违背他。”

“他这么厉害？”柱间面露惊讶。

“当然，因陀罗大人是这里最强的人。”那人面露自豪。

“最强？”柱间琢磨着这句话，忍不住开玩笑道：“那他能有自己的澡堂吗？”

 “这是当然。”那人面色古怪。“您见过有哪个国王没有自己的浴室？”

 柱间睁大眼睛，抓住对方问道：“他在哪？”

“……我听鬃狼提过，因陀罗大人爱干净，放风的时间多半在洗澡。”

“在哪洗澡？”

“应该就在…因陀罗大人住的单间附近。”他像是被柱间凶神恶煞的样子吓到了，连说话都有些不连贯。

“——我会郑重考虑你们的邀请的！”柱间拍了拍他的肩膀，竖起大拇指，然后飓风般地离开现场。

留下鹰钩鼻的男人捂着指头，愣愣地看着他抱着衣服急速奔跑的身影。

 

***

淅沥沥的水声，门敞开了一条缝，热气从里面冒了出来。

白色雾气弥漫的宽敞浴室里，隐约能看见一个修长的身影，被水淋湿的黑色的长发披散到腰间。

他仰着头，热水从头顶淋下，沿着他的脸颊，脖子，胸膛一路流到脚跟。

他正闭着眼睛，思考着一些问题，有些出神。

一阵凉风吹了进来。

——砰地一声。

门被一股力道撞开。

“谁？”浴室里传出的声音低沉而危险。

 

 

 

 

 

  

 


	3. Chapter 3

 热。

 脚踩在被水溅湿的地上，雾气在门敞开的一刹那便一股脑地涌出，柱间看见那个熟悉的背影——在热气弥漫的室内，浸湿的长发紧贴在后背，小腿和臀部隐现，他腰间什么都没有围。

“嘿——”柱间刚出声，就被一股力道扼住了脖子，他甚至没看清那道身影是何时过来的。

 柱间喉咙里挤出难受的咳嗽声，那股力道再稍稍加大些他的脖子将被捏碎，他眼前开始发黑，旋转，整个空间像是变成了那个不见天日的船舱，而唯有眼前的人像是攫取了所有的光线：那双乌黑的眼睛，此刻沉重阴郁，脸上冷酷可怖，嘴唇紧抿，他的皮肤像是雪白的石膏，水珠顺着肌肉的线条流淌。

直到柱间脸开始泛白时，斑才缓缓松开手，他声音比任何时候都要冷沉：“你最好给我一个理由。”

氧气终于被吸进肺里，柱间弯下腰边咳边摸着自己的脖子——好在没成变形的易拉罐。

力气真大。他猛烈的咳嗽了一阵，眼前的世界刚由模糊变得清晰，而在他的角度，正好看见… …

 可真不小——他连忙直起身子，视线在空中与斑交汇，对上那燃烧着怒火的双眼。

 柱间举起手中的衣服，另一只手拉扯了一下自己的头发：“隔壁的那位好心人告诉我位置，我在外面转了几圈都没找到地方。”

对方嘴唇依然紧抿。

他看起来很生气。柱间心想。好在他有足够多的，历经时间考验的安抚坏脾气人的办法。感谢我那可爱的，喜欢冲自己兄长发脾气的弟弟。

“那边澡堂的人像锅里的豆子一样挤成一团。”柱间委屈地看着对方，头低下来，像棵打蔫的蔬菜。“我只是想洗个澡，我已经八天，不，快十天没洗澡了。”

 斑皱了皱眉，往后退了一步，像是怕被什么气味沾染上一样。

 “我知道这是你的浴室，但看在我们是室友的份上。”柱间可怜兮兮地将头埋在他的新囚服上，看到斑脸上表情有所松动，他用更加可怜而失落的语气道：“你也不想在睡觉的时候，从上铺传来难闻的臭气吧。你是个爱干净的人，我也是。”

 那双眼睛，简直就像他妈的宠物狗。——斑心里骂道。一个大男人，一个不久前刚杀了个人渣的恶棍，怎么能毫不羞愧地露出这种表情——就为了洗个澡。他脸上不动声色，但火气却已消了大半。

   柱间眨了眨眼睛，他偷偷地观察着对方的嘴唇。很好，那抿紧的嘴唇已经松开了，连下巴也不绷着了。和扉间气消的时候一模一样。

    “给你五分钟。”冷淡的声音响起。

    斑的身体向右侧了侧，示意柱间过去。

    像是得到特赦令一样，柱间一秒也没耽误地将衣服挂到门上，冲向那个孤零零的还在嘀嗒着的水管。

   “我能借一下你的香波吗？”哗啦啦的水流下，他的声音显得格外的快活。

    “我想你还没有搞明白——这是他妈的监狱，不是你家开的酒店。”他很少说脏话，他甚至尽量避免显得粗鲁，他得证明监狱的风气并不会影响他良好的教养。但是一面对这个高大的，留着愚蠢的黑直发的男人，他就按捺不住内心的暴躁。——纠正，黑直发没有错，是他们的主人蠢到无可救药。

   “那你用什么洗头？”柱间刚问完，就自己了然的指着台盘上的一块方形的东西叫道——“好了我看见了。”这透明的，滑溜溜的小东西。

  柱间噗地笑出声来。

 “……”正在擦干身体的斑转过头，他看着不远处那个男人。打湿后的黑发顺滑的散在后背前胸，肌肉强健，比例匀称，像是精心打磨出来的人体雕塑。脸庞阳刚而立体，只是嘴唇有些薄，而且很红，水沾湿在上面的就更加红润了。怪不得监狱里今天这么吵，那帮人恐怕正流着口水，恨不得排队操他操到第二天日出。——一群无脑的野兽们。斑将毛巾甩到一边，利落地将囚服的上衣套上。

“你应该听过那个笑话，或者说传言。”柱间正用力地冲洗着自己的头发，见斑已经穿好上衣，露出那两节白花花的长腿时，他挑高一边的眉毛道：“说真的，这里掉在地上的肥皂会有人捡吗？”

“你尽可以试试。”斑露出嘲讽的笑。

“那我扔啦？”——他笑起来更好看了。柱间心想。

 “……我对你这个蠢货的屁股没有一点兴趣。”斑迅速地套上裤子，厌恶的表情出现在他脸上，他冷声道：“你可以去那个澡堂扔你的肥皂，监狱医院会很高兴送给你半个月的假期。”

 柱间缩了缩脖子，澡堂里那堆毛茸茸的大腿让他受够了，他再也不想看到那些令人胃里不适的画面。

“你不再冲一冲，刚才我打断了你不是吗？”柱间将水淋淋的头发全部拂到后面，他整个身子转过来，毫不介意像对方展示自己的身体。“我们还能互相搓个澡。”

回应他的，是一个冰刀样的眼神，和大力的撞门声。

老旧的木门被摔地吱嘎作响，看着那消失的背影，柱间一边抹着皂泡一边哼着不知名的乡村小曲。

“真是坏脾气呢。”

 

***

“咳——你别这么瞪着我，我这把老骨头害怕的都抖起来了。”头发半白的老人装模作样地抖了抖他腰间的肥肉。——因陀罗刚从浴室出来，那个小子不在，死了？……还是半死不活？前者的可能性似乎更大些，真是个可怜的小东西，他已经好心地劝过对方不要试图闯进因陀罗的地盘。

“你从来都是个隔岸观火，懒得管人闲事的老家伙。”在斑冷厉的目光下，老头缩了下脖子。“——为什么要帮他。青坊主。”最后那几个字加重了声音，监狱天花板灯罩里的灯芯闪烁了一下。

老头，或者说青坊主。摸了摸微微出汗的鼻头，一贯嬉笑地声音也变得颤颤。——因陀罗这种人是你永远都不愿意去招惹的。

“他提到了你的名字。”青坊主低眉道。

“你第一次见面就告诉他你的真名，你甚至允许他这么叫你。”他不敢抬头看斑的脸色，只能靠说话来缓解下胸口膨胀的恐惧。——青坊主的指尖触到了掌心黏腻的汗水。在监狱里，能不靠卖屁股活下来的有两类人，一类是谨小慎微溜须拍马的弱者和普通人，挣扎着在这泥沼里生存。而另一类则强横霸道，佛挡杀佛，是监狱里让人胆寒敬畏的恶霸。他不该老糊涂到认为可以去揣摩对方的底线，他还没有活够，他也还没有操过一个大屁股的、漂亮的女人，在这里死掉，尸体上都会被过路人吐上肮脏的唾液。

“我以为他是特别的。”青坊主轻声地说完，手顺服地贴在腿前，等待着对方的宣判。

 沉默。

斑静静地看着他，像是在思考着刚才那句话，浴室里的场景在他的脑海中回放。——那张脸，那张脸。他心里翻腾出一股久违的烦躁，他没有杀那个男人，甚至允许他在自己的地方洗澡，听着对方叫自己的名字。一切都被他默许。——到底是为什么，斑的眼睛动了动。

“他正在洗澡。”斑出声道。

 青坊主浑浊的眼睛瞪成了圆形，他试图掩饰住自己过分的惊讶，但并没有成功。

“他闯了进来，我却没有杀他，为什么？”他双手抱臂，看着青坊主，意思是——你说说看。

 青坊主惶恐地吸了口气，他的手在粗糙的麻布裤子上擦着，冷汗源源不断地冒出来。——那是个杀人不眨眼的恶棍，他绝不会因为这五年的“邻里”关系而心慈手软，拧断脖子对他而言和拧断一跟瓜藤没什么区别。——我不能说错一句。青坊主心想。

 “省下你接下来的那堆圆滑世故的废话。”斑看出他的心思，冷声警告。

 像是被噎住似的，青坊主脸色一白。他确信这是在故意为难他。

他用那棕色的、粗糙开裂的手摸了摸后颈的皮肤，这是他紧张时下意识的动作。

“我得说在前面，我的回答哪怕激怒了你，你也至少给我留个写遗嘱的时间。”就像他说的，他已经是把老骨头了，不得不为这条命讨价还价。

斑冷哼，他知道对方的言下之意。

 “你说吧。”斑目视着对方黄浊苍老的眼睛。

 “你也许是…感到了孤独。”青坊主开口道，他的声音沙哑，心提到最高处。见斑只是沉沉的望着他。他背后的冷汗将让衣服都湿了一片。声音从喉咙里挤出来，继续道：“我在你出生前就蹲在这里了，跟随过那位被你干掉的…王，也见识过不少的强者，独行侠。再怎么强悍的男人也有孤独的时候，他们中的一些人甚至因此死在了那些两面三刀的、坏心眼的小婊子手里。我知道你和他们不同，你比他们都要强，也不会被这些绊住。但我是指，某些部分，心灵上的东西——你想让他陪着你，那个男人，和我们不一样，他的眼神是活着的。年轻，健美，充满力量。”他最后摸了把自己的后颈，那里的毛孔也全是汗水。他浑浊的双目敛了敛，在斑的目光下继续说道：“这死气沉沉的垃圾场，很久没有出现这样的人了。”青坊主瞬间挺直了后背，望向前方张嘴道：“你——出来了？”

 斑回过头，看到一个高大的身影朝这里走了过来。

柱间向他们挥手打招呼，他头发半湿的披散着，囚服上沾着一圈水迹，裤子有些短，露出他一截细直的小腿。

“我应该用了不止五分钟。”柱间指着自己的头发道：“它们太长了。”

说完，他转向青坊主，感激地冲他道：“刚才急着洗澡，走的匆忙，忘了跟你说声谢谢了。”

 青坊主露出一抹苦笑，他可因为那句话遭了罪。

柱间站在离斑很近的地方，刚沐浴完身上有股清爽的气息，斑沉默地看着他洗完后白了不少的皮肤。

“——我顺便替你把毛巾洗了，这里没有阳台，我只能晾在门上的挂钩了。”柱间交代道。

“你用了我的毛巾。”斑终于开口了。

柱间往后一缩，小心道：“你没说不准我用——那里只有一条毛巾。”

“洗干净了？”

“我用肥皂洗了好几遍，过了几次水。”

斑没在说话，柱间松了口气。

青坊主抬起眼睛看了看他们。

“——所以说我们应该一起洗，互相搓澡，自己洗的话后背有些地方够不到。”柱间咂了下嘴，他眼神真诚的不像是开玩笑。

青坊主脖子都吓得僵硬了，往斑那个方向小心翼翼地看去。——没有生气。他提紧的心稍稍落下。

斑看着柱间的眼睛。——乌黑的，明亮的，带着笑意的眼睛。

他的手动了动。

青坊主汗毛骤缩——他要下手了。可怜的……

斑的手在柱间的头发上停住，手指牵出夹在发间的那根线头，他脸上没有什么表情，缓缓收回手。

“下次吧。”他看着柱间道。

柱间停顿了一下，眼神愉快轻松，他像是对待自己的兄弟那样，拍了拍斑的后背，爽朗地笑道：“好啊！”

斑在他的手碰到自己后背时皱了皱眉，但并没有别的反应。他往前走了一步，低声道：“回去了。”

说完便往隔壁的牢房走去，柱间冲青坊主点头道别，一跃来到斑的身旁，走回他们的地方。

留下青坊主一个人愣愣地站在原地，看着两人并肩的背影。直到放风的时间结束，牢门再次被锁上，他坐回自己的床铺上，看着天花板上的霉斑，像是继续刚才没有说完的话似的，他喃喃自语，声音轻得只有他自己能听见：“还有一种可能，你也许是看上他了。”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 “我是不是打扰了你们的谈话？”回到监狱里，柱间才问道。

 “你听到了什么？”斑从书架里拿出一本蓝壳的厚书，背对着柱间。

  “我可没有偷听别人对话的好习惯。”柱间耸了耸肩，往前倾了下身，在观察对方在看什么。

 “哦？”斑不置可否，他将书翻到折起的那页。

  “你在看什么？”柱间感到好奇。——他这副模样可一点都不像是监狱里让人敬畏的恶霸。“斑，你多少岁？二十？唔，还是十八？”

  斑将书合上，回过头看他，语气冷淡而不耐：“新人，如果你忘了几个小时前我所说的规矩，我会让你好好回忆一遍。”他扬了扬拳头。

 ——那双细白的手即使握起拳来看上去也并没有威胁性，但柱间知道他的力道，那并不是开玩笑，他毫不怀疑斑的一拳能揍得他肋骨裂开。

   “可你现在只是在翻书，并没有看书。”柱间强调道。——他没忘记那几条共处的规矩，其中第一条就是不能在睡觉和看书的时候打扰对方。可我想和他多聊聊，他看上去是这么有趣，柱间心想。

  ——但也只是看上去。

 拳头殴向了他的胃部，柱间整个身子都弓了下去。当然没使全力，但已经使柱间难受地快要把胃液吐出来，胃部在剧烈的疼痛。

“我不想和你玩文字游戏。”斑冷冷地看着对方痛苦的模样，他拎起柱间的领口，厉声道：“听着，我知道你进来别有目的，将监狱上面的人也打点好了。我对你进来的理由没有兴趣，也无意干涉你的行动。”他眼里露出令人胆寒的戾气：“但你在这里的一天，就必须绝对服从我的规矩。”

 等他松开手，柱间踉跄了几步才站稳，他揉了揉胃部，那里还有点疼。

 ——他果然不简单。斑目光沉沉，他那一拳的力道，普通人恐怕早就疼晕过去，但对方只是被击中的那一下脸色发白，很快便恢复红润。在浴室时也是，换成别人，哪怕是体格超常的壮汉，脖子也早被扭断了。但这个人在下一秒却还能神气活现的说着些废话。斑观察着他。

“你难道是在等我说：‘明白了，主人’？”柱间揉着自己疼痛的部位，苦笑道。

“如果你想的话。”斑挑起一边的眉毛。

柱间举起双手，叹气道：“好好，我明白了，你的规矩。”他避而不谈斑刚才话中另外的某个信息，而且像是有意绕过这个话题似的，他再次开口：“可我还是想知道你的——”看了眼斑的拳头，他老实地改口：“书是什么名字？”

斑此时表现的又像是个温文尔雅的绅士，他主动地向柱间展示了那本书的封面。

柱间微微张口，一头雾水道：“这是什么文字？”——他现在十分肯定，对方是知道自己看不懂，才这么大方地向他展示。

“边陲小国无用的东西罢了。”斑无意多说。

——你看上去可不像会在没用的东西上浪费时间的人。柱间十分怀疑他这个说法的可信度，但他很识相的什么都没问，默默爬到了自己的铺上。

 高大的身躯卷在又僵又潮的被子里，留给斑一个蜷缩的背影。

 没人说话。

 室内回归平静。

 这所单间又迎回了五年里最熟悉的，安静的，甚至死沉的气氛。但他却看不下书，手覆在其中的一页，却迟迟没翻动。

 他站在那里，却清晰地感受到了来自不远处，那个铺上的存在感。那张脸，那张脸。——他快速地，甚至有些暴躁地将书翻了一页。

没人说话。

只听见纸张特有的，翻动起来沙沙地声响。

 过了许久，直到上铺传来均匀的呼吸声。斑才将手中的书放回书架，然后脱掉鞋袜，回到自己的床上—— 这一连串动作，没有一点的声响。

 他躺在床上，眼睛去并没有闭上，而是看着床板。

 安静的只能听见呼吸声。

 斑的视线沉默的看着上面——他能够数清楚那木板上有几道裂纹。

 以前从未注意到，那木板的内侧有一个凹槽。

外围的铁架也锈蚀的很厉害了，那层灰色的油漆像是被刮得东一块西一块的鱼鳞。

——得让人来刷上新漆。

——还是重新换一张床。

思考完这个问题不过用了数秒，斑再次陷入了和床板的对视。

又过了一会，他缓缓闭上眼睛，侧卧。

 这次，寂静地能听见两个人的呼吸声。

斑翻了个身，他睁开双眼，抬起腿，朝着上铺猛地踢了一脚。

如果不是那块木板足够的结实，柱间会在睡梦中直直地掉下来，掉到哪里就不好说了。

“……”斑看着毫无动静的上铺——这家伙竟然没醒。

他又连续踢了几脚，这次力气更大，直踢得床吱呀乱叫。

——他开始怀疑自己先前的判断了，这家伙没只是个毫无警惕心的，会被监狱里的野兽们撕裂的废物。

终于，在这阵巨响之后，上铺传来了声音。

“——吃饭了？”这是柱间醒来的第一句话。

“你像是睡足了六个小时？”斑出言嘲讽。

“难道地震了？”

“你会是头一个死在这里的。”

“谢天谢地，看来没有。”

“你的脑袋瓜都在想些什么？”

“很多，明天的早饭，明天的中饭，明天的晚饭。还有放风，洗澡。”

“…听起来你可真喜欢这里。”

“没错，我因此忍受了近十天暗无天日的航行，我可真是热爱这个连棉被都像是从地里刨出来的地方。”

“他们把你关了起来。”

“我们一行人，十七个，途中病死了两个。”

“你在难过。”

“没有人不感伤生命的逝去，尤其是局面让你束手无策的时候，我试图救他。”

“你可是个重刑犯，一个被文明社会抛弃的垃圾和渣滓。”

“但这并不影响我想帮助别人，渣滓们也有权利选择行善。”

“没有人会因此感激你，这甚至会暴露你的软弱。”

“软弱？”

“同情心是最应该摒弃的东西，它会使人变得软弱，让人丧失力量，并逐渐成为被趁虚而入的东西。”

“听起来你似乎已经舍弃了它。”

“……”沉默。“我曾养过一条小狗。”

柱间安静下来，听他讲述。

那声音低沉而压抑，漫不经心。

“很小的小东西，上蹿下跳，会用黑色的眼睛看着你，我们一起在那个池塘边玩——”

“即使是我也得承认，它是我唯一的朋友。”

斑再次陷入沉默。

“那只狗怎么了？”柱间轻声道。

斑看着床板，过了会才说：“还能怎么样，死了。”

“你指望能听到个什么百转千回的故事？”

“可你在难过。”

“……”

“你说这是你唯一的朋友。”

“对，但这并不能阻止那些人杀了它。为了让我更加的……”

“那些人？”

斑遮住双目，那些久远的，模糊的记忆浮现脑海里，碎片式的人和物，盘旋环绕分裂，又重新聚合在一起，最后组成一双漆黑的眼睛。

“新人，你刺探的太深了。知道的多了，可不是什么好事。”

“你会把我灭口？”

斑没有说话。

 柱间在被子里缩起一条腿。——他是认真的。

两个人同时陷入沉默。

过了很久，上铺才传来一个微弱的声音。

“你可以叫我的名字。”

“——我忘了。”

“不你没忘，你只是刻意新人新人的叫。这并不会使你显得多老沉。”

“我的年龄可比你大，新人。”

“……你确定？我大学毕业快十年了。”

“我没念过书。”

“可不像。”

“你指望一个十多岁就背着几十条命案，被全国通缉的恐怖分子去上学？”

“——你这是要将我灭口吗？”

“你还不值得我弄脏手。”

“你这人到底是坦率还是不坦率？”

“随你怎么想。”

“我们回到最初的问题。”

“名字？”

“斑，我很期待。”

“……固执的家伙，名字只是个代号，和数字没什么区别。”

“既然没有区别，你还是喊我的名字吧。”

柱间轻声地，又像是强调似的喊着了对方。

“斑。”

沉默。

黑夜笼罩着整个屋子，柱间趴在床沿，他正看着下铺的那人。

过了很久，久到他以为对方睡着了。

下铺那里，在一声轻声地话语后再没了声音。

“睡吧，柱间。”

那声音像是水溶进了黑夜里。

柱间缓缓地躺倒在床上，他将被子拉到胸口，手平放在心脏的位置。

那里正猛烈地跳动着。

 


	5. Chapter 5

   第二天早上，监狱的广播和哨声一同响起的时候，柱间正做着梦，他睡的昏昏沉沉，直到被那尖锐的声音吵醒，他才艰难地张开眼睛，用手撑起，下意识地问道：“几点了？”

  ——没人回答他。

  柱间揉了揉眼睛，身子往下一探，头伸到下铺，发现那里空荡荡的，被子叠得整整齐齐，床单没有一丝皱折。整洁的像是没有人在这睡过一样。

 “斑？”柱间往四周扫了一圈——这个不足十平米的牢房一目了然。

 柱间套上裤子，从上铺下来，看了眼门锁，那里已经打开了。

 广播的声音正在他头顶上响起。

 “E009区的各位！给你们十分钟用餐！吃完后立刻到操场集合。听着，这次每个人必须出席，谁敢迟到的话，我会用电棍好好伺候下那人的屁股。”

 这熟悉的、粗鲁的声音，是那个狱警。——柱间心想。

 斑到哪去了。嘴里咕哝了一句，柱间推开铁栅来到隔壁间门口，他往那大门敞开的房间里看了眼，挠了挠头，向着水房的方向走了过去。

  水房里可不像澡堂那样人满为患，几道洗漱的池子前面只站着稀稀拉拉的两三个人。

  柱间打开自己的储物柜，将毛巾搭在肩上，拿着刷牙杯子走到一个光头的大汉身边站定。

  “早上好。”他礼貌地笑道。

    那人先是凶恶的瞪了眼他一眼，然后很快眼神变成了打量，嘴边的牙膏沫都流到了脖子上。

  “你长得不错。”那人裂开嘴笑，声音像是轰隆隆的火车。

  柱间往旁边挪了下，避免那白色泡沫溅到身上。他指了指自己，脸上满是困惑：“说真的，我来这里后才知道我长得不错，以前可从来没人说过。”

“他们说你什么？”

“说我老土。”

  那光头将牙膏沫吐到水池里，他又笑了——像露出钢牙的鲨鱼。他不紧不慢地捏住柱间的下巴，左右摆弄了一下：“小妞，你被人打过分吗？”

 “——我只给别人打过分。”柱间老实地承认。“我弟弟的数学练习。”

 光头钢牙一露，锃亮的笑容，他另一只手摸过一缕柱间的头发。

 “头发，九分。”

 “恩……”柱间任由他摆布。

 下巴被往上一抬。

“身高，六分。”

“……”

一只手在臀部那流连了一番。

“十分！完美！完美！”那人像是挖到了宝。

“脸老了点，5分。”

“你这声音在床上叫起来肯定过瘾，8分。”

“听着，小妞，在这里能被打到十分的，代表闭着眼能操得下去。能到二十分你可以睁开眼了。三十分已经不是人人能上的，得先供给那些大人物，被玩烂了才轮得到我们。至于你这种——”他露出一抹古怪的笑意：“还能好好站在这，说明已经找到主了。你不用不好意思，都是为了生存。不过在这里紧巴巴的日子总需要些调剂，玩腻了可以来找我，10051，你一说大家都知道，我是这里的‘技师’。”他的重音落在最后，将柱间的下巴放开。

 柱间不知道在想些什么，有些走神，他放下手里的牙刷，将光头的衣领一拉，在对方的耳边悄声道：“因陀罗，你们打多少分？”

 那人身体一僵，壮硕的身躯抖了抖，他一把捂住柱间的嘴，厉声道：“你不想活了？”

说完便四处张望了一眼，确认没人注意到这里的情况，一口气才喘了过来。

柱间攥住他的手腕，只轻轻使了些劲，就将那人粗壮的手臂拿开。

“小妞，你抖什么？”柱间礼貌温和地道。“说吧，看你这么熟练，肯定给你见过的人都评了分，我只是想知道些关于他的事情。”

“你不明白那个人的可怕，一旦被人知道，会撕开我的皮，剁烂我的骨头。”那人健壮的身躯弓了起来，他像是怕惹上大麻烦似的将柱间推到一边，粗声粗气地道：“小子，你永远不知道在这里会是怎么的死法，看在三十八分的份上，我好心地给你一个忠告——绝对不要打听和那位大人有关的任何事。”

 柱间冲他笑了笑，手臂搭到他背上：“好好，我不打听。那么我们假设有这么一个人。”

“假设？”

“对，在一个假设的监狱里，有一个假设的人，他长得和那位大人一模一样。”

“一个假设的人。”

“对，并不存在。他能打多少分。”

那光头眼珠小心翼翼地转了一圈，他压低声音：“咳原来是一个并不存在的情况，那么在这个假设的监狱里，我假设这里的犯人能给这个假设的人打到一百分。”

 “……满分不是五十吗？”

光头斜觑了他一眼：“在这个假设的监狱里，这位假设的大人不适用普通的人标准。他是这所假设监狱里的阿波罗、马尔杜克。”

“看不出你还有点文化。”

“我有三个硕士学位，如果不是入狱，博士也该读下来了。”、“当然这并不算什么，这里可是藏龙卧虎的地方，外面的一切在这里都是狗屎。”

 “我们能假设一下，那位假设的人是因为什么入狱？”

 光头警惕地看了眼柱间，他拿起自己的杯子和牙刷，用湿毛巾擦了把脸，疑惑道：“什么假设，我刚才只是给你打分而已。好了小妞，我要去吃饭了，待会就只剩下点面包渣了。”

柱间见他嘴紧得跟蚌壳一样，也不多问，他将牙膏挤到牙刷上，刷起牙来，含糊地道：“你知道饭厅在哪吗？”

光头将已经迈出步子，他的声音从前面传了过来，轰隆隆似得响：“最吵那个地方。”

柱间还没来得及跟他说谢谢，那人就不见人影了。

沾满水渍的镜子照出站立在面前的人下巴处冒出的青茬和眼底黯淡的一圈，柱间继续懒懒地刷着牙。

“这里可真是好地方。”

他笑着冲镜子里的自己招了下手。

 

***

饭厅比想象中还要大，能容纳五百多人就餐，从囚服颜色的差别来看，这里还有别的监区的囚犯。

每个人只能领一份早餐，柱间看着自己的盘子里——一大块麸皮面包，一碗稀粥，一小盘皱巴巴的咸菜。

他端着盘子，试图找一个能坐的地方。——但这太乱了，而且很吵。像是有意识的被划分了区域，不同监区的人很少有坐在一起的情况。柱间所在的E009则占据着整个大厅最中心的位置，那里喧闹嘈杂，乌烟瘴气，穿着深蓝色囚服的犯人仿佛个个高人一等，他们中的一些人拍着桌子，嘴里骂着吼着，也有一些人则占据着好几份食物狼吞虎咽。

如果可以，柱间真不想和这些人凑在一起，但是因为他的囚服，别的监区人露出躲闪的目光。——他们可不想接纳来自那里的恶棍。

正当柱间不得已准备进入中间那个风暴圈时，他陡然发现了一个熟悉的背影，离得很远，在餐厅的西北角——但他能看见。

 

背后传来一阵让身体紧绷的感觉，斑警觉的回过头，看见一个端着盘子的高大身影。

——正冲着他笑。

“……”斑在他开口前说：“我不习惯别人站在我的背后。”

坐在他旁边的青坊主做了个扭脖子的动作。

柱间拉开旁边的椅子，乐滋滋地坐了下来。

“我早上起来没看见你的人。”柱间放下手中的餐盘，关心道。

“难道我干什么事都要向你汇报吗？”斑语带嘲讽。

“这只是朋友间的问候。”柱间耐心地解释道。

我迟早会被这胆大的小子吓出病来——青坊主在胸前比划了个十字，然后往斑那边看过去。

“你不要表现得过于得意。”斑目光灼灼的望着柱间，警告道：“你只是恰好赶上我心情不错，而我这个人喜怒无常，你如果说错了一句话，或者只是某个动作让我看不惯——”

青坊主大气都不敢出，他小心地看了眼柱间，发现对方还在笑。

“你也不会杀我的。”柱间自信地道。“你是个温柔的人，斑。”

“……”斑冷冷地觑了他一眼，沉声道：“闭嘴吃你的早餐。”

柱间啃了口那又硬又干的面包，小声辩解道：“你没法又闭着嘴又吃东西。”

“闭嘴。”

这边终于只剩下吃东西的声音。

那盘食物少得可怜，像柱间这样的成年人几分钟就能解决，他吃相很好，举止斯文但速度不慢，也许真的饿了，他就着咸菜将那碗粥咕噜几声灌了下去，面包也吃的一点不剩。

“你这是饿了几天？”青坊主目露同情地看着他，同时压低声音关切地道：“昨天因陀罗没让你好受吧，你身体吃得消？”

柱间思索着先回答对方哪个问题，但见青坊主一脸悲悯又羡慕的神情，他还是忍不住道：“你都听见了？”

“当然。”青坊主脑袋往他那侧偏了偏，露出促狭的神情：“床都被你们玩得叫了起来。”他暧昧地冲柱间道：“因陀罗的能力不赖吧。”

“力气很大。”

“——你真是没羞没臊。”青坊主捂住嘴，但脸上分明写着是你继续说。 

 “我确实有点难为他。”柱间得承认。

 青坊主险些乐出声来。现在的年轻人可真会玩，花样这么多，不能比啊。他叹息着再次捏了捏自己肥软下垂的肚皮——这里原本可是结实健美的八块腹肌。

他感叹的话还没说口，就被斑打断了。

“该集合了。”

对方已经站了起来，从窗户外面照进来的光映照在他的脸上，让他俊朗的五官更加清晰，英气灼灼。空气中能看见阳光下游走的尘埃和他又密又长的睫毛，乌黑的眼睛像是黑夜里寂静无声的大海。

“一百分。”柱间放下勺子。

“什么？”青坊主掏了掏耳朵。“你是真被饿疯了吧，这里的食物？”

柱间露出个不置可否的微笑。

 

***

操场上，从笼子里出来的犯人们歪七扭八地站在太阳底下，而眼尖的人看到从小楼里走出的那个身影，叫出“典狱长”这三个字时，原本吵闹的犯人们，顿时像羊群一样聚集在一起，安静地，整齐地低着头站着。

柱间注意到他们这突如其来的转变，他看了眼旁边的斑，对方仍是一脸事不关己的模样。他们站在队伍的最前方，在远处那个身影走近了后，旁边人齐齐地向后退了一排。

“典狱长好！”鞠躬行礼，整齐划一，声音洪亮。

不知道的还以为这些是训练有素的士兵。

只有斑没有任何举动，而站在旁边的柱间跟着也没有动。

典狱长走到斑的跟前站定，他身材魁梧，比斑要高半个头，身披黑色的长袍，而手里则带着白手套，头发背梳至脑后，尖削的脸颊和抿直的嘴唇让他看上去冷厉而严肃。

就当柱间以为这位典狱长要跟斑说些什么时，视线却在半空中与对方相汇。

“你，出列。”

他这么说着，戴着白手套的手动了下。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 柱间没有动——他的手被拉住了。

 一只手搭在他的手臂上方，力道不重，手掌的热度透过那层薄棉麻布料传来。

 “慢着。”斑出声道，他声音不大，却掷地有声。

典狱长举到半空的手缓缓放回腰间，他抿直的嘴角动了动：“01224，我没还让你说话。”

虚张声势的家伙。——斑向前走了一步，正好将柱间挡在身后。

 斑冷淡的目光落在典狱长身上。

“他是我的人。”不紧不慢的声音，带着一丝警告的狠厉。 

典狱长那双深陷的眼窝布满阴影，他面上并没有什么反应，后面的人群却躁动了。

柱间像是被来自四面八方的强光照射到一般，后背和脸上都万分不自在。——所有人都在看他。好像他一瞬间变成了舞台的焦点，电影的明星，绯闻的男主角。——可他什么都没做，甚至从刚才起连说话的机会都没有。

他将注意力集中在斑和那位典狱长身上，后面犯人们的窃窃私语却一句不落的传进了他耳朵。

“今天是天上哪位主的生日？”

“我简直难以置信。”

“幸运的家伙，说真的他也有就那屁股紧实点。”

“这不公平，我勾引因陀罗大人五年了都没成功，一个新人……”

“还又黑又老，上帝啊。”

“闭嘴！你们这帮聒噪的小婊子们，既然因陀罗大人已经承认他了，就忽视掉他那该死的讨人嫌的脸，也许他只是活不错，谁知道他明天会不会就被当成垃圾一样扔掉。”

“是…鬃狼大人。”

 

我不是三十八分的优质资源吗？柱间很想同他们辩解一下，但很快前面传来的动静让他敛神细听。他看着斑。

“你的人？”典狱长颇为玩味的重复着，他的白手套摩挲着腰间的金属环扣，眼神流露出一丝傲慢和不屑：“你，他，以及后面的那些垃圾们，你们都只是寄居在监狱这块腐烂木头上肮脏的爬虫，连地沟里游窜的老鼠们都不如。你们活着，是因为法律让你们活着，是惩罚，是制裁。你没有能力，也没有资格来要求什么——我的人。”

柱间感受到身后那些人被激起的怒意，但也只是一瞬间，他们的头便慢慢垂下去，柱间看见他们青筋暴起的拳头。

斑脸上是一贯的平静冷淡，他看着典狱长，声音没有一丝的起伏：“我不想和你啰嗦什么。跳着笨拙舞步的小丑。”

“你说我是小丑？”典狱长不怒反笑。

斑面沉如水，双臂交叉在胸前，他一身囚服站在那里，看上去却比那制服笔挺的典狱长更为气宇轩昂。

“你以为呢？”他唇角带着嘲讽。

典狱长目光沉了下去，他带着白手套的右手按到了腰间的警棍上。

斑挑高一边的眉毛，他可认得这个东西——脉冲高压，最小输出电压五万伏，一头野牛在被击中的瞬间浑身麻痹。

他朝着典狱长那走近了一步，眼神露出不屑：“你就靠这个玩具吗？”

“当然不。”典狱长也笑，但却只是嘴角边的皮扯了起来。“我怎么敢小瞧你。我知道这东西伤不了你一星半点。但——这个呢？”

他的手沿着警棍滑下去，一直到制服的口袋里，他从里面取出一个小巧的碟状的东西，摊在手心里。

斑脸色骤然变了。

从柱间这里，只能勉强的看见那东西的形状，但典狱长很快便握紧拳头收了回去。他将视线转到斑的身上，发现对方身体在微微颤抖，从胸口发出沉闷的笑声。

——不好。柱间心中暗道。他往后退了一大步，发现后面空荡荡的，转头一看，那群囚犯已经退到了十几米开外。

 柱间回过头。斑正用一只手遮着脸，他的笑声越来越大，而周围仿佛寒风过境。

 等他的笑声停下，他的神情比平时更要狂妄肆意，眼神却冷如坚冰。

 而在典狱长一动未动，还未看清发生什么的时候，他腰间的警棍已经来到了斑的手上。

  斑将警棍在手里转了一圈，动作极为轻盈，他握住了橡胶护套的手柄的那端，拇指按在开关那，金属的端头闪出蓝色的电光，拉弧的声音像是爆竹炸裂。他朝典狱长逼近，对方则步步后撤，他冷笑：“不错的玩具。”

“你这是要袭警吗？”典狱长脸色微变，他眼神流露出一丝狠辣：“你不要忘了，我手里的那个东西，被公布出去，你这五年可——”

“不要试图威胁我。”斑打断他的话，他长臂一甩，将那警棍扔到地上，发出砰咚的钝响。“——老家伙。”

典狱长脸色终于变了，在斑的眼神下，他的脸变得灰白。——这是个疯子，不折不扣的疯子。他原本以为掌握了对方的弱点，并能以此要挟，将因陀罗那张傲慢的脸踩在脚底，这个监狱应该服从于狱警的权威，而不该是一个罪大恶极的、该死的重刑犯。

“对我而言，在这地方五年，十年，甚至更久都无所谓。”他的身影已经来到典狱长的面前。“像你在这种人怎么会明白，在远大的梦想面前，时间根本不值一提，所有的忍耐只不过是盛大舞会前的稍事休息。”

典狱长被那股力道举到脚底踩空，他像是一条垂死挣扎的大鱼，前鳍扑腾着，手死命地扒在斑的手腕上，斑的手却稳如磐石，他整个手臂举起，对方的脚已经触不到地了。

 “斑。”

一个沉稳的声音传到耳边。

 紧接着，一个轻巧的力道扣住了他的手。

 “斑，你先停手。”还是那个声音。

 他手中却卸下劲，微微侧头，对上一双漆黑的眼睛。

 “你也要阻止我吗？柱间。”

  他这样说着，柱间心头陡然一颤。

  握住斑手腕的力道渐渐微弱，而另一股力道则一点点掰开他的手指。

   “相信我，愤怒只会让你丧失理智，变得狭隘而野蛮。”柱间额前的黑发垂下，挡住了他的神情。“那可不是什么好的体验。”

   斑盯着他看了会，手慢慢垂下，典狱长被扔到了地上——他扣住脖子，大力地呼吸着。

   他没有理柱间，而是走到地上那人旁边，居高临下地道：“不过小丑而已，留你一条命。”

   柱间手心攥紧，他走近斑，皱眉道：“他可是典狱长，你这么对他，监狱那边不会让你好受的。”

   斑只瞥了他一眼：“几天的禁闭罢了。”

   “我能和你一起吗？”柱间轻声道，他知道这件事算是因他而起。

   “当然。”斑理所应当地道。

    柱间笑了，手插进囚服的兜里。

 

    ***

   在回监狱的这一路上，柱间都被崇拜的目光包围着，他们不敢看着斑，便盯着他——这次可不是看着屁股。

     柱间放缓脚步，稍稍落到后面，他拉过一边的青坊主，压低声音问道：“为什么这里的人那么怕典狱长？”

     青坊主吸了口气，同样沉声道：“你说无为？”他嘴角掀起一抹冷笑：“你最好不要因为今天的事而小瞧了他，要知道在整个断望崖，除了斑，没有一个人不怕他。”

     “那你呢？”

    “我很想在你这小子面前吹吹牛，但我必须承认，我也不例外。”

    他摸了摸自己的后颈：“他折磨人的方式远比你想象的还要多。我不应该跟你讲这个故事，但是孩子，你轻率的举止会害了你自己。”他轻声道，像是个慈祥的长者：“——那是四年前的事了，以前和我一个房间的青年人，他只不过在劳动的时候偷了一会儿懒……那真是个可怜人，无为将他的衣服剥光，手脚捆着吊在了断崖边，那年的冬天严寒异常，他就被这样吊着，听当时的狱警说，连飞过的老鹰啄掉了他眼珠都毫无知觉。”

   “他后来怎么样了。”

  “截肢了，但这里医疗条件太差，死于感染。”

   柱间陷入沉默，他拍了拍青坊主的肩：“我明白了。”他微微停顿了一下，问道：“典狱长今天叫我是为了什么？”

   青坊主露出一个莫测的笑容：“谁知道呢？但如果因陀罗今天不出手，那么…也许你已经躺在了监狱某些人的床上了。”

   柱间看了看前面那个人的背影。离自己很近，脚步也不快。——他在等我。柱间心里翻出一股莫名的滋味，陌生而沉重。

   他走上前，用肩膀碰了下对方的肩膀，斑只是看了他一眼，没说话。

   

    铁栅被重新关上，回到监狱里，柱间问了些关于这里和典狱长的事情，斑爱搭不理，偶尔回几句。

   “——青坊主真是个好心人，他使我想起来我的爷爷。”柱间感慨了一下青坊主刚才所说的那个故事。

   斑终于将头从书里抬了起来，他冷蔑地开口道：“还记得我跟你说过什么吗？”

   柱间腰杆瞬间挺直：“不能打扰你看书。”他老实地低头道歉。

  “不是这个。”斑将书翻了一页，他重复了一遍自己昨天说过的话。

  “‘在这里，不要对任何人做预判。’”

  “我记得。”柱间抬头。

  “在那个老家伙的故事里，肯定不会告诉你。”声音和书页被翻动的轻响融合在一起，“那个告密者是谁。”

   柱间陷入了比之前更长久的沉默，房间里，只剩下翻书的声音。

  “为什么？”

  “那个人睡觉不安稳，吵到了他。”

  “就因为这个理由而要害死一个人？”

   书页翻动的声音停止，房间里顿时显得静悄悄的，气氛有些凝固，斑看着柱间，他在昏暗的光线下显得苍白的脸慢慢露出一个笑容，冷漠而狠戾。

  “第一次见面我就说过，在这里的，都是坏到骨子里的恶棍。你应当记住这些。”那声音同他那双眼睛一样，平静的如同夜色里寂静的大海。

   柱间回到自己的铺上，他向下看了看那灯光下正在看书的身影，那背影柔和而宁静，但却离自己很远。

   他翻了个身，面向墙壁。

   紧攥的手慢慢松开——

   一个小小的，碟状的东西躺在他的掌心。

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

    中午，当数名荷枪实弹的狱警依次排开站在门口，柱间才感受到事情的严重性。——但斑似乎根本不当回事。

     为首的狱警是老熟人了，他双手交叠在胸前，狭长的脸颊上露出讪笑，眯成两条缝的眼睛露出一些他棕色的瞳仁：“您今天真是太不给无为大人面子了，他可是相当的生气呢。”他用舌头舔了下那两颗黄黑的门牙，盯着斑的背影。说完视线斜斜的瞥了一眼柱间。

     “倒是个能生事的家伙！”

     狱警将手垂下来，身体向前倾，像是一条前驱的扁头蝮蛇，他手中金属的钥匙发出咔哒的声响，门发出叫声，敞开。

    斑拎起那本蓝壳的书，将书夹在臂弯之间，转过身。他看了眼监狱外那剑拔弩张如履薄冰的一排狱警，他的眼神并没有什么情绪，但那些狱警手中的枪已举起齐齐地对准了他。

    黑洞洞的枪口直指斑的太阳穴，胸口，心脏，在眨眼间就能将对方射成马蜂窝。

    斑像是没有看见似的，他继续朝前走着，柱间按住了他的肩膀。

   斑停住了，他动了动脖子，然后转过头，看着柱间的眼睛：“怎么，你怕了？”他声音很低，透着股危险的沙哑。

   柱间的手微微有力，他凑近斑的耳边，另一只手则环住对方的腰，那动作在外面的人看来亲密而暧昧，领头狱警的脸顿时阴沉了下来。

 “那枪里装的不是子弹。”柱间借着这个距离以极小的声音道。

 斑眼神闪动了下，他整个身子转过来，然后一把勾住柱间的后背，因为身高的缘故，他像是将头埋在柱间的脖子。

“你怎么看出来的。”他说。

坚实的肉体的热度撞在自己怀里，柱间低下头，用手摸了下对方那头浓黑稠密的长发。

“我没让你摸我。”斑冷声道。他往柱间的腹部殴了一拳。

 柱间轻巧地截住他的拳头，低语：“为了效果逼真。”他越过斑的肩膀一看，那个狱警脸都青了。

 斑像是接受了他这个回答，收回拳头，他的手在柱间的头发上捋了捋，感受到对方一瞬间的僵硬，他愉快地道：“Five-seveN，这里狱警的配枪，除了SS190子弹容纳不了别的。”

 “你仔细看，这些枪被改造过。”柱间将手放下，他瞥了眼枪座，“它的套筒尾部并没有全封闭，还能看见击锤，显然并非原装。”

“噢，从你这个角度看不见。”柱间像是突然醒悟道，他低了下头，再次凑近斑的耳边：“喂，我们是不是该走了，你看那些人，脸色可太好。”

“我看不见。”斑像是慵懒的猎豹一样，他下巴挨在柱间的肩膀，手则扣住了对方的手腕，“我给你一次坦白的机会。”

 柱间笑了，他反握住对方的手，“坦白什么？”

 “看样子，你是想吃点苦头。”斑用手肘顶住他的脾脏，“柱间——我可是迫不及待，同你交手的那一天。”

 “我可不想。”柱间搂紧对方，“为什么我们不能和平相处呢？”

 “因为你跨过了那条线，你在入侵，试探。”斑声音冷沉。“——交出你手上的东西。”

 柱间啧了一声，他安抚似的拍了拍对方的后背：“稍安勿躁。我们先解决眼下的局面。”

 而就在他们你来我往的时候，为首的狱警面色已经铁青，而其他人则惊愕的看着眼前这一幕，他们手中的枪仍在瞄准，但心思已经被分散了。

 铁栅栏被一脚踢开，发出哐嘡的响声。

 那狱警将帽子取下，露出他稀疏的发顶，他像是强忍着什么似的，向斑弯腰致意：“我亲爱的，因陀罗大人，如果我没记错的话，您说过对男人没有一丝的兴趣。”他的视线转移到柱间的身上，毒蛇的一样的小眼睛带着隐藏不了的狠辣。“看来我不该这么相信你的话，因陀罗——。”

斑没有理会那人，他手肘的力道松了下来，语带警告：“你最好不要愚蠢到将东西藏在身上。”

“进禁闭室前还要搜身吗？”柱间小声嘀咕了一句。

斑只瞥了他一眼，然后将两人的距离拉开。直到他走到监狱门口，枪声也没有响起。——他们在后退。

“好了，收起这些玩意吧。”为首的狱警重新将帽子戴上，他脸上露出烦躁的表情，“你们的子弹不会比他的速度快。”

——上头派来的这帮蠢东西。

那些人彼此看了看，将信将疑地放下手里的枪，但仍然没有放松对眼前那个长发男人的警惕。他们昨天被调到这个监狱，填补这里匮乏的警力，而接到的第一个命令就是将E009区的01224和11023押解到禁闭室，并阻止01224可能出现的危险行为。

“我们可以出发了吗？”柱间也走到门口，和斑并齐。

 “还轮不到你发话。”那狱警朝地上啐了口痰。他再次看着斑，浑黄的眼珠里燃烧着复杂浓烈的情绪。

“我对你很失望，失望极了，你有了弱点。”他指着柱间，语气急促伴随着喷溅而出的唾沫：“让这个肮脏的，卑贱的家伙成了你的弱点。” 

“你最好放客气点。”斑没有看他，他暧昧地摸了下柱间的脸，冷声道：“我说过了，他是我的人。谁也不许动他，同样的，谁也不能骂他。”

 柱间感动地眨了眨眼睛，斑面无表情地踩了下他的脚。

 痛。柱间扯了下嘴角。他望了望那个狱警，发现对方脸部开始涨红，他像是被羞辱了一般，太阳穴和脖子处也青筋绷起，但他终于还是忍耐了下来，将手中的帽子重重地扣到头顶，他迈开步子走到外面。

其他狱警则在柱间和斑的后面，他们的手仍紧握着枪，时时警惕。

 “都他妈给我安静下来，婊子们！”前面传来狱警粗鲁的骂声。

 但E009区的恶棍们似乎并不怕他，他们传来一阵哄笑，以及更大的咒骂和跺脚声。

而在看到斑经过时，那些咒骂变成了热烈的欢呼声，他们抓紧牢笼的铁门，摇晃着，大声喧哗，叫嚷着。

 _“_ 因陀罗大人，干死这帮混蛋们！ _”_

 _“_ 让他瞧瞧我们的厉害！ _”_

 _“_ 嘿，别忘自己脸上贴金。 _”_

 _“_ 把他们的屎给揍出来！ _”_

 _“_ 因陀罗大人，您要是喜欢上男人的话，可以考虑我！ _”_

 _“_ 我，我的活可是公认的好！ _”_

 _“_ 滚蛋吧就你那松垮垮的屁股！ _”_

 _“_ 好了闭嘴你们这帮贱人！哪轮得上你。 _”_

 _“_ 你也别想趁机爬上因陀罗大人的床！婊子！ _”_

_… …_

柱间看着旁边不为所动的斑，用手杵了下对方。

“我真不明白，他们都是男人，为什么要处心积虑要——”柱间斟酌了下才说：“勾引你。”

“为了得到庇护。”斑冷淡道。“可不是人人都有你这样的好运。”

 柱间嘴角露出微笑，一句话脱口而出：“我和你的相遇，一定是上天的启示。”

“……”斑恶狠狠地皱眉，推搡了他一把，“你以为你是在演戏剧吗？”

“我只是有感而发。”柱间乌黑的眼睛看着他。“如果我们早一点见面的话，一定会是非常好的朋友。”

他笑容越发和煦：“不过现在也不晚。”

 斑别头去，步子加快，不耐烦地道：“我没有朋友，也不需要这种东西。”

“你说你有过朋友。”柱间想起他没有讲完的那个故事。

“你并不是完全不在乎不是吗？”

斑停了下来

——喀嚓，后面的狱警反射性地拔枪。

斑的脸转了过来，他的目光幽深而晦暗。像是回到了那久远，断续交错的过去，他的声音没有丝毫的感情也没有一点怀念，他像是一台毫无差错的机器那样用生硬的，冰冷的声音吐出这样几个词，连成一句简单的话，

“可他死了。”

 他这么说着，然后转身，留给柱间一个背影。

在那一瞬间，柱间感到全身血液像是被堵住，连心脏都开始跳得缓慢，一下一下，一下一下，像是置身吵闹的集市，天旋地转，四周的声音都灌入他的耳朵，但是他却只能听到对方和自己的心跳声。

**——可他死了。**

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

　　禁闭室位于顶层，从那狭窄的走廊里几扇灰蒙蒙的窗户往外看，断望崖下的海水汹涌湍急，险峻陡峭的崖壁岩石孤险，黑色的礁石上停歇着数只海鸥，银白的浪头卷过时，便羽箭似的穿浪而飞，飞往那天空与海洋的交界。  
　　柱间收回视线，领头的狱警停在了其中一扇灰色的铁门，当门打开的时候，那厚沉的钢材的合页发出砰隆的声音。  
　　那是一间昏暗的屋子，没有窗户，没有灯，所有的光线都像是被锁住那扇铁门的外面。狱警弯腰走进里面，其他人则留在外面。斑半靠在墙上，额前的长发挡住了他半张脸，从顶层玻璃透进来的阳光安静的照在他身上，他一只手放在裤子的口袋里，臂弯里夹着本书，手腕露在外面，一身深蓝的囚服整齐干净，黑色的头发垂搭在上面，柔软而光泽。  
　　“——我很想亲手替您戴上。”狱警出来的时候，他手里拿着两幅镣铐，他嘴角扯开，露出深红的牙肉，粗沉的铁链撞击出金属特有的脆响。那是关禁闭时为了限制犯人活动而必须带上的脚铐。  
　　斑动了下，身子站直，他神情冷淡，空出的右手将那两幅脚铐一把拎起，往旁边一抛，柱间稳稳地接住。  
　　在刚被押出船舱的时候，柱间曾经戴过类似的镣铐，但没有这个沉，上面也没有电子追踪器，他掂了掂那重量，然后弯腰准备扣上。  
　　斑拍了下他的肩膀，柱间动作停住了。  
　　“我来。”  
　　他这么说着，然后蹲下了身子。  
　　柱间望了一眼那狱警，那人脸色涨红，拳头紧握，手臂不可抑止地微颤着，柱间的心情变作翱翔的海鸥。  
　　咔擦，镣铐扣上的声音。  
　　斑起身，他双手抱于胸前，没等他示意，柱间已经俯下身子，将自己手中的脚镣替他戴上。  
　　他一只手握住斑的脚踝靠上的部位，让那铁环中心扣入，这么近的距离，让他能看清晰的看见对方腿的形状，白皙而有力的小腿，上面汗毛很轻，软软的像是蒲公英的绒丝。  
　　我从来没摸过男人的腿。柱间心里有种古怪的感觉，这让他手掌使了些力道，感受那皮肤贴近的触感。  
　　冰凉的，并不粗糙。  
　　斑的脚动了动，向下看了他一眼。  
　　柱间收回手。  
　　等他站起来的时候，便感到一股力道朝他的后背袭了过来。  
　　他的反应敏捷迅速，右手一个格挡，将那力道抵住。——警棍，还有一张青筋暴起的脸。  
　　“你看上去脸色很差，是不是身体不适。”柱间好心的问候道。  
　　“闭嘴！”那狱警脸上冒火，那一击没有将眼前这个碍眼的家伙吃到苦头，他心里像是无数条毒蛇盘旋欲出，但找不到出口。他仰头看着眼前这个男人——年轻，俊朗，笑容得体的像是他妈的精心度量过。这样的人监狱不是没有过，那些傅粉油头的贵公子们一旦进了这里，哪怕第一天还昂起他那高贵的头颅，日子久了照样得跪在别的男人的胯间。但这些人因陀罗一个都瞧不上，他就像是一个清心寡欲的圣僧，或者说，是这悬崖峭壁之上的圾场场里唯一不因为性爱和欲望而变得肮脏的男人，他俯视着他们，俯视着所有人，他强大而且完美。  
　　他不应沦为凡人。  
　　狱警深深地剜了柱间一眼，他收起手中的警棍，塞回腰间，浑浊而发枯的眼睛看向斑。——他仍是那个姿势，即便是平视也带着股傲慢，在那柔和的阳光下，皮肤细白如银，黑发根根漆如黑炭，细致的眉眼，密而浓的长睫，神情如同宗教画像里的众神一样缺乏温度，但那样才是对的，那样才是极致的完美，神就应当高高在上。因陀罗，你的名字是应当称颂的[1]——  
　　你不应沦为凡人。  
　　他再一次的，用渴求的眼神看着斑，然而直到他眼里温度最终熄灭，对方也没有看他一眼，他终于摆正自己的头颅，他没说一句话，他的脚像是在地上拖行，发出尖锐的划动声，像是一根枯朽的柴棍。他伸出手，将那扇沉重的铁门整个拉开，阳光和灰尘如同海水一样涌入，终日被黑暗囚禁的房间照进自由的光，那里低矮，阴沉，连吸进的空气都是陈旧腐烂的味道。——空空荡荡，只有冰冷的地板，和同样冷冰生硬的墙壁。  
　　斑走了进去，悄无声息，连脚间的镣铐也没发出声响，他溶于黑夜之中，仿佛他本就属于那里。  
　　柱间弯下腰，进到那狭窄的室内，一只柔软的手摸到了他的脖子，湿润的滑腻的手，像是爬行动物的鳞片一样冰冷。柱间回过头，对上那双枯黄的双眼，他看到那人眼中深陷的疯狂与怨毒。  
　　“你所自恃的，难道不是敬畏神吗？”[2]  
　　柱间将他的手挪开，他目视着对方，眼睛倒映出外面的蓝天，天空素白的云朵，飞翔的海鸟。  
　　“我不是信徒。”他真诚地开口：“但我敬畏创造出天地的那股力量，无论他被人赋予什么名号。”  
　　“你只是个肮脏下贱的囚犯——”狱警像是撕破了那张嫉妒的网，毒蛇从他的双眼中爬动涌出。“你的手！你的灵魂！你的呼吸和存在都是亵渎神明！”  
　　“是的，我是你口中的囚犯。”柱间点头，他指了指屋里，那个沉默的身影，“而他也是。”  
　　“如你所见，我们都只是普通的服刑犯，这里没有神。”  
　　狱警朝后退了两步，他的肩膀高高低低地耸动着，嘴里含混地念叨着，他像是赤裸的婴儿那样望向那个黑暗的角落，他眼中所有的光芒都用来捕捉那个身影。  
　　斑微微地抬头，他终于望向了他。  
　　狱警像是得到分施恩宠的罪犯，他谦卑地低下他的头，但那双眼睛仍然贪婪的注视着黑暗里那张隐约的面孔。  
　　斑的声音从暗处传来，带着他惯有的冷淡的嘲讽。  
　　“神？”他在嗤笑。“这里从来就不存在那种东西——虚伪的信仰——”  
　　“可你是因陀罗大人，你是至高无上的。”他的上下牙发出磕打的声音。  
　　“一个至高无上的重刑犯？”斑冷笑。  
　　狱警感到身体的某个部位正在发硬发烫，一股快感从胯间涌上，他声音带着颤抖和无尽的渴盼：“我知道，你同样也是恶鬼，但是你不应该和凡人为伍，你是不同的，你是绝无仅有的——”  
　　“我的王，我的神啊！求你倾听我呼求的声音，因为我向你祷告。”[3]  
　　他的声音越发的疯狂而大声，后面的狱警不知所措的看着眼前这一幕。——他们的长官俯身正跪在地上，朝着一个犯人呼喊。  
　　砰——  
　　站在门口的柱间将那扇铁门重重地合上，外面的声音被掐灭，连带着光线也一并被阻隔。  
　　“他很崇拜你。”黑暗里，柱间出声道。“他将你视为神明，而你是个罪犯。”  
　　“只是想上我又不敢罢了。”斑冷哼。  
　　“……”柱间犹豫地道：“像他这样的人很多。”他用的陈述句。  
　　斑没有回答他。  
　　“即便以男人的标准，你也长得很好看。”柱间继续道。“我好像有些理解了。”  
　　“理解什么？”斑的声音冷沉。  
　　“为什么男人会对另一个男人产生欲望。”  
　　“——你是想变成尸体烂在禁闭室吗？”  
　　“不，我不是说我有这种感觉，我只是开始接受这种现象。”  
　　“你到底想说什么？”斑不耐烦地出声。  
　　“只是想和你探讨这个问题。”  
　　“——我可没你这份闲心——东西在哪？”  
　　柱间走向斑那里，在黑暗中他仍然步履稳健。  
　　“我放在了你那盆植物里。”他回答道。“放心，我不知道里面有什么，这里没有电子设备可以查看。”  
　　“你该庆幸这里没有。”  
　　“斑，我不知道你想做什么，但是我感觉那是件危险的事。”  
　　“又是感觉？你真该开个占卜店，以免浪费你那该死的感觉。”  
　　“我说对了。”柱间反问道。  
　　斑顺着墙壁坐下，冷声道：“你进来的目的如果是为了打听这件事，那你最好现在就收手。”  
　　“不，我完全不清楚你要做什么。”柱间摇头，他也坐了下来，“我进来是为了一个人。”  
　　“……”斑本不想过问的，但听到柱间的声音后，那个字还是脱口而出。“谁？”  
　　“他不在这个监区，集合的时候我就发现没有他。”柱间揉了揉眉心，“这里太乱了，虽然他身手不错，但是被捕的时候身上有伤。”  
　　斑听出他语气中的在意，他问道：“到底是谁？”  
　　“一名警察。”柱间回答道。但他没有说出对方的名字。  
　　斑拧住眉，不是因为柱间，而是因为他自己。——刚才的问话，那本不应该发生。他不会去管别人的事，但事实上，自从这个人出现后，他管得太多了。  
　　“这不正常。”他半闭着眼睛，对自己说道。  
　　“的确不正常。”柱间似乎误解了，他叹了口气：“他有着一流的身手，坚定的信念，被捕前还破获了三角洲那边的一起贩毒案，被授予了蓝心勋章。但上个月，在追踪某个案件的线索时被扣上了贪污受贿的罪名，没有走任何司法程序，就被押送到了断望崖。”  
　　“——你也是警察？”斑提醒自己不要介入，不要过问，甚至不要将注意力放在柱间那里，但是讽刺的，他却真像一个“朋友”那样，在和对方交谈。  
　　柱间没有正面回答他的问题，他像是有些累了，靠着墙壁，开始说些漫无边际的话。“你小时候，有过什么梦想吗？”  
　　斑闭上眼睛，他回答道：“有。”  
　　“能讲讲吗？反正这里除了你，我，一间不见光的屋子没有别的东西——”他顿了下，环顾了下四周，“也没有窃听器。”  
　　斑沉默了一会，他背贴着冰冷的墙壁，眼前浮现很多断断续续的场景，那些他以为早已沉坠深海的东西，却在这几天漂浮而起，碍眼得很。  
　　“很多年前的事了。”他慢慢开口，有些意兴阑珊。  
　　柱间安静的听着，他坐在离斑很近的地方，他的腿只要微微往右侧一些，便能挨着对方，鼻息和话语的声音近在耳边。  
　　“我有一个弟弟。”他在那碎片式的场景里随便摘下了一片，“在其他兄弟相继死去后，我便只剩下他了。”  
　　“最初…只是想保护好他而已。为了让他不用忍受那些遭罪的东西，我必须要活下来，并因此变强。”他的讲述就像他的回忆一样断断续续，跳跃而无序。“而后来，我有了一只小狗。那个梦想也慢慢变得更为明确。”  
　　“那只死掉的小狗。”  
　　斑没说话。  
　　柱间在他的肩膀那里轻拍了下：“那只狗是别人送给你的？”  
　　斑摇了摇头，他眸光闪烁了一下：“他自己出现在了池塘边，傲慢的小东西。”  
　　柱间感觉心脏那里正缓慢有力地被撞击着，他深吸了一口气，将手按到斑的手上：  
　　“——为什么你用的是‘他’。”  
　　沉默。  
　　斑没有将手抽走，那宽厚的，温暖的手心的热度从指尖处一路传遍全身每一根血管，在黑暗里触感变得更为敏感。——热。  
　　“你有没有想过…也许你的记忆并不准确。”柱间出声道。  
　　斑将手抽走，他睁开眼睛，仰头看着天花板的一角。“我已经不在乎了——柱间。”  
　　柱间感到胸膛里噪声渐小，慢慢回归平静。  
　　“那你在乎什么？”他听见自己这么问道。  
　　温热的气息喷洒在他的脸颊，身边的那个人，像是黑夜中燃烧的火焰。  
　　斑没有回答。  
　　柱间的视线空中与对方交合，他们看进彼此的眼睛。  
　　“我们才认识一天——甚至不到一天。”他缓缓的开口，他的内心驱使着他说着，“为什么我却觉得我和你相识很久了。”  
　　斑沉默地注视着他。  
　　“我有本日记，连我弟弟都不知道，我那时候还记了日记。”柱间的眼睛凝视着斑，他再次握住了对方的手。  
　　“那里面记录了一段被我遗忘的事情，一个被我遗忘的朋友。”  
　　“我在日记里叫他——斑。”  
　　—— 那只手颤动了一下。  
　　***  
　　[1][2]出自约伯记  
　　[3]出自诗篇  
　　


	9. Chapter 9

 柱间双臂撑在地上，人则伏在斑的身上，他们之间只留有极为仄小的间距，他看着斑的眼睛——即使在黑暗中，两人也能将对方的神情一览无遗。

“那年我只有十岁。”他出声。“他也是差不多的年纪。”

“第一次相遇的时候，他正在打水漂，手法很烂，但是很专注。我没在那里见过像他这样还有心情玩的人…所以我和他打了个招呼——用一个连飞十几下的水漂石。”

“……”斑只是看着柱间，他一言不发，连身体都没有动一下。

“我能看出他也很高兴，至少我的日记上是这么写的。他将我视为打水漂的对手，我们聊天，比试，并交换了彼此的名字。一有时间我们便在湖边见面，那是我每天最快乐的时候，我们有说不完的话，有相同的梦——”

“够了——”斑将手放在柱间的肩膀上，他的眼眸像是蒙上了一层灰色，晦涩而冰冷。“我没有心情听你这些无聊的往事。”

然后他推开了对方。

柱间发出轻微的笑声，他挑起眉毛道：“你就是日记里的那个人。”他坐在地上，眼角带着细细的笑纹。

“我不是。”斑站了起来，他走到离柱间最远的墙角，神情并没有什么变化。“斑这个名字很常见，还有——我也不会打水漂。”

“但一切都对得上，年龄，名字，性格…不过日记里的你似乎更可爱一些。”柱间停顿了一下，眼前亮了亮，“你还说有人站在背后你就尿不出来。”

“——你这天真的毛病该改改了。”斑翻开手里的书，准确无误的翻到早上读的那一页，“就算你找到了那个人，又能怎么样？陪你回顾一下童年？还是满足一下你过于旺盛的探索精神。你忘掉了他，那这个人便无足轻重，就像脚底踩过的泥土。”

“我这二十多年来一直在找他。”

 柱间的声音沉稳而有力，当他听到泥土两个字的时候，眉头深深地皱了起来。

 “他对我很重要。”

 “但你忘了他。”

 “对。”柱间眼神变得极为复杂，他的唇抿直绷紧，又松开，“直到我父亲离世，我也没能问出关于那时候的事，就像被剪掉一段的磁带，除那之外，我有完整的记忆，十岁之前很多的事情都很清楚。如果不是那本日记，我甚至不会怀疑我记忆里有至少两年的空白。”

 斑没说话，他的目光只停留在书上。

“他是我第一个朋友。”柱间眼睛里染上些温柔的暖色，“我想查清楚那时候究竟发生了什么。他就像永无乡里的小孩一样，无迹可寻。很多年之后，我才打听出了一些事情。”

  斑眼眸闪烁了一下。

“但那些消息隐隐绰绰，并且不都是好的——我甚至有过最坏的预想，他也许已经死了，葬身于那场大火，所以连尸骨也找不到。”柱间的头抬起，他看着角落的方向，声音温和得如同轻拂的晚风：“直到我遇到了你。”

“——你只是在寻找慰藉。”斑开口，他的视线仍然在书的第一行字，“找一个相同名字的人，自我欺骗。”

“不，你就他。”柱间反驳道。

斑脸上露出一抹冷厉的笑，他牵动了一下嘴角，“那么你好好听着——”

书本被啪地一下合上，他抬起头，在黑夜里，那眼睛闪烁着赤色的幽光。

“我生长在贫民窟，像你这样的人恐怕从来都没有踏足过那种地方。——贫穷疾病犯罪，一切你能想象到的不幸都盘绕在那里。我从懂事起就开始摸枪，第一次杀人是为了半块面包，那是个毒瘾缠身被掏空口袋的家伙，他想抢我们的食物，被我一枪爆头。”斑冷笑，指了指额头，“子弹正中额心，他死的时候那双凹陷的双眼还在瞪着我，但我毫无感觉，那一刻让我确信我是个天生的恶棍。”

柱间看着他，嘴唇动了动，“那只是为了生存。”

“接下来就不是了。”斑将一只手放在膝盖上，“我感受到那种乐趣，在那种命案稀松平常的地方，警方根本管不来。我枪法很准，从没有失过手，而且有足够多的人供我磨练这门手艺，并且因此有了固定的工作。”他看着柱间逐渐灰暗的脸色，遮住眼中细微的情绪。“——杀人。男人女人老人小孩——只要肯出得起价——”

“斑。”柱间终于出声打断他，他脸色的笑容早已消失，但眼里仍燃有一丝希望，他像是为了确定有些语无伦次：“那只狗，那只小狗，还有那个池塘……”

“在那种人都吃不饱饭的地方，哪有人养得起狗。你之前问的没错，我用的‘他’。”斑目光沉沉，“不过是人是狗都没有区别，他也是个天真的家伙，会用那双可怜兮兮的大眼睛看着你，当然他还没天真到犯蠢的地步，他这样做只是为了骗取别人的同情获得食物。他瘦小软弱，一无是处，只会说些漂亮话来哄人，之所以接近我，也是因为我能接济他。”

“为什么？”柱间的头渐渐低下，他的话语中有种说不出的失望与苦涩。

“人活着总得找点乐子，我接济他，就像喂一条狗，你能指望一条宠物狗干什么？”

“——他为什么会死？”

“因为他的天真，找了我做他的饲主。当你杀了某些人的时候你必定会得罪另一些人，我有能力自保，但是他没有。——我找到他的时候，他身上有四颗弹孔，牙齿也被打掉了不少，那些人想从他嘴里打听我的下落——但可笑的，那个软弱的家伙竟然至死也没透露一个字。”

柱间终于沉默了，他像弯折的麦秆，曲坐在地上，他脸上没有什么表情，黑色的长发挡住了他侧脸，高大的身躯蜷曲着，膝盖合拢，孤独和失落同他的背影融合成一处。

 他相信了。斑闭了闭眼，他脸上没有流露出什么，而当他试图翻开那本书时，却好似忘了刚才的页码。他坐在墙角，在漆黑的房间里，书被一页页地，缓慢地翻动着。

 

***

脚步声，磕嗑嗒嗒，发出有规律的声响，由远及近。

——钥匙转了两圈，铁门被打开，露出缝隙，光线从外面透进来。——柔和的银白色的月光，像一汪铺着碎藻的水。

 一个盘子被推了进来，地面上发出刺拉声。

月光由长变短直至消失，铁门再度被关上，磕嗑的脚步声沿着走廊转了个弯，那是下楼的路。

 盘子上是两个塑料碗，盛着早没有热气的米饭，一条干瘪的海鱼，上面浇着不知名的粘稠的汤汁。

 禁闭室的时间已经过去了十个小时，除了最初的交谈外，他们再没有说过话，两人各自占据着房间的一角，沉默不语。

 那两碗饭也没有人动。两人都保持着同一个姿势，陷入某种静默的较量——或许说是相互无视。

 直到碗被收走。

 此时已至深夜，又过去了三个小时。黑暗封闭的室内被无孔不入的寒气笼罩，地板变得冰冷刺骨。

  斑起身，走到房间的东北角，那里放着一个木桶。他站在木桶的正前方，解开了自己的腰带。

  他的手搭在裤腰，裤子拉到胯骨时动作停了下来，后背绷紧。

 “……”他回头，一个高大的身影站在他的后面。

 裤子被重新提上系好，斑转了个身，让出那个木桶。

 柱间目光跟随着他，“你不尿吗？”

 这是十几个小时的沉默后，两人的第一次对话。

 柱间妥协了。

 斑皱了皱眉，他的语气像钢铁般生硬，“等你尿完。”

“我不尿。”柱间回道。

“……”斑先是沉默地与他对视，然后移开视线，“那么别挡着我。”

“我没挡着你。”

 “你站在我身后。”、“还是说有人站在你背后就尿不出来。”两人同时开口，柱间说完的时候，他的眼睛紧紧地盯着斑，对方避开了对视。

  斑一声不吭地走到木桶，他重新开始解开腰带，手触摸上那粗粝的布料——柱间正站在他身后，不到半米的地方。

 他的手动了动，裤子被拉下来一些，腰露了出来，细窄而结实，腹部的紧致的肌肉此刻崩出鲜明的线条。

 他缓缓地往下拉，直到裤子褪到胯骨之下。就像皮带被拉到了极限，僵硬从后背蔓延到了整个上半身，连脚跟处都开始变得发麻——他的手停在半空中，身体不经他控制的抖动了下。

 “你也这么敏感？”身后传来声音，越来越近。

 “——站到旁边去。”斑厉声道，他左手攥紧拳头，指甲掐进肉里来转移背后那阵寒颤，但肉体上些微的疼痛没有丝毫的帮助。

 柱间站到他的身侧。

“……”斑看着对方一脸自在的样子，他心里窜起一股烦躁的火苗。

“已经过了十分钟了。”在两人僵持了一阵后，柱间好心的提醒。“你这样憋着对身体不好。”

 “你站远点。”斑出声道。

 “我就在这。”柱间回道。

 “尿会溅到你身上。”斑与他对视，冷静道。

 “我不介意。”柱间嘴角牵动。

 斑收回视线，他的嘴唇紧抿，细长的眉毛微皱，然后他低下头，将最里层的内裤拉下，面无表情地掏出自己的东西，对准木桶。

 柱间视线下移。

 他看着斑的动作。——骨节分明的右手正扶着那微微下垂的东西，来这之前，他没见过除了他自己和他弟弟之外别的男人的胯间。而跟扉间一起洗澡，还是很小时候的事情。

 那天在澡堂里，他的确看见了不少，但就和任何正常人一样，他脑袋里除了洗澡没有别的想法。但这次，他的视线像是被某种力量吸在那里，他看见斑的手，看见被他握住的，那个挺直而柔软的部位。——比大腿的颜色要深一些，没有暴露在外的青筋，像是只有薄薄的一层皮包裹着，前端泛着湿润的水色。腹部往下至胯间的毛发也很稀疏，他的皮肤很白，手则更加瘦削而苍白，看到那只手半握着那里，大拇指轻放在上面，像是笼上一股柔和的力道。

 被那让人无法忽视的视线盯着胯间，斑索性闭上了眼睛，他强迫自己想些别的尽快尿出来，但哪怕闭上眼睛脑海里也全是对方那张脸。 

“我在日记的叫他，斑。”、“他对我很重要。”、“他是我第一个朋友。”

——够了。他恶狠狠地在心里道。 

“有人站在你背后就尿不出来。”，“你也这么敏感？”

——停下来！

他睁开眼睛，将那些吵闹的，烦心的声音劈成碎屑驱散而出。然后一把将裤子拎了起来。

“你怎么了？”柱间出声道。

 斑用肩膀撞开他，他的脸色看上去比任何时候都要不愉。

 柱间走到他身边蹲下，戳了下他的腿，被对方一脚踢开。

 他的眉毛仍然皱着，一只手撑在太阳穴那，左腿微微曲起，那姿势显示出他的烦躁。

  柱间也觉得自己有些过了，又想到对方是因为自己才被关进了禁闭室，更是带上了几分愧疚，“我刚才是有些反应过度，以为你是我要找的那位朋友。我不是故意和你过不去的，你别憋着了，我不看着你了，你尿吧。”

 斑抬起头，恶劣地瞪着他，眼眸里带着燥热的怒意。

他冷冷地扔下一句话。“尿不出来。”

“那我帮你？”柱间与他四目相对，脱口而出。

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

尴尬的沉默。

或许只有柱间在尴尬，但两人同时陷入沉默。

目光交锋。

“我——”柱间话开了个头，又不知道该怎么接下去，他僵在原地，感到贴着脸侧的头发有些发烫，连带着整个人都热热的，像是被推进了蒸汽弥漫的桑拿房。

斑盯着他，并不言语。他看出柱间显而易见的尴尬，还有那些笨拙的、不自在的小动作。那让他有种近乎兴奋的熟悉感，那股兴奋像是从心脏内部一点点咬噬着，攀爬着，又像是有一千只手在小心翼翼的抓挠着，但他面上却未流露出任何表情，只是将曲起的腿伸直，脚间的镣铐发出脆铛铛的金属声。

“你想怎么帮？”斑压低声音，他放松肩膀，靠在墙上。

 虽然柱间是站着的，但此刻，他气势明显弱了下来，他挪了挪身体，生硬地避开那道目光。他脑袋里萦绕不去的是刚才那幅画面，在那股热气慢慢汇聚到身体的中心时，他心里默默背诵着《道尔马克四重奏》中的某个故事的片段，他平日里的记性好到足够将其中某一页某一行自由的摘取出来，但现在他磕磕绊绊，他的心思全被多余的东西所占据了，他像是被强按着头去欣赏对方的身体，虽然他知道他此刻的心脏正在剧烈的鼓噪——这并不是什么会使人浮想翩翩心潮澎湃的场景，他们正身处于铁皮匣子般黑漆漆的窄屋里，身着简陋的囚犯服带着脚铐，这黑夜里一片寂静，而他们的目光在黑暗中交汇融合，紧扭在一起，他仿佛是站在光里，又或许是浮于虚空之中。

斑站了起来，逼近他，他的动作有股猛兽般的掠夺感，他的脚步轻而缓，几乎没有声音，而他的靠近则带着巨大的压迫，像是绷紧的鼓面被重锤一下下逐渐加快地敲打，柱间的心跳也同那鼓点一样，当斑站到他面前，与他只有不到一指的距离，那鼓点的响动达到了最大，而他整个人则静止住了。

“斑，我……”他喉头干涩地滚动了一下，斑的手搭在了他的肩膀。他们的鼻尖几乎贴在一起。

屋子里的寒气像是瞬间消散融化，燥热经由某个缝隙流动进来，环绕在两人之间。

     **可以拿纸剪一个星星然后让它掉下去吧？吧燥的根必须长出果实吗？这表示根必须种下去吗？就种在羊蹄叶旁边？还是贝壳里？——还是在贝壳里？还是在星星里……** 所有的故事都变成了同一个故事，全部的文字都搅合在一起，柱间心里涌起一股颤栗，他的视线因这阵颤栗而变得模糊，他感到久未有过的那种炙热。他抓住脑袋里仅有的那点冷静的理智，往后退了两步。

    “我现在有点——”他的声音透出压抑，他又往后退了几步。“——你最好离我远些。”

    斑像是完全没有听到似的，他悠闲的，漫步似的靠近，声音显得促狭而沙哑，他只是叫了声对方的名字。

    柱间整个身子蹲了下来，黑色的长发触到地面。他像是强迫自己转移注意力，语气飞快地道：“你想尿尿吗？”

    “我可以给你吹口哨——我有个性格古怪的弟弟，脾气差，眼神凶恶，当然这不是重点，你也不会想知道他经常让自己的兄长很没面子。我想说的是，我在他很小的时候给他把过尿，我有这方面经验，同样的——”

    触到唇上的干燥的指温让柱间停了下来，斑的脸在他的面前，没有什么表情，目光仿佛砂石弥漫的荒漠，又像是峡谷里流动的溪水，他用手抚摸着柱间的唇，拇指在上面摩擦着，他下颌微微扬起，傲慢而张扬，糅杂着讽刺。

   “还记得你刚进来时是怎么说的吗？”他用手抬起对方的下巴，强迫对方眼神与他对视。

   柱间眼睛漆黑而灼热，他用手掰开斑的手，往后仰了仰，按捺住那股热烈的鼓噪，他的声音比平时要低沉得多：“你说哪句？”

    斑喉咙里溢出沉闷的笑声，他也蹲下身子，视线与柱间平齐，“你这是对男人起反应了吗？”他看了眼柱间的腿间，柱间敏感地转过身去。“你不是对男人没有兴趣吗？还是说混进了监狱，所以顺便把性向也改了。”

    “你该去尿尿了。”柱间强硬地扭转话题。

     斑没有直接回答他。他的手在墙壁上有规律的敲击了几下，发出吭吭的钝响。

   “现在更需要 **尿尿** 的难道不是你？”斑暗讽道。

    柱间头埋在手臂里，陷入一种空前的低落。他对着一个男人，一个男人——这不对劲。他才进监狱一天，而在过去的三十年里，他对任何男人的屁股可没有丝毫的邪念。

    斑凝视着柱间，那股熟悉感几乎攀爬到了顶峰，像是被什么蛊惑住了，他的手在柱间的头上重重地敲了下，“你这消沉癖就不能改好？”

柱间猛地抬起头来，目光灼灼。

他一把攥住斑的肩膀，整个人几乎扑到对方身上，他先前的退让和低落被抛之脑后，他神情凛冽，气势慑人。

 他欺近斑的眼前，逼问道：“——你之前在撒谎。”

 斑只皱着眉，沉默。

 “——你认识我对不对——”他的语气急迫而步步紧逼，“只有那个人还有我家人会知道我这消沉的癖好。可你一眼就看出来了，你——”

 “你是他对不对。”他的声音放缓，放轻，甚至带着一丝小心翼翼。

 斑眼神转淡，他的手按住柱间的胳膊，逼迫对方松开手，但是那两双手却纹丝不动，而那热切的眼神几乎将人烧着一般。

 他的手动了动。

 右拳毫不留情地飞向柱间的下巴，他这次没有克制力道，如果被打中，那里的骨头和脖子将整个被打穿。

  而那一拳在空中就被截了下来，柱间的速度比斑的还要快，他脸上的神情没有丝毫的变化，像是接住一颗掉落的石子那样轻而易举。

“你果然隐藏了很多——！”斑整个人兴奋起来，他的眼神变得狂热。

“我们先把这件事说清楚。”柱间将斑按到在地上，俯视着他。

 斑胸口起伏着，他突然迸裂出大笑，眼里的阴霾一扫而空，他的声音豪放而热烈，带着不容反抗的挑衅：“——那你得先赢过我！”

 “你打不过我的。”柱间皱眉，他的语气无比自然。

 斑双臂一撑，脚下使力，一跃而起，他露出冷笑：“你倒是有自信。”

 柱间看进他的眼里，微微叹了口气，“如果我赢了你，你就会告诉我真相？”

 斑知道对方已经妥协，他的脸上露出狂妄而激烈的笑意，细胞和每一根神经都燃烧兴奋起来，他大声喊道：“来吧——柱间间间间间间间间——”

 笑声在狭窄的屋子里响彻回荡。

 柱间目光微沉，精力集中。——虽然他有自信能胜过对方，但是也绝对不能掉以轻心，斑将是他遇到的最难缠和麻烦的对手，因为他们也许有相同的……

 他敛住神，躲开那快到难以捕捉的拳头。即使他在黑暗里能视物，但是这种环境对于判断仍然会造成误差。——拳头擦过了他的脸颊。

 激烈的打斗声几乎在屋子里的各个地方同时响起，镣铐完全没起到它们应有的作用，反而成为了两人的武器，他们的动作极为快速而迅猛，拳头和拳头之间发出砰擦的巨响。但屋里毕竟空间狭小，两人采取了同样的将对方逼到角落的策略，但是他们实力相当，一番较量下来谁也没能成功，反倒是四周的墙壁和地板上被凿穿出数个孔洞和裂缝。

  斑从未像此刻那般畅快淋漓，他眼神里整个燃烧起来，越来越旺，随后转为鲜艳的赤红，他的神情也更加的专注和狂躁，只有在战斗中他才能感受到那激烈的心跳，而只有在实力均衡的战斗中他才享受到活着的快意。——他等了不知道多少年了，能有这么一个人，与他一战！

  在柱间从右边逼近，拳头即将打中他时，那股狂热的快感袭遍了全身，斑的神情反而冷却下来，他的眼里灼热的光芒在燃烧。他的手动了动，原本空无一物的地方突然窜出了无数的火星，火焰从他的周身迸发了出来，那火舌如同飞龙一样舞动着，将整间屋子照的宛如白昼。

柱间神情变了。

但他没有时间去思考，那火焰已经朝他席卷而来，能将人皮肤瞬间烧焦的热度让整个屋子沸腾起来，柱间在地上翻了个滚，躲开那直冲过来的火球，他拳头紧了紧，大声吼道：“你失去控制了！”

斑已经听不见了，他置身于火焰之中，头发被鼓胀的热气吹得飘飞而起，他只是看着柱间，火焰的攻势越来越大——他要将对方逼入绝境。

 已经无可躲避了。再这样下去，整个屋子将会被燃着。柱间闭了闭眼，在睁开的刹那，整个房间像是活过来了一般，茂盛的大树的枝桠从四面八方伸展了出来，树枝像是巨钳一样绑住了斑的四肢，将他禁锢到墙角。水流从天而降，奔涌出来，将那剩下的火焰扑灭。这一幕只在瞬间，柱间神色变得冷厉，随着他的脚步，那些树桠慢慢的收起回缩，他走到斑被固定住的那个墙角，毫不留情地朝着对方的脸上殴了一拳，血丝顺着嘴角流了出来，沾在柱间的拳头上。

“这就是你的能力吗？”斑面色未改，即使动弹不得，他没有任何惧意。

“——你不该做出这种危险举动，你应该也清楚那会有怎样的下场。”柱间扳住他的下巴，他胸腔里盈满了怒意，但在对上斑眼神的一刹那，他的声音还是软了下来，他收回手，缓缓放下。“你太冲动了。”

斑仍然在笑，但是那笑容已染上冷意，他直视着柱间，不屑道：“你想一直夹着尾巴做人？为了伪装成普通人而舍弃自己身体的一部分。”

“不是舍弃，而是隐藏。”柱间纠正道。“这种能力将会造成恐慌，引发无止境的麻烦，我们必须要使自己融入。”

“——为什么必须融入他们，而不是他们来承认我们。”

“因为他们才是绝大多数。”柱间提高音量，他放松对斑的禁锢。“我们是——异类。”

“异类？哈哈哈哈哈哈——”在那阵笑声后，斑的眼神变得冷凝，“你已经被那一套可笑的观念洗脑了吗柱间，不要忘了，是谁将我，将我们变成这样——”

“你果然是当年的……”

“已经不重要了。”斑打断他。他的手按在木桩之上，将其捏得粉碎，他拍了拍衣服上的木屑，冷声道：“之前说过，你赢了我，我会告诉你真相。”

柱间只是紧盯着他。

斑的肩膀擦过对方，他继续朝前走，走到角落那个木桶，刚才的火焰并没有波及到它，斑解开裤子，他的动作流畅而迅速，连续的水柱滴在木桶里。

“那么我告诉你。”斑将裤子拉上，他没有转身，柱间看不见他的神情。“——我并非你要找的那个人。”

“随你信不信。我的记忆里没有你——无论出于何种原因。”

“也许你和我一样，只是遗忘了？”柱间开口。

“我说过了，能被遗忘的能被舍弃的，都是无足轻重的。”斑朝着柱间走了过来。他的脸上又恢复一贯的冷静。“即使我是你要找的那个人，我对那些过往也没有任何的留恋。”

  “我会让你想起来。”柱间坚持道。

  “——想起来什么？”斑走近他，目光沉沉：“你自己不也忘记了吗？”

   柱间沉默了。

   漆黑的屋子里，泛着股燃烧后焦糊刺鼻的气味。

   斑走到柱间的面前，他手臂按住对方的肩膀，轻轻一推，将对方逼至墙角。

   “比起这个——”他漆黑的眼眸在黑夜里闪烁着些许的光亮。

    柱间能将他的脸看得清清楚楚，能听见他低沉的笑意，但是却无法预料他接下来的举动。

    斑向前倾身，他用膝盖顶开对方的腿，嘴唇凑到柱间的耳边，潮湿的热气灌入柱间的耳中。

    他的身体和对方紧贴在一起，手则一路往下，覆上了那个滚烫的部位。

     “礼尚往来。”他感受到对方身体的紧绷。

      他单手环住柱间的后背，手轻轻擦过对方的背脊。那里在颤抖。

      两人的身体交叠在一起，如果此刻月光能够照射进来，那两道身影将融为一处，化为一道纠缠的剪影。

     “——我帮你。”斑的声音低沉而醇厚。

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 柱间从未感到如此进退两难。他被逼到墙角，被一双有力的臂膀环绕着，那灼热的温度自由地穿过衣服的阻隔直达心脏和四肢，他感到身体像是融成了一滩水，缓缓地流淌坠落，连举起手推开对方的力道都没有。他喉咙里发出沉闷的声响，双臂彻底瘫软下来——那双手轻而易举地探进了他的腰间，顺着腰线往下，裤带被拉出轻响，手滑了进去，摸到了那个滚烫的部位。

“——这么硬了。”斑低沉的声音传到他耳边，他的心脏开始悸动，像是开到了最大功率的马达，嗡嗡地响着，所有的感官都集中在那被手所覆盖住的部位，四肢变得如同石头一样僵硬，又如同绸缎一样绵软。

“放开我。”柱间的声音艰涩而虚弱，他像是挤出了全部的声音。“唔——”

那股力道加大了，斑的手开始收紧，他的五指均匀的覆盖在上面，缓缓地动了起来。柱间伏在他的肩膀上，大口大口地喘息着。

被握住的地方变得更加灼热，并在手心里膨胀变粗，那里密布的血管和神经无比清晰的感受到施加于上面的力，上下伸缩的，套弄的力道。拇指不时的在那前端摩挲着，液体一点点渗出，带出逐渐升高的体温，皮肤变得通红而敏感，汗毛软软的趴下，躺在肌肉缝隙间溢出的汗珠里。耳边的热气让头脑像被熨烫平铺，汗水的咸味，空气里弥漫的焦炭味，从斑身上传来的男性野蛮的气味混合在一起，钻进鼻腔。柱间对准斑的脖子用力咬了一口。

然后用手环住了对方的腰。

“你还是真是犬科的啊……柱间。”斑扭动了下脖子，他的手上的动作没停，从那里渗出的液体，让他的手变得粘稠而滑润。他另一只手动了动， 腰带被解开，裤子松垮地垂落，大腿处的皮肤暴露在空气里。

 柱间嘶了一声，突如其来的冷空气让腿间灼烫的部位变得更为敏感，小腹也整个绷紧。从他的角度能看见斑和他紧贴的上身，以及对方在他推荐缓慢抽动的手腕。

“你到底想做什么——”他闭上眼睛，压抑住喉咙里的喘息。

 斑凑近他，低低的声音吹拂进柱间的耳里，柱间发出闷哼。“让你射出来——”

 “不，我是问你有什么目的。”柱间的声音变得沙哑，从身体中心传来的感觉一波波的往上涌，他的大脑正被那种感觉快速的侵蚀着。

 “啧——废话可真多。”斑冷声道，他手上的速度加快，柱间仰着头，低声而压抑地喘动。

 后背抵在墙壁上，柱间借着这一支撑力勉强站住，他的手不受控制地顺着斑的身体上下摸索着，指尖传来的光滑的触感让他的意识被进一步击碎，他像是回到了那艘轮船上，随着海水的流动的风力而起伏摇晃。手指所触碰的那结实的肌肉和硬实的骨骼在提醒他，那是一个男人。而那双略微粗糙的男性的手掌此时正握住他胯间的部位，那里正在发胀，鼓噪，酸麻的快感一波波聚集发散，他的大腿和双臂开始收缩，呼出的热气让睫毛和眼睑都开始发烫，鼻尖处凝出一层薄汗，沾在脸颊的头发让皮肤有些刺痒。

 斑知道他快要出来了，柱间大半个身子都靠在他的身上，全身的肌肉紧绷到了极点，手中握住的那灼烫硬挺的地方也开始微颤，喉间溢出无法压抑的低喘。斑附上他的耳朵，他的声音像是从很远的地方漂流而来，带着潮湿的暧昧。“是你自己弄射得更快——还是这样——”他的手指在那湿润的顶端轻轻碾磨然后用两指揉捏了一下。“柱——间。”

在喊出对方名字的同时，手掌握住的地方抽搐轻颤，柱间整个人栽倒他的身上，温热的液体顺着斑的指缝流了下来。

 柱间的头一直埋在斑的颈窝，他一言不发。

 斑用手在柱间的裤子上擦了擦，他面上看不出喜怒，声音显得平淡：“要知道，你来的可是断望崖，五大国里最深不见底最肮脏淫乱的监狱——才一天，你就对着男人硬了…你迟早会成为和他们一样的人，那些你从骨子里鄙视的罪犯们。”

 柱间没有反驳，他的头缓缓地抬起来，他的眼睛乌黑而漆亮，燥热的火焰从里面褪去，他的神情冷静而收敛。“所以你的目的就是证明这个？”

斑看着他的脸，柱间听到他低沉的笑声。

“我只是想看看——你失控的样子。”斑双臂搁在胸前，下巴微微地扬起。

柱间朝他逼近，他冲着对方嗅了嗅，斩钉截铁道：“不，你在撒谎。”

 “……”斑皱眉，他搁在手臂上的食指动了动。

 柱间上下打量着他，然后将裤子提起，系好。

“你刚才确实是——”他在犹豫那个措辞，斑的手指在胳膊上轻敲。

 脑海中冒出的一连串词让柱间脸皮发红，他挑了个最平淡正常的，看着斑的眼睛道：“你对我有感觉了。”

斑的肩膀耸动起来。——他在笑。但神情仍然张狂而冷漠。

“不错的想象力，你怎么不说我爱上你了呢？”他鼓了鼓掌，面露讽刺。

柱间皱眉，像是在认真的思考这一可能性，脸色颇为复杂，“你得给我点时间。”

柱间听到了牙齿摩擦的声音，斑冷冷地瞪着他，“你向来都是这么自以为是？”

“——那股吸引力。”柱间出声，“你应该也有所感觉。当我们彼此靠近的时候，就像磁石一样相互吸引着，你的身体也在绷紧，别试图掩饰，我感觉到了。而你刚才所做的——我想没对第二人做过吧。”

斑不说话。

柱间继续道：“也许和当年的…事情有关。毕竟我们的能力，来源于同一个——”

 斑抬起手打断他，“这里随时可能有人过来。”他们刚才引发的动静可不小。

“那你刚才还……”柱间刚毅的脸庞浮现一抹暗红，他下意识地将裤腰又往上提了些许。他看着斑自如的神色，才反应过来，这种事在这里也是稀松平常。

斑的目光凝视着他，然后用手揽过他的脖子，沉声道：“别随便露出那种表情，会让我想上你。”

 柱间反手抱住他的腰身，手顺着斑的头发抚摸着：“就体格和实力来说，我更适合上你。”

 “你也只不过凑巧赢了我一次。”斑虽然这么说着，但却任由对方抱着，他甚至找了个舒服的位置靠在对方身上。

 “可我不喜欢男人。”柱间诚恳道。“你也同样。”

“难道你以为监狱那些人天生就爱操男人的屁股？”

“——你果然是爱上我了。”

“……我只想说。在这里性和性取向无关。”

柱间的手停了下来，“你是想和我发展成那种关系？”

“哪种？”斑神情冷淡。

“炮友。”柱间皱眉。

“……”斑将下巴搁在他肩膀上，“你还知道这种词？”

“当然，我又不是天真无知的小鬼。”

“哦？像你这种单枪匹马就闯进这龙潭虎穴的人——恐怕天真无知都不足以来形容。”

“你在担心我？”柱间愣了愣，

“——很久没有遇到像你这样的。”斑缓缓开口，柱间眨了眨眼，心里的某一块搅动起来。

“自作多情的家伙。”斑冷笑，拳头却不由地攥紧。心底的声音在不断地辩驳，那个已经被抹杀被遗忘的身影，正在镜子的对面无声地说着。

 斑闭上眼睛，他推开柱间，自己退到几米远的地方，他揉了揉自己的太阳穴，那里正疼痛的跳动。

 蹬蹬的脚步声穿过铁门传进来。

三个，不，四个人。

两人很有默契的噤声，各自靠在墙壁的一侧。

脚步声渐近，钥匙插进了门里。

月光和黑影同时照了进来。

门口站着四个人，开门的是一个身材微胖红脸络腮的中年男人。

他扫了眼屋内的狼藉的一片，吹了声口哨。

 

***

他们被提前放了出来。并要求提交一份详细的事故经过说明。——禁闭室像是纵火现场，墙壁的某些地方被烧的焦黑，上面还有几个窟窿裂在上面。

面对狱警的口头盘问，两人口径一致地道：“意外事故。”

而这明显敷衍了事的解释竟然也被接受了，他们被押回了监狱，没有进一步的惩罚措施。

“你早就料到了？”铁栅被合上后，柱间问道。

斑走到门口，他没有理会柱间，而是敲了下墙壁。

那边立刻传来一个苍老的声音，雀跃地道：“你们大闹了一场？——噢我就知道，不愧是你，因陀罗。”

“嘿小子，你刚才说的话我听见了。”青坊主隔空对柱间喊道，“要说你可真是好命啊，才刚来，因陀罗就看上你了，要知道这五年可从来没人能入他的……”他的声音渐渐小了，然后紧紧地捂住了嘴巴。他刚意识到自己说了什么。——年纪大了，连嘴巴也变得和肚子一样松垮了。

“他们为什么不再追究？”柱间转向那边问道。

 问得正好。——青坊主见机赶紧转移话题。“因为监狱那些人也怕麻烦，如果继续关押下去闹出更大的事情，他们还得层层往上打报告。这里虽然相当于一个自治地——这还是说得好听，其实只算得上是被流放的孤岛。但也不是没人管，外界也有眼睛盯着这里，前几年有几个轰动一时的政治犯被押送到这里的第二天就暴毙了，不少媒体前往这里采访，也不知道他们通过什么手段竟然获得了不少隐秘的内部消息，监狱里的一些不好的传闻也被报道了出去，顺便引发了外界对于囚犯待遇和人权之类的关注，虽然最后不了了之了，但也让上面那些家伙警惕了起来，无为也是那时候被派过来的，他的手段倒也见效，监狱的风气收敛多了。”青坊主絮絮叨叨地解释道，走廊里只能听到他的声音。                        

 “政治犯？”柱间的声音传了过来。他的脑海里闪过几年前的一个案子。

 “对外是这么宣称的，究竟犯了什么罪只有他们自己知道。”青坊主不怀好意笑道。“毕竟在有些时候，哪怕你是遵纪守法的好公民，只要某些人想让你进来，你就得进来。”

“好了，你的话太多了。”斑低沉的声音地传来。

青坊主缩了下脖子，做了个缝嘴巴的动作。

柱间低头回忆着，斑看了他一眼，然后对墙壁那边问道：“无为那边有什么动静？”

“您真是料事如神。”青坊主讨好地搓了搓手，神秘兮兮地道，“午饭过后，又进行了一次集合，无为从里面挑走了几个人，把他们带走了——现在还没回来。”

 斑回到自己的桌前，没再说什么。他一直携带的那本书被扔在桌子的一角。

柱间来到墙边，他和青坊主小声地聊着天，多半是青坊主在说话。

 “哈哈哈——说起来，今天不少人都在议论你。”

“议论什么？”

“说你真有手段，能把因陀罗迷住。”最后两个字，青坊主的声音压到最小。

“这就算迷住吗？”柱间疑惑。

“当然，你可不知道。因陀罗是个多么眼高于顶的家伙，我从没见过他对任何人表现出兴趣——无论男人女人。”

“可这里没有女人。”

“咳，孩子我当然知道，这仅仅是一种表示强调的手法。”青坊主凑近墙角，低声道：“而且因陀罗自己也说过，他不喜欢女人。”

 柱间愣住了，他的头也凑到墙角，同样低声道：“但他不是同性恋。”

“这个当然，他对那些从来表现的很冷淡，我同他做了五年的邻居——”青坊主嘴上下合动，小声耳语道：“甚至从来没察觉到他有过正常的自慰行为，我有时候忍不住怀疑他是不是，嗯……”

“不不不，他不是。”柱间连忙替对方辩解道。

青坊主眼前一亮，心里升腾出一股激动，他像是挖掘到金矿一样，急冲冲地道：“你是说，你们已经做——”

“你误会了。”柱间一把打断他，他悄悄看了眼斑，见对方正陷入沉思，心稍稍放下，继续道：“我们之间并没有什么。”说这话的时候他有些心虚，于是含糊而过。“我只想说，他并不像他表现出的那么冷淡，在某些时候，会变得非常的热情。”柱间回忆起斑战斗时狂热的笑意。

青坊主这样油滑的人自然察觉到他有所隐瞒，他发出意味不明的笑声，“好吧，你们在这那间黑暗的小屋里，可没发生任何事情，你却觉得他热情。”他拖长尾音。

柱间想起刚才的事，脸上一红，也不好再说话了。

屋里，斑起身将书插进书架里，他朝着柱间的方向走了过来。

两人停止了交谈，青坊主立刻爬到床上，四肢一摊，迅速发出呼噜的鼾声。

“我要去洗澡了。”斑看着他道。

他这是在邀请我。柱间心道。“我可以一起去吗？”他仍然礼貌地问了一句。

“随便。”斑冷着脸道。

柱间只是笑。但随后他反应过来，“可我们怎么出去？——门已经锁上了。”现在是深夜，早已经过了放风的时间了。

斑瞥了他一眼，摊开手，一把钥匙躺在他的掌心。然后他看了眼花盆。

柱间瞬间明白了，便摸了摸头低笑了下。

门被轻声的合上，随着两人脚步声的远离，正在打鼾的青坊主瞬间睁开了眼睛，他的眼睛泛出锐利的光芒。

“年轻人啊。”他喃喃低语道。

 


	12. Chapter 12

　　那并不是一次友好的见面。

　　洗衣房所在的那条昏暗充满刺鼻洗涤剂气味的走廊里，四个赤裸着胳膊嘴上和下巴都打上铁环的男人，被他们围在中间的是个瘦小的，红头发的小子——他看上去不到二十岁，皮肤苍白，灰色的眼珠镶在眼眶里，蜷缩在墙角的身体瑟瑟发抖，像只可怜的、被围猎的鹿。

　　六个人，四个猎人，一个猎物，还有柱间，挤在这条过道。柱间站在离他们不到三块砖的地方，推着装满被褥的推车，轮子和地板摩擦的声音停止了。

　　猎人们的视线并没有落到他的身上，他们步步紧逼那墙角的猎物，好像这里并不是一条人来人往的走廊。暴力在这里稀松平常到让人麻木，在那无数的从喉咙深处，胸腔里挤出来的声音里，唯独没有求救声，没有一个被逼近绝境的人会指望路过的人投来哪怕一个怜悯的眼神。

　　一双手掀开了红发男人的囚服，露出他平坦的小腹，那里正因害怕在抽动着，两根粗而油腻的手指嵌进里面，指甲在那惨白的皮肤上划出两道红痕，呜咽的声音低低地响起，引起男人们越发夸张的笑声。

　　走廊铺的石砖是每块长约半米的花岗岩，三块的距离也就是一米半，以柱间的速度他不到半秒就能将那四个男人横扫在地，解救那个被围困的可怜兮兮的大男孩。——但他犹豫了。

　　——这里不是外面，能被关进来的可绝不是什么善男信女。

　　但柱间的犹豫并非因为这个理由，他向来是对人性有些过于乐观的天真和充满怜悯的希望。

　　时间回到半个月前。

　　那份潦草的、语焉不详的事故报告也没有被追究，在当天下午，柱间被安排到了手工加工间进行劳动改造，一小时两毛五分的工钱，负责指导柱间的是一个光头——他们曾在洗漱池那有过一面之缘。

　　在第一周，他和光头建立了某种友谊。光头是个嗓门很大，外强中干，离不开香烟的男人，他所有的钱都用来让贩子搞来外面的那些尼古丁，贩子也是监狱的犯人，但是他们神通广大，有自己的关系网和情报网，只要你出的起价，除了女人，他们什么都能给你弄来。

　　而事情正是发生在第一周的尾巴。加工间里死了一个人，尸体被就横在房间正中，死因是窒息，脖子那里是粗长青紫的勒痕，而光头被指称是行凶者。在这里干活的犯人们都知道光头和那个人积怨已久，前几天他们产生过一次不小的冲突。而很凑巧的是，在案发的时候，加工间其他的人都离开了，只有光头说自己有些事情而留了下来。受害者的室友作证，那个人在晚饭后也去了加工间，说想和光头谈谈。

　　所有不利的证据都指向光头，但他坚称自己没有杀人，按他自己的话，他入狱后连他妈的一只蟑螂都没踩死过。没人站在他这边，人们不外乎两种态度，漠不关心和看好戏——除了柱间。

　　他相信自己这位朋友，这个人或许有些时候曲意逢迎，见风使舵，但在这件事情上他没有撒谎。

　　即使是在断望崖，犯下杀人罪也将遭受严厉的惩罚——虽然这里的死人和老鼠一样多，但是杀人者要么受到监狱势力的庇护，要么买通了狱警，而那些因为背黑锅或别的什么被定罪的人只有一种下场——关进禁闭室。这种禁闭室可不是柱间他们短暂停留的那间铁屋子，那只是一个小小的惩罚，四级禁闭，最多两周的监禁不会让人发疯，而前者则不一定了。位于断望崖底层的特殊监狱，低矮潮湿，是一间间的石头屋，不见天日，被关进的人少则待十年，在这期间，犯人被一直被锁在里面，每日只有些稀饭和面包，吃喝拉撒都在那一间屋子里解决。不少人呆上两年就精神崩溃，这样会使他的日子好过些，到第七、八年的时候会因一些疾病而死去，无一例外。

　　“我宁愿现在去死也不想被关到那里。”烟灰哆嗦着洒在光头的手上，他哀求的目光看着柱间。

　　“那段时间你去了哪里？”

　　“我就在加工间，我想做些私活，多挣几毛的烟钱。”

　　“可那个人就死在那段时间。”

　　“我发誓我没有杀人，相信我，我没那个胆子，干完活后我就直接回到了监狱休息——结果第二天早上那群婊子们就指着那具尸体说是我杀的。”

　　“你确定你没和那个人碰过面？”

　　“我确定！他那张恶心的刀疤脸谁都不会忘记！他经常找我麻烦，但我没想过要杀他，老天，我甚至想不通那些蠢货们为什么都相信，我要冒着被关进那见鬼的棺材屋的风险就为了杀那个人！我那天不该和他起冲突，我该咬牙忍住，把钱给他，真见鬼，见鬼。”光头将烟头踩在脚底下，他抱着头，懊恼而焦躁。

　　“我没有杀人！求求你，求求你柱间。”光头拉着柱间的裤脚，他的膝盖拖在地上，眼神里布满了绝望。“只能你能救我了。”

　　“我知道你和他们不一样，你不会眼睁睁地看着我被诬陷，我的朋友，就这么一次，请你帮帮我。”

　　“我会寻找证据为你脱罪。”

　　“不，不需要这些。我没有足够多的钱贿赂狱警们，他们会无视掉那些证据。”光头抬起眼，那里面的绝望已转化为一丝希望，他抓紧柱间的裤腿，嘴唇上下阖动。“只有一条路了，能让我逃过一劫，只有这一条路了，求求你柱间，只有你能办到。”

　　——“找因陀罗大人。”

　　严格来说，柱间和斑只算是室友关系，虽然自从典狱长那件事后，他就被认定为是斑的人。他们的关系自从那次莫名的化学反应后就恢复了平静，但在外人看来，同进同出的两人看上去仍是异常亲密——赌斑会在一个月内踹掉柱间的赔率从一赔零点九变为一赔零点四。

　　柱间将光头的事告诉了斑，两人进行了一段简短的对话。

　　“你说完了？”

　　“是的。”

　　“该休息了。”

　　“……听着斑，他没有杀人。”

　　“所以？”

　　“你能救他。”

　　“我不是警察。”

　　“但你只要说句话，他就能得救。”

　　“我为什么要帮他？”

　　“他是无辜的。”

　　“这里可没有无辜的人。”

　　“但至少他在入狱后没有再犯罪。”

　　“你怎么知道他没杀人，凭感觉？——可笑。”

　　“我和他接触过，我相信他，他做不出那种事，而且他的一切言行都不像是在撒谎。”

　　“你和他认识多久？”

　　“…一周。”

　　“真具有说服力，这么短的时间就足够你了解一个人，成为‘朋友’，你知道你让我想起什么吗，柱间——”

　　柱间看着他。

　　“耶稣。”斑讽刺地笑道。

　　“我只是相信他，如果换成是你，我也会相信你。”

　　“那你最好不要。我可不是你那善良的，连蚂蚁都不敢踩死的朋友。”

　　“——是蟑螂。”

　　“那你该明白，在我眼里，他和蚂蚁蟑螂也没有区别。”

　　“可你偶尔的善心能拯救他的一辈子，那是个活生生的人。”

　　“我的善心还没有多到像你一样四处施舍的地步。”

　　“你知道你不是一个冷血的人，斑。”

　　“……我表现出了哪点让你固执地认为我是个好人？”

　　“一切。”

　　“……”

　　“你比你想象得要善良得多，你从不像别人那样在普通人身上滥用你的力量。你允许我和你共处一室，包容我屡次的冒犯，而且还为我出手，我去加工间的第一天你注意到我没吃晚饭还给我留个馒头。在我眼里，那就是你本来的样子——温柔而心地善良。”

　　“……”

　　“——就当是为了我，你帮他一次。”

　　那天晚上，加工间的尸体趁着月夜被掩埋，光头回到了自己的隔间，对他一切的指控都取消了，那个人的死被判定为操作事故，所有人都乖乖地闭上了嘴。

　　而三天之后，光头所在隔间的人一夜毙命，脖子处同样的伤痕——监控里，光头面色狰狞而凶恶，在打伤三名狱警，闯进直梯时，点三八口径的子弹射穿了他的胸腔，尸体被典狱长下令带走。

　　“你不说点什么？”斑放下手里的书，那本书已经被他看掉了大半。

　　“——我想看那个监控。” 柱间缓缓开口，他的眼神冷静而沉默。

　　“好。”

　　“……为什么你会——”

　　“因为某些原因我有了些兴趣。”斑盯着柱间。“这次可不是因为你。”

　　柱间愣了下，他脸上露出今天仅有的一丝笑容。

　　光头死后，柱间申请调离加工间，上面批准了，他被安排到了洗衣房，负责监狱里所有床单被褥的清洗和熨烫，这是个相对轻松的活，机器清洗，柱间和其他两个人只需要熨好这些被褥并折叠整齐，但相应的工钱只有每小时两毛。

　　而在第三周的这一天，他推着推车，停在走廊，看着这里即将发生的、又或者正在发生的又一次暴力事件——这不是他第一次见到这种场面，他曾经阻止过一次，那是第一天。十几个男人正在轮暴一个人，惨叫声响彻整个走廊，而巡视的狱警像没听见一样绕过了这里。

　　这种事情每天都在这里上演，你没法成为正义使者给这个恶棍满盈的地方带来和平，因为这里就是这样。柱间知道这个道理，但是当那些画面出现在他眼前的时候，他仍然无法忍受，哀嚎声惨叫声笑声淫啧的水声，一切都让人胃被拧成一团，你自然可以视而不见，呆久了，你甚至会逐渐适应那些声音，那些画面，与这里同化。

　　在沼泽里无论怎样挣扎都会越陷越深。

　　而这里又岂止是沼泽。

　　——那个男人被救下了，在肛门和直肠被撕裂之前。

　　柱间这次的介入得罪了很多人，碍于他是因陀罗的人，没人敢招惹他，但是闲言碎语是免不了的，不少人暗底说他破坏了规矩。鬃狼要求和因陀罗会面，他带上了那个被柱间救下的人，那人向他告状，说柱间打扰了他们之间的乐子，他是自愿被那么对待的。

　　“那个新人太狂妄了。”鬃狼看着斑，眼睛一刻没有离开过。“您不应该再这么纵容他。”

　　“你这是在指责我吗？”斑抬起眼。

　　鬃狼连忙说：“您知道我没有那个意思，只是底下的兄弟都在埋怨，那个人带来的影响太恶劣了，他坏了这里的规矩，依仗您的声名胡作非为。”

　　他像是迫不及待想让斑厌恶柱间一样，添油加醋地说了许多，并让他带来的那个人作证，那人断断续续地说着，那天柱间是看上了他急于想上他才会出手。

　　“——他看上了你？”斑出声。

　　那人头埋在了胸口，紧张地语无伦次。“是，是的，他对大人您并不是一心一意，他在欺骗您。”

　　“把头抬起来。”斑这么说着。

　　那人颤颤巍巍地抬头，棕色的卷发，湿润的大眼睛，尖削的下巴，在这里很受欢迎的那类人。

　　“你被几个人上过？”

　　那人惶恐地不敢应答，鬃狼轻咳了一声，警告地目光瞥向他。

　　“十二个——不，也许是十三个，当时太混乱了。”他眨着眼睛，可怜兮兮。

　　“我是问你入狱以来，被几个人上过。”斑平静地看着他。

　　他张了张嘴，又合上了，他答不上来。

　　“你说你很享受？”

　　“是…”

　　“柱间对你做过什么吗？”

　　“他对我…有意思。”

　　“他摸过你？”

　　“他想这么做，我拒绝了，他是您的人。”那人手心已经汗湿了。

　　“我倒很想听听，柱间都对你说了什么。”

　　那人手颤抖起来，求救似地看着鬃狼。

　　但是于事无补，在这种气氛下，连鬃狼也不敢贸然开口。

　　“既然你是来告状的，你应该准备得很充分。”斑不疾不徐地道。

　　“我……”那人喉头滚动着，像是利刃悬挂在他头顶一般，他艰难地开口：“他对我说，他喜欢我……”

　　“继续。”

　　“在您那里只能被上，偶尔也想上上别人……说我很对他的胃口，他喜欢……比较小巧的男孩。”

　　斑饶有兴趣地看着他，示意他继续讲，

　　“他说，想把我按在墙上…狠狠地干我，说他好久没有发泄过了，在您那里…缺少快感，还想让我介绍别的人给他。”汗珠从他的额头滚到了脖子。“大概就是这些了。”

　　斑收回视线，总结道：“不错的故事。”

　　那人肩膀瑟缩起来，他害怕地，焦急地看向鬃狼——对方只是目视着前方。

　　“三倍，三十九个人，作为给你的补偿。”斑指尖碰着下巴，“你这次可以好好享受了，我保证不会再有人打扰你。”

　　那人脸色变得惨白，像是死人的颜色。

　　“你们可以走了。”

　　鬃狼往前走了一步，他急急忙忙地说：“那——那个人呢？您不打算惩罚他吗？我可以让手下的人让他好好尝尝背叛您的滋味。”

　　斑像是心情不错，他看向不远处棕榈树郁郁葱葱的绿叶。

　　“你刚才说他胡作非为对吗？”

　　鬃狼忙不迭地点头。

　　“那么……”斑出声，他的声音比平日里要来得有耐心。“你们凭自己的实力去打败他，谁打败了他，谁就是这个监狱的老大，他现在代表着我。”

　　“因陀罗大人——您这是——！”

　　鬃狼不知所措地看着斑，斑眼神里只是流露出让人难以捉摸地幽光。

　　“在舞会来临之前，该来点助兴的游戏了。”


	13. Chapter 13

　　消息几乎是在鬃狼前脚离开后就扩散开来，到了午饭时，就传遍断望崖的每一个角落。男人们一旦踏入监狱这个封闭的小家庭，可远比外面的女人要热衷于八卦。

　　“嘿，听说了吗？因陀罗大人被那个小鲜肉迷昏头了。”

　　“嘘——小声点——贱货，你不怕鬃狼大人割掉你的蛋！”

　　“鬃狼现在可没心思管这些，他可迫不及待想干掉那个该死的海伦。”

　　“——然后当上监狱的老大？我可不信，这个位置可不是说他打败一个男狐狸就能得到了。”

　　“相信我，如果鬃狼可以，他巴不得自己就是那个男狐狸。”

　　“那位大人怎么可能看上他，哦天，他那张被骡子踢了的脸就够让人受了。”

　　“最新消息，听说鬣狗也要参战了。”

　　“——久违的混战？小鲜肉吃得消吗？”

　　“啧啧啧啧，要知道他可是连因陀罗大人都能‘吃’下呢。”

　　消息传到柱间这边时，已经演变成了和八卦小报头条一样的内容，作为主角之一，他自然备受瞩目，如果时间倒回到几百年前，恐怕向他扔白手套的得一直排到海岸线。

　　一天里，明目张胆的挑衅就有六次，他们似乎小看了柱间，以为他和那些被操到四肢发软的“妹妹”们一样没有还手之力。赌徒们下注下得火热，不少人输得血本无归——那些软蛋们还没碰到柱间就被撂倒在地。而那些仍记得柱间入狱那天就利落地送0443去见上帝的人则赚得盆满钵满——能被因陀罗看上的家伙，怎么可能是好对付的——可惜有些蠢货永远不懂这个道理。

　　此时，柱间正握着推车的铁杠，他停在原地——那个红发男人的衣服已经被褪去一半了，露出莹白的皮肤，让柱间想到虾类剥掉壳露出的白肉。

　　手指在布料和肉体上摩擦的声音，光线昏昏暗暗，斜斜地投下阴影，空气似乎变得灼热了些。

　　两人的视线交汇——那双灰色的眼睛晦暗而干涩，像是发裂的颜料掉下碎屑。

　　柱间眉头紧皱。

　　这几天有太多的陷阱，他不得不警惕。

　　斑似乎乐于见到他应对这些麻烦，他曾就此事在睡觉时问过对方，下铺传来的声音总是漫不经心。

　　“六个小时，十四个人，就算是角斗场也得有休息时间。”

　　“哦？你现在可是安全地躺在我的床上。”

　　“是我的床。斑，我们说好的。”

　　“随你。”

　　“你稍微认真点。我不相信你这么做只是为了找乐子。”

　　“偶尔为之。”

　　“你有什么目的？”

　　“正如你所说，找乐子。”

　　柱间翻了个身，手臂撑起来，头往下探，长长地黑发垂落到下铺。

　　“你睡觉的时候把衣服都脱掉了？”他看着斑从被沿处露出手臂和前胸。

　　斑盯着他看了会儿，然后像拉灯绳一样扯了下柱间的头发。

　　“现在是七月。”

　　柱间头往前挪动了些，头发软软地垂在斑的手背。

　　“难道你的被子更软些？”他的被子硬得像铁坨子。

　　斑用手指绕起了那几缕头发，柱间配合地又往前倾了些，从他的角度能完整地俯视到斑——床铺的右侧比较空，斑似乎不喜欢贴着墙，他的头半枕着，头发铺散，被子只盖到了胸口的位置。

　　“如果你打算继续这个话题，我可不会陪你继续聊下去。”斑的眼睛比夜色还要乌黑，里面像是融进了水波的粼光。

　　柱间双手交叉扯动了下，骨头发出响声。“你知道的，打斗很容易让人变得兴奋，尤其是对于我们这种人——你也睡不着对吗？”

　　“我们现在就可以来一场。”水面上浮起波纹，斑的眼底燃起火星，他手中的力道大了些，柱间半个身子挂在上铺的床沿。

　　“狱警会把我们赶出去的。”

　　“那正好。”

　　“——我开玩笑的。”

　　“我没有。”

　　“斑，我们未来会有很多的机会。”

　　斑的手松开了，缠绕在他手指上的头发打着圈散落。

　　床铺随着那闷沉的笑声而微微颤动。

　　“你可是个假囚犯，警察先生。”

　　“可我现在的确是在坐牢——我并不是警察。”

　　“你在救出你的同伴后就会离开这里。”

　　“……对。”

　　“你犹豫了，为什么？”

　　“我想弄清楚你，这需要花上一段时间。”

　　“很遗憾，你马上就要出去了。”

　　“——什么意思？”

　　“这场游戏。”

　　“你指这场闹剧？”

　　“如果你非得这么想。但只有这个机会，你才能见到那位警官。”

　　“…你已经知道他的身份了？——他被关在哪？”

　　“要知道罪犯和警察可是天敌，但在这里，他们就是虚弱待宰的羊群。监狱将他们与普通囚犯隔离，单独进行管理。”

　　“所以一般情况下，我是无法见到他的？”

　　“你也知道，是一般情况。”

　　“现在是特殊情况？我只知道我一旦出了这间铁栅就会受到攻击——因为那些流言蜚语。”

　　“那可不是什么流言。”

　　“你是指那些‘爱美人不爱江山’、‘因陀罗深陷男色’的话？说真的吗？斑。”

　　“——看来你的确不是警察，就凭你这可笑的捕捉情报的能力。”

　　“你可以直说，我们之间不用绕来绕去。”

　　“我们？”斑看着上铺垂下的那个脑袋，不知道为什么对方自信满满地以为他们很熟。

　　“对，你还有我，我们将会是很好的朋友。”也许我们早就是了。

　　“如果你还想见你心心念念的警察，就给我闭上嘴。”

　　“为什么你这说法听起来怪怪的——好好，我闭嘴。”

　　柱间安静地看着斑，对方的声音不疾不徐，透着股水和金属的质感。

　　“就像狼群里头狼领率全族，在这种遵守丛林法则的地方，强者自然而然会成为普通犯人们的领袖，一开始这仅仅是囚犯们之间的实力较量，慢慢演变成了一种文化，在几百年前就固化了下来。犯人的首领拥有极高的威望和特权，但同样的，首领有平衡犯人与监狱关系的义务，让底下的人老实地服从管理。这位置并非不可动摇，强者为更强者所取代，而当底下没人敢反抗的时候，你也可以定下规则让人争夺这个位置，通常首领都会扶持起自己的势力，以便让位后有个相对安全的晚年——当然算盘不是每次都能打响，你中意的那个人不一定能顺利地到达这个位置，因为每一个犯人都有挑战权。而当这一争夺拉开帷幕后，狱警们也会参与进来，后面还将展开很多活动和比赛。”

　　“所以这是一场游戏，而你已经在场上了，柱间。”

　　“——如果我输了，你会怎样？”

　　“被人取而代之。”

　　“为什么你要冒风险这么做……为了帮我？”这说不通，柱间还没有自作多情到认为斑是为了帮自己的地步，但他这么问了，可以说在他心里的某一块地方，的确是这样隐隐期待的，他听着对方轻缓的呼吸，眼睛亮了些许。

　　“以你的实力可不会败在那些喽啰手里。还有，我也确实是为了帮你。”

　　柱间将身体摆正回床上。

　　在这之前，他和斑的视线一直胶着在一起。

　　上铺的床板传来吱嘎的声音。

　　柱间的声音随着床板的响动声起伏。

　　“你有时候让人很难看透。”斑的想法总是让他捉摸不清。在他过去的人生里，从未遇到过像斑这样复杂怪诞的人，一些用以形容对方性格的词汇甚至是矛盾的，他在冷静理智的同时又疯狂而偏执，坦荡直率而又暗藏城府，他所做的一切像是随性为之又似乎有所图谋，他就像海底奔流的焰火，又如飞鸟在岩浆中游弋。

　　“你不要误会了，柱间。”斑的视线似乎透过这湿热的空气穿射而来，柱间感到后背有些灼烫。“在你身上，我自然有我想要的。”

　　柱间感到脉搏在快速地跳动着，一下下，像是狂躁的海浪扑打在礁石上。

　　“如果我们能一起离开，你愿意吗？”他喉咙干燥，连带着声音也干涩而沉闷。

　　潮湿的天花板上，能听见那水滴汇聚滑落的响动，那微小的声音让这夜晚变得更为幽静。

　　“嘀嗒——”水滴跌落地面。

　　床板发来一声闷响。

　　那声音为潮湿的夜色覆盖，水滴伴随着平稳地呼吸声，汇聚，滴落。

　　脉搏以同样的频率跳动，心跳声融为一体，流进地表的缝隙。

　　“回答我，斑。”柱间的声音很轻，踩在柔软的嫩草尖上。

　　斑的眼睛似乎闭上了，透过床板熨到柱间背上那阵热意正在消散。

　　柱间能想象出斑现在的样子——那头张狂不羁的长发此刻温顺的服帖在他背后，他的眼睛是轻轻合上的，睫毛随着呼吸而不时地颤动，他的嘴唇一定抿成直线，那柔和的弧度也变得坚毅，白色的床单遮住胸膛以下的位置，或许屈起了一条腿，手搭在膝盖上。他思考的时候便是这样，安静而平和，像是旷野里尚未消融的冰雪。

　　——在水滴落在地面之前。

　　那声音渗透在黑夜里，同水和潮热的空气汇聚成河流。

　　“柱间，你所看见的，你所期望的，你以为自己能够得到的阻碍了你本身，就像你那不值一提的同情和怜悯，你我终究无法共存相容。”

　　“你到底想做什么，斑。”柱间站在河流的另一端，他遥望着那个背影。

　　那身影却也不曾回头，在那渐浓的晨雾里，化为一道模糊的光影。

　　“我要斩断这世间的因果。”

　　“……我不理解。”

　　“那就对了。完成你的任务，带着你的同伴离开，当一切来临之际——在那场盛大的舞会里，我会留出给你的位置。”

　　柱间的手触摸到墙壁之上，那里冰冷而坚硬。

　　洗涤剂冲人的气味和男人鼻息粗重的声音让柱间敛住神，那双灰色的眼睛没再看着他，红发的男人像是认命似的咬紧了牙齿，他的背抵在墙壁上，数只粗壮的手臂按住了他，舌头上的铁环沿着他的下巴舔到脖间，带出一条湿漉漉的痕迹。

　　嘎吱——车轮在地面滑动。

　　柱间推着那半人高的推车，目不斜视，笔直地推动过去。

　　正在忙碌的猎人们听到那近在耳边的声响，头转了过来，只见那铁架朝他们直冲而来，装着满框的脏兮兮的床单——也许其中就有他们的。

　　但他们现在可没工夫思考这个问题。

　　柱间见他们狼狈地躲过推车，骂骂咧咧地声音在走廊里回荡。

　　红发的男人僵硬地靠在原地，惊魂未定一般，嘴唇不停地抖动着，一双手出现在他的面前。

　　宽厚的手掌温热而有力，在他还在出神地时候，已经被拉了起来。

　　高大的背影将他挡在了身后，那些叫骂声仿佛被一层无形的东西隔断了。

　　从头顶传来的声音温和而沉稳。

　　“你往后站一些”

　　他听见对方这么说着，然后向他扔来一条毛巾——干净的，洗衣粉的气味。

　　主动找上门的麻烦就够多了，柱间本来不想再主动招惹，但就像斑所讽刺他的，那不值一提的同情心又占了上风，他无法做到视而不见。

　　解决那几个人很容易，在他不小心掰断其中一个人的手腕后，剩下的人放了几句狠话就仓惶而逃。

　　——又该被说三道四了。针对他的话他从不放在心上，但是他不想让斑也牵连其中。

　　柱间重新握住他的推车，他还得工作，否则工头会扣掉他那可怜的几毛工钱。

　　而就在他刚迈出一步的时候，一个颤颤巍巍地声音响起。

　　“等等——求您等等。”

　　他回头，那双灰色的眼睛正乞求地看着他，里面雾气氤氲。

　　“如果您将我扔在这里，回头那群家伙会要了我的命。”

　　“你和他们一个房间？”

　　“有一个不是，但正如您所看见的，我打不过他们，只能任由他们摆布。”

　　柱间看着他瘦小的身体蜷曲抖动着，看见他那张稚嫩的脸，想起了自己的幼弟——如果板间还活着的话，也该是差不多大的年纪。

　　他说不出什么安慰的话，手底下那铁杠冰冷的温度在提醒他，这里是监狱，阳光照不到的一角。同为囚犯的人，就像翅膀被剪断的鸽子，关在不同的笼子里。

　　就在柱间推车要走的时候，一双手抱住了他的腰间。

　　温热的触感贴在他的背上，他听见背后那带着哭腔的嘶哑的声音。

　　抽泣着，眼泪抹在他的身上，断断续续地说说着些什么，声音和眼泪糊在了一起，他求柱间救救自己，否则他会在这暗无天日被活活折磨死。

　　“我什么都愿意做——”在说完这句话后，他像是不顾一切地准备解下柱间腰带要证明什么。

　　柱间想将他扯开，但又怕力气太大伤着对方，于是握住了他的手腕，阻止他近一步的举动，而在对方之前的一番挣扎时，柱间的衣裤被拽下了不少，那人更是衣衫半褪，身上满是暧昧的红痕——两人形成了一个尴尬的姿势。

　　在柱间快要将他推开的时候，远处，脚步的声音响起，一个身影在昏沉的光线底下出现，走近。

　　蓬松飞散的头发在墙壁上投下厚重的阴影。

　　柱间动作停下。

　　腰部被那两条手臂搂得更紧了。

　　他站在原地，看着那个由远及近的身影。

　　……

　　“斑？”


	14. Chapter 14

　　狭窄的走廊里，脚步在厚重年久的石板上踩出响声，阴影随着那步子越发接近。

　　柱间看着他，抱住他腰间的那人也看着那个方向，头低下，手指攥紧。

　　“——斑？”

　　柱间的声音响起的时候，男人的目光已落在他身上，更向下，在腰间的手臂上。

　　那两条细瘦苍白的手臂绞紧了衣服。

　　斑站在离两人一米开外的地方，柱间与他目光对上，他能清晰地看见对方乌黑的双眼，还有那之下暗沉的阴影。——他昨晚没有睡好。柱间心想。

　　“你还要在这里磨蹭到什么时候。”斑先开口。

　　“那边有消息了？”柱间眼睛亮了亮，他高兴的时候眉毛会挑高，面部肌肉活动起来让他的表情变得丰富。

　　——他是真的在高兴。斑看着他。

　　“或多或少。”斑回答他。

　　柱间松开手里推车的铁杠，整个人像是放松下来，腰间被缠绕的触感越发明显，红色的头发紧贴着他的后背，瑟瑟发抖。

　　“因陀罗大人……”那声音细如蚊呐，从柱间身后传来。

　　柱间有些头疼地朝斑做了个口型，斑不为所动，从他的眼神中，柱间读出了“你自己解决”的意思。

　　“你先松手。”柱间转过头耐心地跟那人说道。“放心，那些人已经走远了，暂时不会回来，现在这里只有我——还有你眼前这位脾气温和的先生。”

　　斑冷冷地瞥了柱间一眼。

　　红发的瘦小男人并没被柱间的话安抚，他像是将柱间的身体当做了遮风的岩石和挡雨的屋檐，怎么都不肯撒手，好像只有这样才能获得仅有的安全感。

　　“听着，我不需要你为我做什么，刚才救下你只是举手之劳，如果因此让你——”

　　“和他啰嗦什么。”斑不耐烦地打断柱间，他眼神像那看过去，黑色的眼珠显得有些冰冷和不近人情。“直接动手。”

　　“打晕他？”柱间接下话。

　　背后的人肩膀僵硬了。

　　“扔在原地。”斑言简意赅。

　　“不失为一个好办法。”柱间点头，他的声音压得比平时低，用起和斑相似的语气跟背后的人说：“我是这位大人的手下，他让我做什么我也只要听命行事——如果你想躺在这黑乎乎的走廊里做个好梦的话。”

　　像树藤一样缠绕住柱间的手臂终于松动了，嘴唇上的干皮被他牙齿咬住，他的眼睛再度蒙上那干涩的灰暗，脚往后挪动了一步，背贴在了墙壁上。

　　“请原谅我……我只是…害怕那些人……他们……”他断断续续地说着，然后重复着这句话。

　　柱间轻轻碰了下斑的手，小声问道：“你认识他吗？”

　　手背被柱间的皮肤擦过，斑皱眉，“我不是狱警。”

　　E009区目前在籍囚犯总共二百三十七名，这一数字不断浮动变化，监狱里每周都有因疾病、打斗和其他种种原因死亡的犯人，而每隔一段时间从外面又会有新的犯人被送进来，没人可以保证能认记清这里的每张面孔。

　　“如果我们抛下他，他恐怕会死在这里。我救下他，无异于害了他。”柱间看着那人瘦小的身躯，眼神矛盾。

　　“是你，不是我们。”斑与他撇清关系，他似乎已经习惯了柱间那悲悯天人的性格和泛滥的慈悲，语气十分平淡，“你不救他，他只会死的早些罢了。”

　　身边传来叹息的声音，斑眼神依旧冷漠，像是黑玉表面坚硬的一层。他的目光停留在柱间的肩头，这个男人，就像他所给人的印象那般敦厚和坚毅，却没有前者那样的优柔寡断。斑见过太多伪善的人，善良对他们来说是达到目的的手段，有时远比金钱的回报要来得丰厚，权势地位利益会引得人心向善，没有不图回报的善良。而柱间——他眼皮抬动了一下，目光移到对方的脸上，冷冷道：“你也不例外。”

　　柱间一头雾水，盯着斑的脸看了好半天，琢磨着到底不小心踩到对方哪条尾巴了。

　　斑转过身，像是不愿再多说，朝来的方向迈步。

　　柱间按住了他的肩膀，“我跟你一起。”

　　“你的活还没干完。”斑指得是那车被褥。

　　“放到洗衣房就可以了，和我一起干活的人会处理。”

　　“你倒是受欢迎。”

　　“是我的工钱受欢迎。”

　　在和这里的人熟悉了之后，柱间便和他们商量，将自己的一部分活交给他们，发的工钱也分给他们，虽然那是微薄的，但在监狱里想挣点钱极为艰难，而这里往往有很多只能通过钱才能买到的额外的享受，当然并非都是些下流的欲望，和柱间一起工作一个中年男人，他攒钱只是想让贩子买来颜料和画板，他热爱这些。

　　斑并不打算和柱间一起去洗衣房，他不喜欢那湿漉漉充满刺鼻气味的地方，但柱间像是十分自然地握住了他的手腕，推动了推车。

　　斑任由他握着，手腕处传来皮肤的温热，他往里扣了扣。

　　在准备离开的时候，柱间略有些歉意地看着墙边的男人，“我没法为你做更多的事。但如果你愿意，我倒可以教你些自保的招数。”

　　“我不能跟随您吗？”男人眸光里的水在打转。

　　柱间被他明显充满性暗示的眼神弄得有些尴尬，他附到斑的耳边，悄声道：“在这里，跟随是那方面意思吗？”

　　看他一副很上道的样子，斑回道：“你喜欢这种模样的，可以收下他。”

　　红发男人又是害怕又是感激的看着斑的方向。

　　他在等柱间的回话。

　　柱间的视线却没停留在他身上，而是看着斑，和对方的眼睛对上：“斑，我不喜欢男人。”

　　“你想用喇叭广播一遍吗？你这不可动摇的高贵的性向。”斑挑眉。

　　柱间摇了摇头，他的眼睛直勾勾地盯着斑，然后拉了一把对方的手腕，“好吧——也不是不可动摇。”

　　“什么意思？”斑颇有兴趣地看着他。

　　“没什么，只是话不能说太满，你我都不知道未来会变成什么样不是吗？”他看近对方的眼睛里。

　　“会变成我想要的。”斑似乎话中有话。

　　“你想要我吗？——在未来。”

　　“我给你留了位置，但在此之前你不能挡在路上。”

　　“真遗憾，可我想和你并肩走下去呢。”

　　“不，你不会想的。”

　　“你为什么这么肯定？斑，你总是用自己的经验来衡量别人。”

　　“你也是如此。”

　　“我在改变。”

　　“你不需要改变，是这个世界需要。”

　　“这种话未免狂妄。”

　　“但我能。”

　　红发的男人愣愣地立在原地，看着他们说着些暧昧不明调情似的话，彼此的身体越靠越近，双眼像是被吸在了对方身上，他们所占据的地方，像是产生出某种紧绷火辣让人无法插足的磁场。

　　“所以……您的意思是？”他终于忍不住出声道，那两人的脸看上去快要贴在一起了，眼睛里只有彼此。“我能将您服侍得很好，我敢保证。…如果因陀罗大人不介意的话。”他的声音小小的，带着股中气不足的阴柔。

　　“他当然介意。”柱间终于将注意力分出一部分，没等斑表态他便抢先道，“他可是连我多看别人一眼就要杀掉对方的那种人。”

　　“……”斑冷眼旁观。

　　红发男人害怕地低下了头。

　　“听着，学会自保比你去依附别人要可靠得多。”柱间耐心地继续道，“你年纪还小，仍有出去的机会，你还有身为男人的尊严不是吗？”

　　我早已经没有那些了。男人黯然道，但柱间的眼神让他没有反驳，他只是静静地站在那里，贴着墙皮。

　　“我明白了。感谢您今天为我做的一切。”红发男人低垂着头，失落而沮丧。

　　“明天放风的时候，你可以来找我，我和因陀罗在一个牢房。”柱间话音刚落，斑刀子样的眼神就朝他飞来。

　　“你尽可以做你想做的，约会鸡奸杀人，随便你——但不要在我的地盘，否则我可以随时将你赶出去，让你搬到十几人一起的臭烘烘的牢房里。”斑厌恶地皱眉。

　　“我没有做那种事。”柱间纠正他。

　　“——你应该知道让虱子在人面前蹦跶的下场。”

　　可他是人。见斑明显被冒犯的表情，柱间识相地将这句话吞了下去，他冲那红发男孩招了招手，对方颤颤地走过去，柱间轻声对他说：“因陀罗他…是个好人，只是不那么外露而已——我会努力说服他，不过现在还不行。明天我会在操场西侧的台阶等你。”

　　那人的表情混合着感谢和惊惶，他十指绞紧，像是忐忑又像是害羞似地点了点头。

　　柱间见这边的麻烦终于解决，便也不做丝毫停留，推着车拉着斑的手便往洗衣房冲，他深知斑的脾气，只要事情掀过后，便不再追究。

　　——斑心胸宽广，虽然在某些方面有些过于严苛的坚持。

　　两人的身影很快融入了昏暗的走道，黑色长发像纠缠在一起，夜色一般浓黑，毫无缝隙。推车的轱辘轧出的声音渐远直至消失在尽头。

　　红发的男人慢慢直起身体。

　　他细长的影子倒映在冰凉的石板上，随着灯光像是水波纹一样晃动。

　　笑意染满了他的眼睛和嘴角，他悠闲地拍打着身上的灰尘，将衣服整理好。他的眼睛直勾勾地看着那个方向，舌尖轻轻地卷过下唇。

　　“王车易位。”

　　他柔声叹道。


	15. Chapter 15

　　“六排十一座，六排十二座，六排十——”

　　门口数着人头喊话的狱警停住了，他堆出一脸的笑容，黑黑的手掌搓了搓。

　　“因陀罗大人……”他喊出名字的时候，门口正在和谁说话的黑发男人看了过来。

　　狱警忽略过他，视线小心翼翼地看向他旁边那个神情冷冰冰的人。

　　“我们头儿邀您到二楼的专席就坐。”面对一个囚犯，狱警的姿态却放得很低，他那颗刚才昂着的、叫叫嚷嚷的脑袋此刻已垂到脖子，话音刚落，视线便逃命似的飞到了地面。

　　斑有那么可怕？——柱间见那狱警生怕说错一个字，喘错一口气的样子，忍不住朝着身边的男人仔细地看了一番。

　　那是一张年轻的面孔——右侧的长发遮挡住一边的眼睛，眉目细致，过白的皮肤显出眼睛的深黑，男人的表情冷静而缺乏生气，但柱间领教过他疯狂的样子，那是极难应付的。在他安静的时候，嘴唇总是紧抿成一条直线，就连说话时也没有太大的起伏，他就像一台精准运行又随时会爆炸的机器。

　　在柱间看他的时候，斑正和那狱警说话。

　　他的拒绝十分果断。

　　狱警像是早已预料到对方的回答，他先是冲旁边的同事叮嘱了几句，然后往边上挪了挪，吸了口气。

　　“头儿说他那有您感兴趣的东西，如果您不过去，他就没法亲手交给您了。”在斑的视线下，狱警说话有些吃力，他身后，喊号的声音继续，后面的人一个个有序的入场。

　　斑只沉默了一秒，然后回道：“将一楼我和他的位置空出来，我们一会回来。”

　　柱间和狱警都愣了下。

　　“这……恐怕不合适——”突如其来的状况让狱警脸皮有些僵硬。

　　柱间则是颇有些意外，斑很少主动提出带着他一起。“那里是什么龙潭虎穴？”他开玩笑般地说。

　　斑深深地看了他一眼，意味深长地道：“没有龙虎，倒有些别的好东西。”

　　剧场的二楼显得十分空旷，一张圆桌摆在中心的位置，上面铺着洁白的桌布，三头蜡台上烛火幽光闪烁，照出桌面上摆放整齐的两套瓷器、高脚酒杯和刀叉。

　　柱间的脚踩在软软的地毯上，他闻到了香水的味道。

　　一个人影站立了起来，他的背脊有些佝偻，身着狱警统一的制服，只是胸口位置戴上了白色丝质的口袋巾。

　　他脸上的沟壑状的皱纹在这幽暗的环境下显得可怖，他站在原地，看着朝他迎面走来的两人——两个人，因陀罗——还有那个杂碎。

　　“您肯同意这次会面，实在荣幸之至。”但他还是讨好地看着那个人笑，他贪婪地凝视着那个人的脸，喉头微微地滑动。

　　斑对他的殷勤无动于衷，他看了桌上的餐具，只说了一句话，让对方再加一套。

　　狱警嘴角的笑容仍然挂在脸上，他点了点头，左手的手心被指甲掐出了深凹的印子。

　　他没有看柱间一眼，否则他可控制不住自己的好脾气。

　　狱警从口袋里掏出对讲机，他的声音粗哑，说话的时候露出那暗黄的牙齿。

　　“餐具一会就送上来。”面对斑的时候，他表现得非常客气和殷勤，他拉开其中一个椅子，“您可以先落座。”

　　“还差一把。”斑站在柱间身边，他并没有坐下。

　　狱警脸上的笑容有些僵硬，他的手收了回去，补充道：“不知道您要带人过来，准备上有些不周。椅子在一楼大厅的储藏室里，您的这位仆人可以去那里搬一把。”

　　椅子在二楼就有，一楼储藏室堆放的那些大多是老旧发潮即将被处理的木材。但他此刻急于想给那个眼中钉一个下马威，他言辞间贬低对方的身份，并试图将其支开。

　　“不用了。”斑看向他的目光有丝冷意，“把东西给我，这顿饭可以免了。”

　　那个杂碎——狱警狠狠地剜了柱间一眼，他敏锐地察觉到斑态度的转变，他压下胸口那股憋得发疼的气，脸上的肌肉用力地舒张开来，挤出一个勉强的微笑，“您这说得什么话，我可是有很多事情想跟您聊聊。”

　　“给你两分钟。”斑说话一向简短，命令式的口吻，但对方却没有丝毫不悦。

　　狱警的目光更为炙热，他看着斑的目光就像顶礼膜拜，又或者垂涎欲滴。

　　从柱间的角度，能看见对方眼中某种猩红的狂热，他心中闪过一丝不安，像是某种事情的信号，他皱了皱眉，将那丝情绪压了下去。

　　“我们不坐下谈吗？喝些酒气氛会更好些。”狱警温柔地注视着面容冷淡的男人。

　　“你还剩一分钟。”

　　狱警不敢再浪费时间了，他自然也不敢坐下，他张了张口，但目光变得犹疑，话到嘴边拐了弯，“我接下来要对您说的让第三个人知道恐怕不太好。”他指得是柱间——当然是他。

　　他以为因陀罗明白他的意思，毕竟关于那方面的事情，因陀罗是决不会让监狱里别的人知道，哪怕是跟随了他五年的青坊主也只被允许了解到一些浅层的蛛丝马迹，也仅止于此了——更何况，一个新来的，身份存疑的囚犯。

　　但因陀罗接下来的话几乎让他失态。

　　他了解那个男人，那个人只信他自己。

　　“直说无妨，柱间是我信任的人。”

　　他见惯了那个男人的心狠手辣。

　　“你饿了吗？”斑对着身边的柱间说。

　　那个男人不将任何人放在眼里，他是因陀罗——

　　“先上菜吧。”斑将椅子推到柱间的身边。

　　圆桌的桌角和桌身颤动起来，金属的刀叉和瓷盘发出叩叩响声，狱警收回紧攥着桌沿的手，他用手正了正头上的帽子，那条手臂苍白，青筋盘起。

　　这是柱间吃过最好的一餐了——船上数周的漂流，只有些连野狗都不闻的稀粥。入狱后，除了干硬的黑面包便是没发好的馒头。

　　他总算明白斑之前说的“好东西”是什么了。

　　菜本来是一道道上的，斑似乎不想在此耽搁太久，便让对方全都端了上来。

　　柱间看着那一桌子的精致的食物，长久的食不果腹也没让他将良好的修养抛之脑后，他安静地用餐，然后听着斑与狱警的对话。

　　一个细长的玻璃瓶被狱警放在了桌上。

　　——那是管注射剂

　　斑的目光变了。

　　柱间用餐的动作停下。

　　“这可以缓解您的症状。”狱警那玻璃管推了过去。“不过这小东西极难提取，所以目前只有这么一管。”

　　“足够了。”斑眯起眼睛，他的语气是难得的愉悦。

　　“什么症状？”柱间的声音很轻，但让人难以忽略。

　　“看来因陀罗大人还没告诉你那件事。”狱警先开得口，他有些洋洋自得和阴阳怪气。

　　“斑。”桌底下，柱间握住了斑的手，不容拒绝，他的脸色较往常要凝重，“那个东西是什么。”

　　空气中传来低笑的声音。

　　“你以为我在嗑药？”

　　柱间皱眉，他不相信斑会沾染上毒品，但那狱警语焉不详的话让他十分在意，在和斑相处的这段时间里，他并未发现对方身体有任何问题，那么那人说的症状有时怎么回事，还有那管药剂… …

　　“到底是什么？”柱间目视着斑。

　　“如你所见，只是药物而已，和感冒药无甚区别。”

　　撒谎。

　　柱间不相信他的话，但是对方的语气没有任何变化，神情也无比坦然。

　　“好了柱间，你无须过问此事。”斑阻止了他接下来的追问。

　　说完他看向那目光紧盯着自己的狱警，他的手指叩了下桌子，“那天的监控呢？”

　　柱间还想发问，但狱警已经插进话来。

　　“很遗憾，无为大人直接插手了此事，监控他命人取走了，监控室也没有存档。”

　　那天企图越狱并杀害了数名囚犯和狱警的光头男人在被当场击毙后，尸体也消失的无影无踪，监狱里也传出一些流言，但在这种地方，几条人命根本溅不起几朵水花，流言被新的流言所取代，人们很快忘记那一夜，没人再关心有关光头的任何事情：他真实的动机，他尸体的去向——除了柱间与斑。

　　“尸检报告你看过吗？”柱间按捺住心里对斑身体的疑问，将注意力集中在狱警身上。

　　狱警完全将柱间视为空气，他不回答也不表态，往自己的酒杯里倒上些酒，他的眼睛直勾勾地盯着斑，浑浊的双眼里有丝丝的迷醉。

　　“您看还想吃点什么？”他通过一笔地下交易弄到了不少钱，正好今次无为因参加国际矫正与监狱会议的交流而将事务交代给副典狱长，他和副典狱长是多年的老交情，在一番打点后，便派人采购来上等的海鲜以及从外界运回的丰富的食材，就连大厨也是他打通层层关系，费了大价钱请来的，为了这一天，为了这一晚，为了因陀罗——然后现在，所有的精心准备都那个该死的婊子破坏了。“我特意让人做了您家乡的食物，不知道合不合您的——”

　　“回答他的问题。”斑打断他，他的声音显得冷酷。

　　柱间轻推了下斑——不要激怒对方。

　　斑没有理会柱间的暗示和劝阻，他继续道：“如果你还要继续说些无用的话，那么你可以离开了，让我和柱间吃完晚餐。”——而且电影快开始了，他看了眼那巨大的屏幕。

　　我和柱间……狱警发出磕嗑地渗人的笑声，烛光下，他的脸就像他盘子里那块带血的牛排，气流从他的鼻孔里呼呼地喷出，脸上的每一根汗毛都因愤怒而抖动，脸色又暗红变得铁青，当他站起来的时候，兜里的那块方巾掉在了地上，被他踩到了脚底，他仍在极力地压抑着自己的脾气，但他发出口的声音已经沾染上那愤怒的颤抖。

　　“我明白了。”他闭了闭眼，拉开了椅子。

　　事情搞砸了，柱间拧眉，他冲斑道：“你这样对他，不怕他报复？他知道你不少的秘密。”

　　“他没那个胆子。你要知道，像这种虚张声势之人，往往是最软弱的懦夫。”

　　“那是因为他们的愤怒还没达到极点，等那个时候，他们什么都做得出来。”

　　“我倒想看看。”

　　“斑，你太冒险了。”

　　斑只是抬眼道：“安静，注意听。”

　　电影片头的声音响起，浪漫而悠扬的旋律。

　　“这里流行给犯人放文艺爱情电影？”柱间有些心不在焉，“我能看出那人对你的心意和忠诚。”

　　“和别的监狱一样，最初也是教育和宗教电影，经过犯人们的抗议改成了爱情电影，这是他们无数不多的可以看见女人的时刻。”斑平淡地解释道，他的视线一直集中在屏幕上，对于柱间后面那番话反应十分冷淡，“你还想要如何，感激涕零地接受对方，回馈对方的忠心？现实可不是电影。”

　　“至少不要刺激他。”柱间叹气，斑习惯于掌控住一切，他对于普通人的力量不屑一顾，然而那些微弱的东西，一旦因某种契机聚集爆发，将产生巨大的能量，甚至于是颠覆性的。

　　“只是些细枝末节的事情和无足轻重的人物，你走路的时候也会避让蚂蚁吗。”斑反问道。

　　柱间放弃与他争论，两人都看向屏幕，避开与彼此的交流。

　　过了会，楼梯处被踩出声响。

　　柱间朝那看去，狱警手里夹着卷宗，脚步匆匆。而斑一副毫不意外的模样。

　　狱警掠过柱间，他走到斑面前，将那份文件呈给他，“这是无为锁在抽屉的尸检报告的复印件，您尽快过目，我好将它销毁。”

　　他表现得像是刚才的愤怒荡然无存，如同平静的水面，态度客气讨好依旧。

　　斑直接将那卷宗递给了柱间，“你要的东西。”

　　柱间接过那份文件，狱警仍然低着头，情绪收敛。

　　柱间打开袋子，除了尸检报告外，那里还有两张照片，他看着那照片上的人，神情顿时变得冷硬而严肃。

　　这个人难道是——

　　两张照片，分别是尸体的正面和背面，皮肤上的弹孔触目惊心，在手腕处纹有柱间见过的飞鸟纹身，这是光头，但……恐怕已经没人能一眼认出他了。

　　那具尸体极为瘦小，光头魁梧的个子和健美的肌肉像是人们的幻觉一般，照片上的人，瘦弱的身体，清秀的脸庞，皮肤紧贴着骨头，暴露出那嶙峋的肉身。

　　“我有三个硕士学位，如果不是入狱，博士也该读下来了。”光头的话回荡在柱间的耳边。

　　你现在的模样，这番话倒充满了说服力，柱间感到心头有些苦涩。

　　斑也看到了照片，他开口道：“这人入狱时是什么样？”

　　狱警想了片刻，还是摇了摇头，“他进来的时候正值监狱罪犯增长的高峰时期，而且是由别的监区转来的，并没经过我的手，对他没有什么印象。”

　　“他的档案还在吗？”柱间的目光看向狱警，他没再像平时一样维持低调，突如其来的气势让狱警被震慑住了。

　　“我没有那个级别的权限可以查看。”狱警不情不愿回答。

　　柱间翻开了那份尸检报告，快速的扫过上面的文字，除却某些检查正常的地方，其他一些内容值得注意，从报告上看，光头生前的身体并不乐观，伴室间隔缺损，肺切片呈灰红暗红，大部分明显实变。柱间回忆起平日的光头，健康壮硕，说话时中气十足，他的视线再次看向照片里那个文弱秀气的男人。

　　他的死绝不简单，无为到底从中做了什么。柱间将那份报告合上，递还到狱警手里。

　　斑看了眼低头沉思的柱间，眼皮阖动了一下。有些事情，还不能让他知道。

　　斑用眼神示意狱警，带着那个文件离开。

　　对方干枯的皮上下动了动，无奈地转身，而在他转身地刹那，他那原本浑浊的双眼迸射出灼热的光，带着丝丝缕缕的阴毒，无数条冰冷红信的蛇盘旋在眼窝中。

　　他安静地离开了，偌大的厅中，剩下斑与柱间两人。

　　烛火的橘光晕照在两人的脸上，连瞳孔中也映着闪动的烛火。

　　电影已经开场了许久。

　　荧幕里，舞会上衣香鬓影，灯火辉煌，乐队开奏第一只华尔兹舞曲，伴随着圆号奏出的优美旋律，单簧管和双簧管奏响，大提琴发出低沉舒缓的声调。舞池里，绅士们挽着身披轻纱带着假髻的淑女们，随着音乐的拍子翩翩起舞，灯光摇曳，镶花的地板上是轻盈优美的回旋跳动。

　　柱间仍在整理着事情的线索，他的头略微低下，眼睛虽看着荧幕，耳边虽灌进来的柔美的音乐声，但注意力完全不在那之上。

　　一只手从椅子后面绕了过来，握住了他的腰，柱间的另一只手也被紧扣住，他听见了斑近在耳边的声音，湿湿热热的。

　　“和我跳一支舞。”

　　他忘了自己是怎么被拉起来的，当他站起来的时候，斑的手已经环住了他的腰，他们面对着面，他的一只手搭在斑的肩膀上。

　　他能看见斑眼中闪动着阴影和光芒，他能感受到斑的体温。电影的音乐正在进入热烈的高潮，小提琴拉出如火的旋律，舞池里的男男女女跳动地越发高亢，牵手绕旋，滑步，跳动。

　　斑的声音在那乐曲声下准确而清晰，琴弦拨动，夏日风潮热的吹着，那一个个音节像是拍打在柱间的心尖。

　　“柱间，我们跳一支舞。”


	16. Chapter 16

　　肩胛和掌心处都在发热，热意一路从腰椎爬上脸颊。

　　音乐越发的欢快，柱间回握住斑的手，轻搂住他腰间的手臂收紧，他们的膝盖碰在一起，像是被某种力所牵引着，让他们在下一秒旋转起来。

　　但柱间的动作还是犹豫了，他抬起的手臂放了下来。

　　“我不会跳女步。”柱间在对方地视线下轻声道。

　　斑松开环住他腰间的手，转而扶住柱间的右上臂，“那我来。”

　　两人的姿势改变，柱间的右掌轻托对方的左肩胛骨，他注视着斑的眼睛，“你以前跳过？”

　　“女步？”斑的表情没什么变化，他的身体稍稍往柱间的右后侧靠住，腰背贴于柱间的右肋，“这是第一次。”

　　他们的步伐开始合着拍子而移动，两人的身体十分有默契的轻盈而流畅的倾斜、晃动、反身。

　　铺着绒毯的地面听不见一丝的声音，他们的脚无声地滑过，空旷的大厅里只有他们贴合在一起的身影，大提琴的声音低沉而缓慢，他们的舞步也渐渐慢下，柱间拉着斑的手，一个回旋，斑由他牵引着转了一个圈，他们的胳膊碰着彼此，斑半靠着柱间的胸膛，两人都没有说话，烛火柔柔地晃动着，洁白的桌布上铺着点点微光，屏幕上的灯光摇曳照不到这里，能容纳上千人的剧场仿佛只剩下他们，黑暗和那沉沉地乐曲在这一刻变得格外撩动。肌肤，掌温，眼神，呼吸，每一次的轻触和变化都让彼此更为靠近，斑的呼吸洒在柱间的颈窝，他放在柱间右臂的手摸向对方的脖子，手指在那轻轻地抚触，起初他的动作轻柔而缓慢，在柱间的手慢慢搂住他的腰间时，又骤变成一个大力地回拥，两人的身体撞击在一起，发出闷响。

　　“斑。”柱间喊出他的名字，他的眼神像是融化成了其中一道烛火，和另一道的光影交缠融合。

　　屏幕上，舞会的乐曲渐渐终了，舞池里，年轻的主人公拥抱着彼此，灯光照在他们身上，像是聚集了所有的光和人们的视线，而他们眼中唯有彼此。

　　斑注视着柱间的脸，他的双手往上移动，平稳地托住柱间的脸颊，柱间一动不动地凝视着他，斑的手指擦过柱间的嘴唇，他的目光像是风暴卷袭的大海，狂热而大肆侵略，那股柔和的气氛变得澎湃而汹涌，他们的脚、膝盖和胸膛都传递来彼此的热度，外界的声音变得几不可闻，时间变得几近停滞。

　　柱间从未见过斑如此沉迷的样子，他的目光永远平静而不近人情，像是黑夜里冰冷的大理石，即便是动怒时也带着一丝冷峻，而此刻，柱间只能在斑的眼睛中看到自己，只有自己的倒影。而他自己，恐怕也是如此。

　　——如此沉迷。

　　嘴唇轻轻地碰在一起，摩擦，开始只是一个缓慢地碰撞，不经意地擦动。

　　斑的手抚摸着柱间的脸，他的身体朝那边倾斜靠拢，嘴唇狠狠地碰触着对方，潮湿的呼吸像是一簇簇的火焰在唇舌中点燃。

　　柱间没有像这样吻过一个男人，激烈而疯狂，像是他们之间的战斗，在试探之后便是毫不留情的攻势。

　　唇舌搅动在一起，柱间轻咬着斑的下唇，慢慢地舔湿，斑按住他的头压向自己，他的吻远比他的外表要火热得多。

　　粗重地呼吸声和舌头纠缠的细响让两人的体温升高，他们的下身挤在一起，不由自主地拢合摩擦着，柱间顶开斑的双腿，他一只手揽住对方的脖子，加大了吻的力度，舌头舔过上腭，在上面打转，斑的身体细微地颤动起来，他的眼睛变得湿润，漆黑的湖面上红光浮动。

　　“在这？”斑咬着柱间的唇含糊不清地低语道。

　　那沙哑而醇厚的声音让柱间浑身像被撩动了一样，他用下巴碰了碰对方，按住斑的肩膀，气息有些不平稳，像是极力忍耐某种躁动的欲望，他微微喘着气说，“太快了。”

　　斑的右臂环住他的腰，像是把他揽在怀中，他的脸贴着柱间的脸颊，眼眸半阖，“哦？难道你要等到出狱后让我慢慢剥你的衣服？”

　　柱间笑出声来，他靠在斑的身上，下巴抵在对方的肩头，呼吸的热气吹散在斑的脖间，“我是说我们的关系有点太快了，你看，我们在几十分钟前还是耿直的异性恋。”而现在就几乎搞在了一起。

　　从柱间的角度看不到，斑的眼睛里，浮现出红色的纹路，柱间感受到腰间那股力道，腹部的肌肉被挤压在了一起，斑的声音近在耳边，像是潮热的海风，“你上一次做爱是什么时候？”

　　“我…没有和男人——”

　　“和女人？”

　　柱间耳朵有些泛红，他像是被点名上台的学生那样拘束，“也没有。”

　　斑的头抬起，低低地笑声从他的喉间溢出，他的手沿着柱间的背部缓缓触摸移动，“你总能让我意外，柱间。”

　　“我得寻找日记里的那个人，没有那个时间浪费在别人还有那种事上。”柱间有些尴尬地解释道，但理由让他自己都觉得无力。

　　“你找到他又能做些什么？”斑此刻的声音听起来很有耐心。

　　柱间反搂住斑的腰，两人紧密地拥抱在一起，他低下头，轻声道，“像现在这样。”

　　“拥抱吗？”斑闭上眼睛，“这样不够。”

　　柱间将头埋在对方的脖颈间，他轻声道：“有些界限是不能跨过的。”

　　一旦跨过，所有的一切都会改变。

　　兄弟变作情人，友情化为暧昧，纯粹的情感开始变质，惺惺相惜也成为性爱前的调情，男人之间的爱慕，向来是为人不齿的。

　　这个吻，已是逾矩了。

　　柱间的手轻轻触碰了下对方的脸，向后退了一步。

　　斑擦了擦嘴唇，他没有什么反应，只是看着远处的荧幕，光线和画面跳动着，那里面，一段爱情正在迅速生长，丁香花绽放，牧人的笛声在草原上吹奏，冬天的蝴蝶挥舞着孱弱的双翅，羊群的铃铛发出轻响… …

　　斑收回视线，他的眼神变得一如平时那般平静无波，他回头对柱间道：“走吧。”

　　他们回到一楼。

　　坐在人群中，安静地看完了这场电影。

　　而柱间连电影最后的结局都不记得，那些画面变得模糊，意识仿佛被那有限的时间所剥夺，只有一个身影是清晰的。

　　他的体温，他的声音，他的吻。

　　***

　　这一天是整个断望崖的休息日，电影结束后，犯人们也无需劳作，放风的时间比往日要延长两个小时，很多人利用这一时间到运动场打球组织运动比赛，当然，更多是打炮的。

　　针对柱间明里暗里的挑战较以往要少得多，这里没人是蠢蛋，大家都知道这个被因陀罗相中的男人身手不凡，但打败这个男人所能得到的地位实在是让人难以抵御的引诱，在很多企图上位的挑战者看来，一个强大的对手远远要好过一个杂鱼，能在监狱这种地方扬名立万让众人信服，实力永远是第一位的，而柱间是一个很好的对手，一个绝佳的机会，一个通向顶峰的铺路石。

　　三个月后，监狱的狂欢将拉开序幕，只有在监狱犯人的首领明确表示退位后，才会举行这样的活动，断望崖的历史上，甚至十年乃至二十年才会有这么一次，在犯人眼里，这自然是个难逢的机遇，而监狱这方面也借此让囚犯们发泄下旺盛的精力，以便于更好的管理。有野心的男人自然不少，他们大多雄心勃勃，但在此之前多半按捺下来，蓄势待发。

　　难得的清闲反倒让柱间有些不适应，当他和青坊主聊起此事时，对方无不饱含嫉妒地用叉子指着他道：“我要是年轻个二十，不，哪怕十岁，拼上一切也会参赛。”

　　“为了成为监狱里的王？”

　　“那是自然。”

　　“为什么要对一个名号这么趋之若鹜？”

　　“这可不单单是个名号，更是权利，否则你哪能住上舒服的单间，还能天天洗澡？”

　　“但到底也只是犯人。”

　　“犯人也分三六九等，哪都一样，你想回到那臭烘烘的十人间吗？”

　　柱间沉默了，他始终没有对囚犯这一身份的认同感，毕竟，他知道自己随时可以离开，也随时可以舍弃。

　　“斑他…入狱多久了？”他问道。

　　现在只有他和青坊主，在电影结束后，斑便有事离开了。

　　“五年四个月零十天。”青坊主毫不费力地道，他掀起眼皮，看着有些心不在焉的柱间，“他来的那天，可谓轰动，估计在我进坟墓前都不会忘记。”

　　对于斑的事情，柱间显然来了兴趣，他撑着下巴道：“什么状况？”

　　青坊主狡黠地一笑，叉子被放在盘子上，他脖子微微往前凑，小声道：“这里可没有白听的秘密。”

　　柱间略略思考了下，点头道：“你想要什么。”

　　“交换。”青坊主往椅背上一靠，眯起眼道：“我要知道你和因陀罗的事情。”

　　柱间迟疑了一瞬，拧眉道：“我和他的事……你指什么？”

　　青坊主用双手比出个下流的手势，但嘴上颇为正经：“感情上的。你要知道，人老了，就靠这些八卦打发些无聊的时日了。”尤其是关于因陀罗的。

　　“你看出来了什么？”柱间也没再掩饰。

　　“你们之间有问题。”青坊主呵呵一笑，斑不在的时候，他总比平日要放得开，嘴也像没遮拦一样，大大咧咧道：“他看你的眼神，还有你看他的，都不对。”

　　柱间没说话。

　　青坊主拍了下桌子，“噢操他妈的上帝，你们真的谈起恋爱了？你——还有那个因陀罗？”他的声音在发抖，嘴角完全咧开，眼睛里透射着精光，像是挖掘出了埋藏在地底一个世纪的金子。

　　“你不是看出来了吗？”

　　“我他妈的只是猜测！你承认得这么快，我的心脏有些受不了。”

　　“因为我有些事情想问问你。”柱间坦诚道。

　　“一个秘密只能交换一个，你可以用你们床上的花样来交——好吧，我开玩笑的。”青坊主自己先绷住了，严肃的脸垮塌下来，他颇感兴趣地道：“你问吧，但我不能保证我都能回答你。”

　　柱间安静地点头，他的眼神看上去有些踌躇，“我和他之间的感觉发生了变化，但我甚至不知道这是为什么，因为之前我一直是将他视为兄弟和朋友——”

　　“你想得可真多，还兄弟朋友，在这里只有三种关系，操，被操和不被操。”

　　“斑一开始对我也没有这方面意思，变化是最近开始的。”柱间揉了揉眉心，“我们不可避免地被对方吸引，就像被火焰烧着的树叶，一开始只是一点点，然后火焰蔓延，渐成燎原。”

　　“我的诗人，你直接说你们想干彼此不就得了。”

　　“不单单是性那方面的。我是指，更精神层面的东西。”柱间微微叹气，“我和他在一起的时候，总觉得很放松，光看着他也觉得心里舒坦，他了解我的想法，我也能知道他想说什么，我们的观念经常有分歧，但是又十分耦合，就像彼此交叉的路径。”

　　“真肉麻。”青坊主扯了扯衣领，抖掉一身的鸡皮疙瘩，“男人和男人谈起恋爱来可真够可怕的，我简直难以想象因陀罗含情脉脉的样子。”

　　柱间回忆起他们之间的吻，思维停顿了一下。

　　“噢操，他真的——”青坊主叫出声来，他半捂着嘴，发出磕嗑嗒嗒地笑声。“你可千万不能让因陀罗知道我们这段对话。”他笑得越发大声，最后只能用双手捂住嘴。

　　柱间看他笑得快滚到地方，摇了摇头，放弃和他交流的打算，等青坊主终于坐正，脸上的肉绷紧时，柱间才出声道：“我想问你，斑的身体是不是有些问题？”

　　“怎么？他床上令你不满意了？”青坊主不正经地调笑。

　　“他每隔一段时间就会消失一个下午，是去做什么？”柱间将脑海里的信息串起来，那管注射剂让他格外在意，虽然斑轻描淡写的带过了。

　　青坊主终于收敛起来，他的眼皮耷拉下来，显然不想多说，“既然因陀罗没告诉你，我就更不可能告诉你了。”

　　“和他的身体状况有关吗？”柱间皱眉。

　　“他的身体，难道不是你更清楚吗？”

　　“我说正经的。”柱间提高声音，“我不打算为难你，逼你说出什么，我只是想知道，斑正在做的事情会不会危害他的健康，你回答是或不是就行。”

　　“是——”青坊主顿了下，“也不是。”

　　在柱间的视线下，青坊主只得解释道：“我也只是个小人物，知道的并不比你多多少。从长远看来，显然这并不是一件坏事。”

　　“所以目前，他可能面对危险？”柱间敏锐地问道。

　　“哈哈哈，怎么可能，即使是在那个日子，普通人也别想近他的身。”

　　“什么日子？”

　　青坊主站起来，拍了拍柱间的肩膀，“我已经说得够多了，再多些你就得自己去因陀罗那找答案了，毕竟他会对你的宽容可是和对我们可不是一样的。”

　　他的眼神细细地打量着眼前这个年轻人——从这个人踏进断望崖的那一刻，或许，某些不可名状的事物就已经悄然偏离了正轨。

　　就像命运，就像爱情。

　　他嘁了一声，英雄啊，竟何仆倒阵前。

　　***

　　斑直到深夜才回来。

　　柱间躺在上铺，听到对方的脚步声和细微的动静。

　　他没有出声，头贴在枕头上没有动，眼睛也闭着，呼吸平稳，像是睡着了一样。

　　斑只是径直地走到床前，然后躺下，床铺发出咯吱的声音。

　　柱间仍然没动。

　　下铺也渐渐没有了声音，柱间缓缓地吐出一口气，他并没有睡意。

　　他很少像现在这样失眠难寝，但无论睁眼还是闭眼，脑海里都被斑的事情塞满了，他不可避免地担心并猜测那管注射剂的用途，还有青坊主所提到的那个日子，就像是一副巨大的拼图，在最开始的时候总是难以找到想要的那片。

　　——还有那个吻。

　　他的手压在眼睛上，嘴唇仍能回忆起那温热和柔软。

　　脑海里像是堆满了飞沙，又像是融化成了湖水，密密当当的，让他被埋葬，被淹没。

　　“唔嗯——”

　　下铺里细碎的声音让柱间屏住了呼吸。

　　喘息的声音。

　　床铺跟着细微的颤抖。

　　柱间的眼睛倏然张开，他的手抓紧了床沿，阻止自己探下头去。

　　斑的喘息断断续续，身体和床褥摩擦出声，轻微的水渍声，手指的滑动。

　　他在——

　　柱间感到脸上发烫，脉搏飞速地跳动着。

　　底下，斑平躺在床上，没有盖被子。

　　他的一只手伸进裤子里，瘦削的手指握住那个硬挺的部位，慢慢地，上下的抚弄着，他的眼睛闭着，嘴唇泛着鲜艳的红色，脸颊处也因热意而发红。

　　气息从他的嘴唇间溢出。

　　腰身和后背紧贴着床铺，随着那快感慢慢地汇聚，床铺顿时空荡起来，他弓起了身子，随便依靠在一个位置，手里的动作渐渐加快，那里越发的滚烫。

　　柱间听着他逐渐沉重的喘息声，浑身的肌肉都绷紧。

　　沙哑低沉的声音在夜色里异常的清晰，柱间手指攥紧。

　　他等待着下铺的声音停止，等待着斑安静地入眠。

　　而就在那并不漫长的几秒过后。

　　他听见了低低近似呢喃的声音。

　　“柱间……”在喊出这个名字的时候，斑闷哼了一声，从那灼烫部位射出的东西沾到他的掌心。

　　像是冰封的河面碎裂一样。

　　柱间能听见自己心里的某个位置正在分崩离析，迅速瓦解，发出剧烈地脆响和震颤。

 


	17. Chapter 17

　　“柱间。”

　　下铺传来声音。

　　柱间能听见自己可以压下去的呼吸声，他的手臂仍然紧攥着床沿，冰冷的金属被他手掌的温度捏得发热。

　　他将脸颊的一侧摁进枕头里，嘴巴张了张，却没有发出声音。

　　砰咚——

　　老旧的床板被踢了一脚。

　　柱间闭上眼睛，声音燥热影像心跳……

　　一刻不停的盘旋嗡鸣晃动。

　　他试图平稳自己的呼吸却发现越来越乱，额头上的汗珠顺着鼻梁和脸颊一路留下。

　　“你在装睡吗？”

　　斑的声音带着略显疲惫的懒散和沙哑。

　　像是被羽毛柔软的尖端在上下搔弄，柱间下意识地抓了下胸口的衣服。

　　他仍然没出声。

　　掌心底下是铁生硬的触感，而在他闭上眼睛的时候，属于别人的体温的热度覆盖在了手背的皮肤之上。

　　被窝里的腿僵硬了一刻，弯曲又伸直，骨骼和神经都上下流窜着阵阵酸麻，像是被火灼烧，像是被冰雪封冻。

　　黑暗而寂静的囚室里。

　　斑向上伸着手，搭在柱间的手背上。

　　两人的呼吸仿佛变成了同一个人，相互接触的那块皮肤传递来彼此的心跳，一下又一下，像是连体内寄居的灵魂也震碎、融化。意识混混沌沌又清澈如水，全化为树上花叶的嫩蕊，巢中蜷缩的幼鸟的细喙，轻柔而准确，一下又一下。

　　砰咚，砰咚，砰咚

　　声音越来越大

　　画面里是那个人，他的眼睛，他的神情，他一丝一毫的举动，无数细碎的场景被糅合被呈现，占据着所有的注意力，连心跳也不属于自己，体内被火焰侵袭缠绕。

　　他的吻，也像那灼人的烈火，无法拒绝，无法逃避。

　　柱间睁开了眼睛。

　　他的胳膊动了动，手掌转了过来，他们的掌心碰在一起。

　　柱间的手收了回去。

　　——还来得及。

　　当人做错事的时候，应当是修正，而不是继续。

　　——这并非他们的道路。

　　呼吸逐渐平稳，空气的流速也变得缓慢。

　　他想起他第一次见到斑的时候，不是在断望崖，而是更早，远在日记中所记述的那个时候。

　　思绪像是平缓的河流，薄雾消散，人影渐渐清晰。

　　柱间凝视着眼前无声的寂静，仿佛能剥开眼前这片黑暗，越过海洋与地平线，远眺到卡巴拉滔天的烈火。

　　“你下来，或者我上去。”

　　斑直截了当的声音打断了柱间的思绪，再他还来不及拒绝的时候，那双手臂在床沿上一撑，轻巧地来到上铺。

　　腿和胳膊都被一股力道所按压住，柱间动弹不得，他看着近在咫尺的斑，那双熟悉的眼睛，正静静地凝视着他。

　　柱间任由他吻着，灼热的气息拍打在脸上，脖子，胸膛，男人蓬乱的长发铺散在他的身上，皮肤上有些轻微的刺痒，汗水带走一部分身体的热度，凝成水珠，顺着肌肉的线条流下。

　　胸前微微突起的部位被斑含住，他的舌头上下舔裹着那里，一只手则解开柱间的裤腰带，顺理成章的长驱直入，那里又硬又烫。

　　斑发出含糊不清地声音，柱间能分辨出他在叫自己的名字，沙哑而急促。

　　柱间按住了他的肩膀，手往上，摸到斑的脸。

　　他猛地攥紧了对方的胳膊，将斑仍伏在自己胸前的脑袋推开。

　　“你到底怎么了！”斑的脸，滚烫地如同烧红的烙铁。

　　斑的手背擦过嘴角，他倚靠在墙壁上，借着冰冷的墙面缓解侵袭全身的燥热。

　　“是不是那个药？——你注射了？”柱间的声音带着紧张和压抑的愤怒。

　　斑只是甩了甩手，半闭着双眼，“没有抑制剂，你已经躺在我身下了。”他的声音越发的沙哑和低沉。

　　我现在就躺在你身下——柱间皱眉，但现在不是争执这些的时候，他摸向斑的额头，汗水将前额的发丝都润湿了，“都到这个地步了，你还不愿意向我坦白吗？”他将斑的上衣脱掉，被子掀到一边，用手替对方扇着风。

　　“什么地步？”斑在笑，他身上像是淋浴一样流着汗，连水泥墙面也迅速被烧得又热又湿。

　　柱间将斑的头发拢到耳后，拿起一边的衣服替他将眼睫和脸颊上的汗珠擦掉，手指擦过对方的皮肤，那里烫得惊人。

　　“狼狈不堪。”

　　柱间毫不温柔地在对方身上胡乱擦着，然后将湿透的衣服扔到旁边。

　　斑的手搭在眼睛上面，他的唇角翘起，低沉的笑声在牢房里回彻。

　　“如果是别人说这种话——”他停顿了下。

　　“你会杀了他？”柱间漫不经心地接话，他犹豫了下，然后褪下了对方的裤子。

　　“杀人对我来说虽然轻易但并无必要，我没你想象中那么乐善好施。”柱间的手不时地擦过身上，斑眯起眼睛，轻飘飘地道：“我会把那个人揍到乖乖闭嘴。”

　　“你真是个温和派，斑。”手边没有别的布料了，柱间将自己的衣服脱了下来，他肌肉紧实有力的上身暴露在空气中。

　　斑闭上眼睛，他微微仰着脖子让柱间帮他擦汗，他的嗓子像是几天没喝水那样干涩，声音变得比刚才还要飘忽，“——可你不行……”

　　“我只能和你打个平手。”他发出轻微的哼声。

　　柱间感到心里的某一块在骚动着，又麻又痒，他手掌贴在斑起伏的胸前，感受着那里强而有力的心跳，手掌下是肌肉的触感，并不粗糙的皮肤，在被汗水浸湿后，细腻而润滑。

　　斑的身体贴近柱间的手掌，他的手伸到自己的两腿间，握住那个柱间没有擦拭理会的部位，那里正高高地翘起，膨胀绷起青筋，他泰然自若地用手为自己服务着，发泄那找不到出口的燥热。

　　柱间替他擦汗的手停下，脸上火辣辣的，他盯着斑那微微阖动的嘴唇，连耳根处都红了一片，“我等你弄完。”他动作踉跄地转过身去。

　　斑抓住他的手，按在自己的身上，暗哑的声音道：“继续——”

　　“可你在……”柱间声音发闷，他舔了下发干的下唇。

　　“好像你没干过似的。”斑不以为意地道，他往柱间的方向靠了靠，随着手下动作的加快，声音带上些许的喘息。

　　“既然你想知道，也并非不可以告诉你。质点计划…存在一些缺陷，所以我改进了它——”

　　“你指无法控制自己的能力？”他还记得那里，他终究还是默认自己是那个人了。柱间心里并没有半点激动，他没有想过除了斑还能有谁是日记那个人——从那一天他就确信，斑是他要找的人。他抹了抹脸，擦掉鼻尖上的薄汗。

　　“相反，我控制得很好，仿佛这本该是我身体的一部分。”斑依靠在柱间的身上，他手上的动作慢了下来，“但是不够，还不够——进化不能仅仅是基因、能力、身体上的改变和强固，人类之所以有别于牲畜们，是因为人类能靠智慧驾驭它们。”他用一只手按了按柱间的胸口，“而这里，会阻碍人的思考，人会因感情的牵绊而变得软弱，这些感性的东西阻碍我们的进化，让我们止步不前——柱间。人因何而活，因何而死，又因何碌碌终生汲汲营营？强大就会渴望斗争，弱小就会失去一切，人类仍然和蚂蚁一样运转着，而我……要摆脱这样的宿命。”

　　柱间的手落在他头发上，并未说话，他安静地听对方断断续续地说着，斑过热的体温传递到他身上，让他的全身像是在烈日下炙烤。

　　“舍弃掉那些多愁善感无用的部分是第一步，性欲，情爱，怜悯——我将它们剥离了出去。”

　　可人不是真正的机器，斑。柱间抬起手，顺着对方的头发慢慢抚摸着。

　　“但并不完美，你也看到了。”斑露出淡淡地嘲讽，“在特定的日子里，被压抑的情感会大面积地暴发出来，引发身体一些小小的不适。”

　　“小小的？”柱间终于开口了，他将斑的身体摆正，漆黑的眼眸平视着对方，一向温和的语气冷了下来，“我不知道你对自己的身体做了些什么，但看看你现在的样子——如果在这里的不是我而是另一个人，你是不是也要用对方的身体来发泄欲望？还是任由让自己热到不省人事？”

　　斑没有直接回答他的问题，他的手松开已经硬得发疼的部位，用额头抵住柱间，两人的鼻子碰撞在一起，嘴唇之间只有毫米的间距，他的眼眸中红光闪动，柱间近距离的目视着那双眼睛变化出勾玉状的花纹。“柱间，你可做出选择，和我打一架，或者上我。”

　　为什——

　　斑的嘴唇覆盖柱间之上，堵上了对方的逼问，唇瓣相互摩擦着，只是单纯地碰在一起，声音从两人挨在一起的唇间出来，柔软而沙哑。像是一捧细沙，随着风飘散在茫茫荒漠。

　　“我只会对你，产生欲望。”

　　他这么说着，再也压抑不住，对着柱间的唇狠狠地吻了过去。

　　柱间再也无法动弹，瞬间有些失神，心中战锤擂鼓，嗡鸣五脏六腑。

　　这错误，终究是无法去拒绝。

　　他捧起斑的脸，虔诚而认真地回吻着，热烈，纠缠，迷醉——

　　好像他们本应如此，亲密无间。

　　两人的身体纠缠到一处，斑躺在床上，柱间则伏在他身上，刚才擦掉的汗又源源不断地蒸发出来，两个人身上都是湿漉漉的，斑胯间硬挺的部位顶住柱间的大腿，火热的前端在柱间的皮肤带出一丝丝水痕。由胸及腰，由腰及股，柱间的吻落在斑的身上。从斑的角度，能看见对方英挺的轮廓，瘦削紧实的腰身，他的呼吸变得愈加灼热。

　　柱间的手抚摸着对方小腹结实的肌肉，然后来到胯间，那里早已忍耐到了极限，他的手放了上去，先是简单地轻握套弄了两下，看着斑身体不由自主的绷紧蜷起，他握住那处的底端，俯下身体，含了上去。

　　斑发出细碎的哼声，将柱间的头往下压了压，沙哑着嗓子道：“用力些。”

　　柱间用舌头包裹着那灼热的欲望，因为斑身体此刻异乎寻常的高温，那里也让柱间脸上的汗水顺着低落下来，滴在那硬挺部位细薄的皮肤，那里越发胀大。

　　斑手里扯着柱间的头发，搅裹成一团，身体的中心仿佛变成了一团火，热量由那里四处辐射，柱间每一次的舔弄都让那热度上升了些许，积攒的热度即将到达峰值而尽数爆发。

　　柱间从未做过这种事，但就像是人类的本能，舔吮，裹含，他的动作缓慢而轻柔，小心地避免牙齿的碰撞，舌头包裹着那里，向四周摩擦着，湿润的前端渗出水状的液体，含住嘴里的滚烫的部位轻微的抖动着，斑往前挺着身体，将自己往柱间的喉部更深的探去。

　　快了——

　　柱间用舌尖轻触着那嫩红的前端，手则抚摸着下面的双球。斑的小腿绷紧，胸膛起起伏伏，大片大片的汗水从他身上滴落，连眼睫都被沾湿，灼热的喘息从双唇间溢出，他的双手插进柱间的发间，不由自主地扣紧拉近，热气从腹部中心一路而上，窜过喉咙，在舌间化为断续的声音，吐到唇外。

　　片段的影像剥开缝隙浮现在他的脑海里，从模糊到清晰，由空白变为五光十色，水的波纹像是在心中荡漾开去，清冽的湖面，石子滑过水面，掀起波状的涟漪。

　　“我名为柱间，姓氏因为特殊的原因不能告诉你。”夏日的湖边，少年站在树木斑驳的阴影之中，阳光细细密密地洒在他身上，照得他的眼睛和笑容一样温柔灿烂。

　　湖面像镜子一样映出两人的模样，尔后碎裂，洒下银屑，化为几幅静止的画面。

　　碍眼… …

　　斑扭过头，极力地忍受着大脑的刺痛和因无法回想起来而来的焦灼感。

　　他不想回想起。

　　斑抓紧了柱间头发，他猛地起身坐了起来，被柱间含在嘴里的部位插进极深的地方，两个人同时喊出声。

　　留有体温的精液滑进柱间的喉咙里，已经半软下来的东西从他嘴里被移开，擦过柱间的嘴唇，连续的咳嗽声在牢房里响起，柱间半佝着身子，喉咙里又疼又涩。

　　“你怎么突然……”柱间刚开口，那阵刺痛让他忍不住又咳了起来。

　　斑望着他的脸，一动不动，陷入了某种沉默，他伸出手，用手指抹去柱间嘴边的水痕。

　　在柱间咳嗽慢慢停住，喉间的刺痛缓解之时，斑将他推倒在床铺之上。

　　斑的眼神狂热而危险，在柱间片刻犹豫地眼神下，他对准柱间的手臂，毫不留情地用力咬了一口，几乎将血肉咬了下来。


	18. Chapter 18

　　直到血顺着胳膊流下来的时候，柱间才感到疼。

　　斑仍一动不动地伏在他身上，鲜血将他的嘴唇和下巴染得通红，他的舌头轻蘸着那血的味道——柱间的味道。

　　一只手钳住了他的下巴，微微用力，使他狠咬住的牙齿松开，斑抬了抬眼，柱间眉毛拧到一处，咬着下唇。他正在忍耐着这股疼痛。斑的手顺着对方的小腹往下，直到裤裆中间，那原本硬得鼓起的地方已经软了下来。

　　斑缓缓松开口，他仰起头，用手背擦去嘴上的血，然后舔了舔那上面的血渍。

　　松开的瞬间，原本星星点点的疼痛一股脑地往上涌，柱间这才嘶了一声，手臂的伤口那里是一个清晰而深刻的牙印，咬进皮肉的力道，让那个牙印带着紫红的血色。

　　斑盯着那里的伤口，眼眸间有丝愉快，他抓起柱间的胳膊，将那伤口拉近自己的眼睛，嘴轻轻地张合，像是喃喃自语。

　　“你和我体内，有相异但同源的力量…柱间，你说我把你吃下去，会发生什么。”

　　不待柱间出声，他的手指便沿着那伤口的轮廓触碰着，柱间的肌肉收紧，那里绽开的皮肉正以肉眼可见的速度迅速愈合着。斑的眼神有些着迷，唇齿间仍有盐和铁的味道，而那渗血的地方已由赤红转为肉粉直到新的皮肤长了出来，牙印也随之消失，只留下浅浅的痕迹。

　　“斑——停下。”柱间用手挡住了斑俯下来的脸，他的掌心触碰到对方温热的嘴唇。

　　斑推开他的手，整个身体压在柱间的身上，他的脸枕在柱间的脸上，两人之间已没了任何的间隙，他用嘴唇碾磨着柱间的嘴唇，低沉的声音从两人的唇间发出。

　　“放心，只是借用你一下。”他按住柱间的后脑，含住对方的下唇，牙齿轻轻磕碰着，舌尖卷过上腭，与柱间纠缠着，他的吻极为霸道而富有侵略性，像是攻城略地一般，不让分毫，要将对方整个击溃吞并。

　　斑的胸膛上下起伏着，汗珠滚滚直下，舌根都开始发麻，连力道都不如刚开始大了，柱间反而搂住他，继续着这一漫长的吻，直到斑再也动不了了，柱间仍带动着他，在他的领地肆意侵袭着。火焰试图烧毁树木，而大地上生长茂密的森林反将其包围扑灭。

　　灼热的气流在两人间徘徊，斑感到半张脸都快僵硬了，他伸出有些发软的手，推开了柱间，呼吸着。

　　看着柱间那毫无疲惫的脸，还有亮晶晶的乌黑的眼睛，他低笑出声。

　　笑声越来越大，他像是从未这么快活过。

　　柱间目不转睛的看着他，看着即使他笑起来时也微微蹙起的眉心，那张脸虽已不复少年的青涩，但他这样笑起来时，却让柱间恍惚间看到了年少时的他。

　　我们爬上了山顶，在那里能俯视整个基地，夏天炎热的太阳将地面晒得很烫，我们在打完一场架后却都忘乎所以的坐在地上，看着彼此汗湿的沾着灰尘的脸，我笑出声来，斑也在笑，他笑起来的时候也皱着眉，但我能感受到他是真的很开心。而当我们的手交握在一起的时候，我只觉得手心比那地面更为灼烧。

　　柱间将头埋到斑的颈项，反复地叫着对方的名字，仿佛那是这世界上唯一的音节。

　　“你还记得我们当年的梦想吗？”柱间的气息触到斑脖间的皮肤上，随着他的声音而不时的晃动撞跌。

　　斑抚摸对方头发的手停了停，他许久后才出声，“我忘了。”

　　“那我说给你听。”柱间抬起头，他的眼睛深处有着极为明亮的光。

　　斑沉默了，他没点头也没拒绝。

　　柱间也不容他拒绝，他已经开始讲述起来，漆黑的眼眸像是蒙上了一层薄雾，如同清晨太阳初升的森林。

　　他慢慢讲着他们第一次见面的情形，他们之间的打闹和较量，他们在那个山顶上畅谈着的梦想。

　　而斑没有出声，他安静地听着。

　　等到柱间感到怀里沉甸甸的时候，他停了下来。斑的睫毛碰在他的皮肤上，呼吸平稳的起伏，身上的热度也开始褪去，汗水像是拧住了阀，只有和柱间的胸膛贴一起的脸颊有些微热的汗意。

　　柱间将呼吸放得缓慢，他用腿轻轻撩起被子，盖在他们的身上。

　　黑夜变得格外寂静，安静得仿佛能听到外界星辰的运转。

　　嘀嗒，嘀嗒

　　却是监狱天花板垂落的水滴。

　　***

　　柱间一直睡到哨声响起。他的肩侧有些发麻，在睁开眼的时候，他摸了摸那个压着自己的重量。

　　头发。

　　他瞬间睁开眼，眼前是闪动着黑暗，斑黑沉沉的眼睛正对着他，离他只有分毫。

　　斑就着他的身体撑起身子，坐在柱间腿上，被子顺着他身体滑落，露出他肌理分明的上身。

　　“醒了？”他的声音同往日一般冷淡而疏远。

　　“你几时醒的？”柱间也直起身体，他半靠着墙壁，用手在被褥间摸索着衣服。

　　“在你醒来前。”斑只给出模棱两可的回答，柱间将绞在一起的衣服拿了出来，递给他。

　　斑没有接过，：“那上面有你我的精液。”

　　柱间的脸噌的一下红了，他放下衣服，抓了抓头发，憋了好久才回道：“只有你的。”

　　“你昨晚没射出来？”斑皱眉。

　　和斑讨论这种问题，让柱间觉得万分尴尬，晚上还好，白天这里可是有人走动的。

　　斑将自己凌乱的头发随意整理了下，然后手臂用力，轻巧地从上铺落到地上，他赤足站在地上，身上不着片缕，连仰视也似睥睨对方一般。“走。”

　　柱间将裤子扔给斑，他也分不清谁是谁的，便将稍微干净的那条扔了下去，自己套上另一条，见斑终于将那裤子穿上，这才呼出口气，道：“洗澡？”

　　“嗯。”斑将裤带草草打了个结。

　　他俩均裸着上半身出来，柱间则将上衣揣在臂间，走廊里响起口哨声。

　　柱间不用回头就能想象出青坊主那张笑出褶子的脸。

　　“柱间——你后面要是疼的话，我低价卖给你药膏，货真价实，药到病除。”揶揄的声音在走廊里回荡。

　　柱间还未回答，斑的声音便响起。

　　“留着你自己用，老家伙。”

　　爽朗的笑声戛然而止，变作压抑的闷笑。

　　这因陀罗，可真够护短的。

　　昨晚他睡得很沉，但仍能听到些响动，哼哼啊啊的声音断断续续，这又喘又叫的，战况肯定激烈。

　　不过……

　　啧。

　　昨晚那声音怎么怪怪的，好像不是柱间在喘气，反倒像——

　　他摇晃了下脑袋，不可能不可能，那种事情怎么……

　　可那个声音，不会有错的，确实是因陀罗。

　　青坊主脸皮抖动了下，死死捂住了嘴，将那恐怖的场景连着口水吞了下去。

　　***

　　两人一路未说话，走到独立的浴室。

　　斑走到淋浴下，直接将水打开，水流顺着他的头顶蜿蜒而下，从脖子、脊背、腰臀一路流经小腿直到脚下，水将他身上的裤子打湿，湿裤紧贴着他的腿，显露出那里的形状。他微微仰着头，黑色长发披散在背后，胸膛和臂膀的肌肤上都布满了水珠，远远看上去，像是笼罩在光晕和云雾之间。

　　柱间将裤子脱掉，和上衣放做一堆，朝着斑走了过去。

　　斑往旁边挪了挪，给对方留出位置。

　　从上往下的水流扑散在柱间的脸和身上，让昨夜积攒的疲惫和兴奋逐渐清空，早起混沌的大脑也变得清晰和冷静起来。

　　他敏锐地察觉到斑与昨夜的不同。

　　原本年轻的眼神变得沉沉，脸像是被封冻住了不再有笑容，连声音也变得缺少起伏——虽然这是斑一贯的样子。

　　“这么说，昨晚的你，才是真实的你。”柱间突然出声，水流的哗哗声让他的声音变得潮湿。

　　斑正揉着头发上的泡沫，他看上去对于交谈兴致缺缺，只回了柱间一句，“你这样认为的话。”

　　柱间用手替他将头发梳拢，帮他按摩着头部，斑舒服地闭上眼。

　　“你昨晚可比现在坦白多了。”柱间调侃他道。

　　斑并未反驳，轻描淡写地道：“你指那段表白？”

　　柱间没想到他毫不避讳，反倒自己脸上有些把持不住，微微低头道：“哪段？”

　　斑转过身，欺近他，湿热的唇贴在他耳边，低哑的声音富有磁性，“我只对你产生欲望。”

　　柱间个子比他高，此刻却仿佛比他矮上了许多，全部的表情都被斑窥在眼里，他沉声道：“你可以按照你所想的理解。”

　　柱间抬起头，眼里满是震惊，他有些不知所措，像是眼前绵延的高山被一柄剑全都削平化为汪洋，万丈之内，只有斑立于粼粼水波。

　　“像我们这样的人，谈爱未免有些可笑。”斑放缓声音，“但不承认亦显得心虚。柱间，你是唯一能与我匹敌的对手，而唯一这个词，于我，向来是不轻易说出口的。”

　　他的话直白而委婉，让柱间脑海里跳过千万个念头。

　　柱间正视着对方，斑的眼神不避不躲，让他身上仿佛顶着千斤的重量，他试图从斑的眼神中看出什么，但那里只映有自己的身影，像是盛在水与光影之中。

　　他转过了身去，面对着墙壁，脚下所踩的石面和那浇灌到身上的热水让他知道他正处于现实之中。

　　——他该怎么做，他应该说什么。

　　他一个字都说不出来，连手臂都像因重压而难以移动，他像是卡在了两面墙之间，而下面则是深海的沟壑。斑说得对，像他们这样的人，妄谈爱未免可笑——尤其在这种地方。

　　罪恶与欺骗，阴影之上也不曾有光明。种子能在火山上发芽，却绝无可能在岩浆中生长。贫瘠的土壤，何曾能长出千顷森林。他们之间的吸引，从一开始就伴随着隐瞒，无法袒露胸怀，无法告知姓名。即使他们靠得再近，但只要一人挪动一步，也将走向不同的路。

　　他们之间是有默契的，但斑却随意的越过了那条线。

　　他向来如此，认定什么便会直冲而上，一如他的战术——用让人胆颤的强大来压倒一切，摧枯拉朽，气势浩荡。

　　柱间攥紧的拳头缓缓松开，当他转过身面对斑的时候，对方已经洗好了头发，长裤也脱了下来，露出他紧实的臀腿。

　　“让我猜猜你想说什么？”斑在柱间说话前用手捂住了他的唇。“‘你有什么目的’还是‘我无法接受’。”

　　他像是在做一件有趣的事情，连沉黑的眼睛也闪烁着些水波的亮光。“你也可以什么都不说，我告诉你，只是因为我想告诉你。”

　　柱间拉住他的手腕，将他的手扯了下来，他的声音比平时要高一些，带着不容拒绝的气势：“在我说完前你不要开口！”

　　“……”斑直视着他，脸上竟浮现出笑容。还是这样比较像你——柱间。他心中某块地方被拼上了，熟悉的，过去的影像。

　　柱间将淋浴关掉，水声停止，他舒展的眉头皱了起来，在考虑了一会后，才开口。

　　“你做事从来不留退路，还是说你根本不屑于去留。我知道你在这里蛰伏着必然有自己的计划，而恐怕那将是我不赞成的，所以你不曾告知我。我们最终的结局你一开始便已预想好了，你我都知道现实绝不会是童话故事，但你仍然跟随着感觉，放任自己短暂的沉沦，这是你所谓的余兴吗？”

　　柱间松开斑的手腕，目视着他，“你自信你能随身抽身，所以你从未认真地去考虑如何对待感情。”

　　他的气势变得更具压迫感，目光灼灼，“你想再次强调，你已经舍弃掉情感了吗？既然这样，你又何需如此，自欺欺人。”

　　斑先是与他对视着，嘴角的微笑渐渐扩大，他看着撕去温和外衣的柱间，露出的里面坚硬强蛮的部分，不再低头，不再掩饰，不再忍气吞声——直截了当，坚不可摧。

　　他转而大笑，眼神也变得火热，在柱间毫不避让的目光下，他的身躯发出轻颤，快意袭遍他的全身，“你还是像过去一样天真啊柱间，不过这样才是你。”他脸上的笑容收敛起来，变成让人看不透的平静，“你总是执着前因后果，执着于对亦或是不对，而这些对我来说都不重要，无论我们将来会怎么样，余兴也好，游戏也好，在此之前只要享受便可以了。”

　　“我做不到。”柱间言辞厉然的直接回道。

　　“那么就成为我的对手。”斑眸中燃烧着簇簇的火光，折射出战争的刀光剑影。

　　“舞台搭好之时，你也该起舞了。”

　　两唇之间，只差了一分。

　　轻擦而过。


	19. Chapter 19

　　远远的，柱间便看到那个瘦小的身影。 站在操场的台阶处，那人红色的头发分外醒目，他每次都来得比柱间要早，还会捎带些在监狱里不常见的水果。柱间曾问过他这些是从哪里来的，他也只是支支吾吾不肯说出来，直到他们第三次见面，柱间发现他腰部上的淤青。

　　伤在那种地方，一看就知道是怎么弄成的。

　　如果说在外面，性交易尚且是需要遮遮掩掩，那么来到监狱，便是彻底的欲望国度，原始而野性，对于犯人们来说性爱就像香烟，无聊时便抽上一口，借以打发他们所拥有的过于漫长的时间。和所有的交易一样，各取所需，长得好看又无力自保的男人想活下去会出卖他们的屁股，但不要指望被那些买屁股的人会好好对待，幸运的话，光顾你的人没有那些变态的性嗜好，但这无异于狮子不吃绵羊的肉，能被关到恶棍集中营的人，又有几个不是恶贯满盈的暴力狂。罪名重，社会影响大，刑期长，往往能为你赢得良好的声誉——除了犯强奸罪者。所有的犯人都瞧不起那些软蛋们，他们会在监狱里遭受到比法律裁决更为严苛可怕的对待，因这一罪名而服刑的犯人很多在来这里的第一夜就被轮奸和阉割，但不要以为这些囚犯们是在替天行道，他们转过头便会欺凌和鸡奸弱者，道德和逻辑还不值得换一瓢地沟里的馊水。来到这里这么久，即使柱间也不得不承认，这里是罪恶弥漫的泥沼。

　　柱间当作没有发现此事，那人也不提及，他面对柱间的时候态度十分恭敬，言谈间也显露出受过良好的教育，让人很难想象他是在E009区服刑的重刑犯，在此之前，柱间只对斑留有这种印象。

　　他们在周日傍晚的放风时间约在操场见面，柱间本想教他些基本的格斗术，但对方体能实在太差，身上没有一点明显的肌肉，上肢下肢绵软无力，以他这样的身体条件，一个正常的成年男子几下就能将其撂倒在地。柱间不得不改变计划，慢慢训练他的体能，他原本无意与对方接触这么久，但经过数次相处，对方的认真和刻苦让他有些触动，便也把这件事情放在了心上。

　　一见面，柱间便发现对方灰头土脸，红色头发被汗水沾湿贴在额头上，脸颊上又青又红。

　　还没等柱间询问，那人便捏着衣服角道：“没事，只是小伤，昨天他们打架时不小心波及到我了。”

　　但那些青青红红的印并不像是不小心就能造成的。柱间注视着他的眼睛，问道：“是手肘碰到你了，还是手掌？”

　　那人明显一愣，结巴道：“手，手肘。”

　　柱间声音沉稳而柔和，“你试着用手肘击打我的面部。”

　　“那怎么行！”对方反驳道，手背到后面。

　　“怎么不行，双人对抗也是训练的一个环节。”柱间看着他，继续道：“然后你就能看出，肘部对面部造成的伤害，可不是像你脸上这样的。”

　　对方张了张嘴，低下头，有些害怕似的嗫嚅道：“我不是故意欺骗您的，柱间先生……这些伤的确无关紧要，我怕解释起来让您觉得我有所企图。”

　　“你可以直说。”柱间拍了拍他的肩膀鼓励道。这孩子倒真是敏感又内向。

　　“是赤狐大人…昨夜弄的。”他羞愧地低下头，“我知道这种行为令人不齿，但是没有赤狐的庇护，我很难在监狱里活下去。”

　　“赤狐？”柱间觉得这名号有些耳熟。

　　“他是监狱里的恶霸之一，三大势力头目里以狡猾著称的那位。”那人摸了摸脸上的伤，“他向来喜欢少年模样的男人。我买通了他手底下的人，让他将我引荐给赤狐。不过他身边不缺‘妹妹’们，也只是偶尔会找我……在知道我是他的人后，监狱的那些人就不敢随便动我了。”

　　“剩下的两人是鬃狼和鬣狗？”柱间问道。

　　对方点头道：“五年前，因陀罗大人接任王的时候，鬃狼是他最有力的支持者，后来以因陀罗大人和青坊主大人为靠山，他也崛起成为监狱第三大势力，之前只有鬣狗和赤狐两两相抗衡。”

　　“你怎么知道的这么清楚？还有——”柱间盯着他，“如果你能找赤狐作庇护为什么以前没有行动。你不用害怕，我并非怀疑你，只是我与你相处也有一段时日，将你视为朋友，也希望彼此之间能坦诚一些，免得日后萌生猜忌。”

　　那人连忙道：“是我没有交代清楚。您愿意教我是希望我能在监狱中活得有尊严，但是我还是做了违背您好意的事情，所以一直不敢说出来。”在柱间的目光下，他的头压得很低，嘴唇被咬得发红。“我进监狱也有不少年了，也不怕被您知道，我自小身患疾病，因性腺功能退减所以才长成这副模样，实际年龄不比您要小。”

　　柱间微微有些吃惊，眼前的人皮肤细白，面容稚嫩，无论怎么看都是二十岁都不到的年纪，在这阵惊讶过后，柱间挠了挠头，冲他笑道：“抱歉，之前我一直把你当成小辈对待。你应该早点说的，到我们这个年纪，没什么不好意思的。”

　　那人眼眸闪了闪，看了柱间好一会才说吐出了个谢谢，他的音量变大了些，不再像这些那么胆怯。

　　“因为我的模样，刚进监狱时也吃了不少苦头。那些人想女人想疯了，自然不会放过我这种人。”他自嘲道，嘴角的笑纹提起，让柱间觉得有些眼熟。“如果可以我也不愿意成为‘妹妹’们，但人总是怕死的，尤其在受过罪后。比起被十几个人日以继夜用各种手段玩弄，还不如找个庇护，想活下去的人都是这么想的，所以我很快依附上了当时监区的一位颇有实力的人，那时候的监狱比现在要混乱得多，斗殴刺探暗杀每天都在上演，谁都想做老大，王的地位远远没有现在这么高。

　　收下我的那个人也很有野心，但是他为人过于狂妄，得罪了很多人，在一次午休时被几波人联手干掉了。那几年，我被转手了数次，也不知道是不是运气不好，我跟随的人很快都死于非命，再加上我的红头发和相貌，一些不好的流言传了出来，慢慢地很多大人物都不敢要我了。在您遇到我那天，之前庇护我的那个人患上热症刚刚病死，同住的那些人再也容不下我了，他们拿我做出气筒，想将我赶出去或者慢慢将我折磨死，但由于如今监狱的秩序已经好了许多，惩罚也更为严格，他们也不敢太明目张胆的杀人。”

　　“为什么会不早些去找赤狐？”

　　“找他算是孤注一掷，这个人没有信仰，对于这些风言风语不会在意，但他性格乖张喜怒无常，看上眼的就会待对方极好，而一旦被他厌恶那么下场将很惨。他通常一副笑脸，谁也不知道他真实的心思，跟在他身边是场冒险，他对于枕边人能上一秒说着情话，下一秒就笑着捏断对方的脖子，我亲眼见识过一次。”红发男人脸上抖动了下，他闪着水光的眼睛看着柱间，“如果能跟着您就好，您是一位真正的好人和绅士。但就算现在您愿意收下我，我也不会答应了。我不能害了您，为您招致厄运。”他说得十分诚恳，脸微微侧过去，脸颊上青肿的伤痕让他看上去楚楚可怜。

　　“如果赤狐真如你所说，那么你跟着他也是朝不保夕。但我在这里也并非什么大人物，恐怕也保护不了你。”柱间虽同情他，但深感无能为力。

　　那人却抬起头，眼睛瞪大道：“难道您不知道，您已经是王的候选者吗？而且我上次就看出来了，您和因陀罗大人的关系并非像他们说的那样。”他小心翼翼地看着柱间。

　　“他们怎么说？”柱间对于外界对他的评价也知道一二，大都是负面的，他被视为蛊惑因陀罗的小白脸。

　　“他们说…因陀罗大人爱上您了，而您在利用他……”

　　“……”

　　“但我能看出来，您也爱着那位大人。”

　　柱间沉默了一会，傍晚暗红的霞光让他的脸上的神情变得讳莫如深：“我和他的关系很复杂——”

　　“不说这个了，放风快结束了，让我看看你这周的训练成果。”

　　“可我听到了一些不利于因陀罗大人消息……”他的声音很小，柱间凑过去才听清。

　　“哪方面？”柱间皱眉。

　　“那位大人似乎和监狱上头的人……在拿监狱里的犯人做人体实验！”他一口气说完。

　　“你从哪得知的。”柱间表情未变。

　　“赤狐和人谈事情，我偷偷听到的。”他快速地看了眼柱间，担忧地说道：“10224号越狱那件事想必您也有所耳闻。”

　　柱间示意他说下去。

　　“赤狐他的那位线人，言语间似乎暗示，这件事和因陀罗大人有关……”

　　柱间看了他一眼，语气平静地道：“这一切这是他们的猜测，没有证据。”

　　“如果您需要的话，我可以做卧底，帮您打听此事。”

　　“——你为什么要为我做这些。”

　　“我想报答您。”他微微低头，脸颊微红，“而且……您很像我的一位故人，他有着和您一样的名字。”

　　柱间看着他的脸，越看越有种熟悉感，便随口问了一句：“你可以说说，也许我们曾经见过也不一定。”

　　那人轻轻摇了摇头，叹气道：“我和他也有二十多年未曾见过面了，早已断了联系。我也曾试图找过他，但时间过去这么久，也不知道他现在长什么样。”

　　“你还记得他小时候的模样？”

　　那人笑了笑，嘴角扬起，看上去更加年少，他的语气满是怀念，“他留着很土气的头发，前面的头发剪得齐齐的，而且——”

　　“你叫什么名字？”柱间猛地打断他。

　　“04——”他张了张嘴。

　　“不是编号，是名字。”柱间盯着他。

　　那人愣了愣，像是很久没被人问过这个问题，他的脸上闪过一丝迷茫，监狱里是不兴问姓名的，有头有脸的人物大都有自己的外号，而普通的犯人不是被叫编号就是随便冠以某个称呼。

　　他和柱间的眼神交汇，夕阳的柔光罩在他脸上，红色的头发被吹拂开去，他黑色眼眸闪亮，冲着柱间柔柔地笑道。

　　“我叫……宇智波，斑。”


	20. Chapter 20

　　风吹的沙尘扬起，空气里中沙粒的流速几近停滞。柱间的瞳孔微微放大，脸上像是覆盖着树木的阴影。

　　“不可能。”他的声音带着少有的冷意，这使得他没有表情的脸孔看上去充满压迫感。

　　自称宇智波斑的人瑟缩了下，说话都磕磕绊绊，“这的确是我的名字……”

　　“你说你姓宇智波？”柱间回避了斑这个字。

　　“是……”他点头，嘴唇抖动了下，不敢看柱间的脸：“这是我亲生父母的姓氏，收养我的那户人家是这么告诉我的。”

　　他绝不会是宇智波斑——柱间目光沉沉地看着他。

　　“你几岁被送走的？”

　　“十岁。”

　　“那你怎么会不记得自己的父母。”柱间发问。

　　那人露出一抹苦笑：“恐怕我说出来您会更加怀疑我了。”他停顿了下，才道：“有时候我自己也怀疑那到底是不是真的……”

　　日已西斜，天空变得昏暗，两人的影子被拉得很长，延伸到树木幽深的阴影里。

　　“你可以将头抬起来说话。”柱间开口道。

　　他在观察我。那人眉尾动了动，听话地抬起头，眼睛也看着柱间，胆怯地道：“我…不确定我十岁前的记忆是否真实。”

　　柱间没有放过他脸上一丝一毫的变化，他的声音沉稳而有力：“之前你说记得你那位‘朋友’。”

　　“我的确记得他，但是我觉得有些场景并不切实，我也说不清那是怎么回事，我时常梦见一个满是白色建筑物的地方，梦里我和他在一个湖边……但我记忆里，我和他是邻居，住在南方乡下的一个小镇。”

　　湖边。柱间安静地站在那里，手掌攥拳收紧。

　　“但这毕竟是梦境，并不足以让我怀疑，我开始怀疑是因为某次被问到我的父母——我记得他们的模样。但是再问下去，他们的名字？他们的年龄？我小时候居住小镇在哪？我却完全想不起来。而最让人疑惑的是，我在那之前从来不曾去想过这些，像是大脑有意避开回想这一部分。”他眉间蹙起，连眸光也变得沉重，“所以我去问了我养父母，我的父母是谁，我被送来这里之前家在哪里？但他们知道的也很少。我是从福利院被领养回来的，我当时生了重病，而且年龄已经不小了，收养我的这一家因为在福利院排队等了几年也没有消息，所以才将我领了回去，在办理手续的时候院长告诉他们，我被这里的护工发现时，身上穿的衣服上绣着团扇的图案。”

　　“这并不足以证明你来自宇智波一族。”柱间眼神微微有些变化。

　　“我知道，一件衣服当然证明不了什么，但我养父母和那名护工聊天时得知了一个细节，他们本来是想问我病情的，那名护工说，我当时眼睛流着血，身上到处是伤……那时候我还有意识，她喊救护车过来时，我一直喊着一个名字——泉奈…宇智波泉奈。”

　　柱间的呼吸变得缓慢，他凝视着那人。

　　“而我醒来后，却已经将有关这个名字的一切忘得干干净，只记得自己叫做斑。”

　　他的声音像是飘散在这尘沙了，迷迷蒙蒙，忽近忽远。

　　尖锐的哨声响起，将这短暂的沉默震得粉碎，广播里准时响起音乐，操场上的橄榄球比赛也应声停止，囚犯们像是被驯化的动物一样三五成群往回走，守在门口的警卫也不时的发出催促的声音——放风的时间结束了。

　　“明天你能出来吗？”还有很多事情没有问清楚，柱间眉头微拧。

　　那人摇了摇头：“赤狐那边的人可能随时会找我，我不能随便离开。”

　　“你住在哪？”

　　“第三走廊，17间。”

　　柱间看了眼监狱的方向，低声冲他叮嘱道：“明天九点，用这里的传信方式。”

　　那人连忙点头，柱间所说的他自然明白——被关在不同隔间的犯人想要互通消息，最简单的方法便是将信息写在纸条上，通过清洁员交给你要带到的人手里。早上九点钟开始，清洁员会过来打扫卫生，将纸条塞给他，十五分钟后他会回来一趟，收信者的纸条就会到自己的手里——一次两毛，这是普通囚犯一个小时所能挣到的。

　　在这一放风时间，监狱里也出了件不大不小的事。

　　有两名囚犯突发热症，高烧不退，被发现时已经断了气，尸体很快被运走，来往的人只看到蒙在他们身上的白布。

　　青坊主路过时，运送尸体的担架正好与他擦肩而过。

　　他下意识的看向走在前面的黑发男人。

　　“因陀罗…这已经是第四个人了……”他言语间有些犹豫，男人沉冷的目光穿透空气，让他声音渐小。

　　“你应该清楚，有些事是你不该过问的。”他的声音和眼神一样没有温度。

　　青坊主看着他张欠缺血色的脸，漆黑的眼珠像是还未燃烧的炭，黑黑沉沉，只消一眼，就让你汗毛竖立。——果然还是那个小子在好。

　　“柱间…去见那个人妖怎么还没回……就算打炮也不用这么久。”他嘴里嘀咕了一句，声音很轻，走在前面的步伐却停滞了一下。

　　青坊主黄浊的眼睛在眼眶里转了一圈，他拍了下手，像是自言自语地道：“要不要找人调查下那个家伙？免得柱间那傻小子上他的当。”

　　前面的身影停住了，空荡荡的石廊里，过道铜灯冰冷的光泽映在他披散着的黑发上，在青坊主说话时，他的嘴唇微微抿着。

　　“不必。”他抬起手，让青坊主几乎忘记了接下来想说的话。“让这些小昆虫们蹦跳去，正好将柱间的注意力转移走。”

　　你的计划里，甚至不包括他吗。青坊主迟疑了一会，才开口：“柱间不值得信任？”

　　那道身影继续朝前走着，阴影让他的背影显得晦暗，他的声音从前方传来，在这森冷的墙壁之间回响：“他值得几分的信任，就值得百倍于此的警惕。”

　　青坊主站在原地，只觉得脚像是粘在了那石板之上，迈不开步子，一股冷意让他拢了拢衣领。

　　他看着那个瘦削修长的身影渐渐融于黑暗，他抹了把脸上的冷汗，低咒骂道：“这鬼天气，真够冷的。”

　　红色新漆的铁栅，门朝一侧敞开着，里面空无一人。

　　斑弯腰走了进去，他用拇指和食指捻了捻蜡烛的蜡芯，火焰燃起——这根立在桌上的蜡烛，是柱间带回来的，监狱的灯昏黄黯淡，他说这样会让室内亮一些，方便斑看书。

　　斑从书架上拿下那本蓝壳书，然后从一本厚辞典的夹页中取出数张薄纸，那些纸页面泛黄，边缘有被虫蛀咬的痕迹，斑将它们轻托于掌心，然后放置于桌上。

　　书被翻开，纸页上的文字不是现今通用的任何一种，看上去像是古老部落的符文。

　　薄纸被打开，上面黑白分明，除了与那相似的文字外，还有一些画像，这均是由一个古遗迹石碑拓印而来，辗转到斑的手里，已隔数十年之久。

　　斑的手轻触其中一幅画像，那上面绘有一个头戴纹饰身着华服的女人，头有双角，双手捧着桃形的果实。角与果实这两者在画像中频繁出现，从图画中可以看出，有角一族的人地位崇高，他们或立于高处或领于阵前，手持权杖，姿容威凛。

　　关于这一族的记载多零星见于神话故事，相传世界自巨木的枝干上衍生，树有灵智，化为野兽，能吞食大海、撕裂大地、挪移山岳，被奉为创世始祖。后人类诞生，在这片土地繁衍生息发展了自己的文明，却先后因洪水、饥荒和火灾毁灭了三次。在第四代人类诞生后，有角族帮助人类避免了毁灭，他们并非这里的居民，而是卯之女神的后裔，在平稳这世间的秩序后，他们回到了自己的国度。

　　那本蓝壳书记载的正是关于有角一族的历史，而和那些语焉不详的神话不同，这本书详细的记录了有角族的诞生——即卯之女神的来历，就连内容也与传说大相径庭，这本书是一个家族世代流传的著作的手抄本，由于书写的文字早已湮没于历史，所以几乎无人可以破译，在斑之前，一些考古人员对遗迹石碑铭文摹本的研究取得了一些突破，但还远未达到能将这本书的故事整个破译出来的地步。

　　蜡烛在火焰的温度下渐短，融化后的腊像水滴一样流下凝固在蜡烛的底部，在哨声吹响之时，蜡烛的火苗应声晃动着。斑手上的动作停了停，看了眼那微敞的铁栅，然后又将目光投向书页之上。

　　外面夜幕已至，柱间晚于哨声回来许久，被狱警训斥了一顿，警棍抵在他的背后，身后传来骂骂咧咧的声音，在将他压回牢房后，狱警才将这间铁栅锁上。

　　铁锁发出咔擦的声音，斑抬起头，站在他对面的柱间，能看到烛火的幽光在斑漆黑的眼瞳里。

　　“临时有些事耽搁了些时间。”柱间对上斑的眼睛，他嘴角露出温和的笑容。

　　斑没有过问，只是点头表示听见了，然后又俯首到桌案。

　　柱间脱下身上的衣服，露出肌肉结实的上身，监狱阴潮，昨天洗的衣服还没有干，柱间走到铁栅旁，长臂一伸，摇晃了下隔壁的栅栏。

　　那边很快传来声音，床铺吱嘎一声，脚步临近，一双手握住铁栅的栏杆，青坊主脸贴在上面，不怀好意地道：“我还以为你要和那个小人妖在外面过夜了呢。”

　　“……”

　　青坊主自从知道柱间每周去见一个红发少年后，就不遗余力的揶揄他，他在监狱混得年头长，也听过些关于那人的传闻，所以一张口就人妖、妖人的叫。

　　“借我一件上衣。”柱间不理睬他的调侃，简单扼要地道。

　　青坊主啧了一声，说着些下流话：“怎么，小人妖太用力，把你衣服扯破啦？”

　　柱间用手撑着额头，感到有些头疼，虽然他解释很多次，他只是略施援手，但越是辩解，青坊主的兴头就越足，还唯恐天下不乱，卯足了音量说。

　　从隔壁伸过来的手推了下这边的门，青坊主的声音像是一口年久的大钟，苍老而暧昧不明。

　　“不过说起来，那小人妖是个金丝雀似的人——连声音都软滑滑的，在床上就别提多……”

　　“你和他——”柱间神情微微有些错愕。

　　“自然是道听途说，他那小身板可不对我胃口。”青坊主突然压低声音，“虽说我最喜欢大胸大屁股的女人，但男人的话，你这样才带劲……可惜你小子先被因陀罗占上了。”

　　——好，这下也不用借衣服了。

　　留下青坊主还在那絮絮叨叨，柱间转身走了回去。

　　蜡烛已经燃掉了一大半，桌子的中心滴落着白蜡油，低矮的火光让斑手上那本书笼上了朦胧的橘色，火焰的柔光反照在他脸上，垂落的长发和眉毛晕开淡黄的光，让他的五官变得柔和。感受到柱间的靠近，他放下书，用手指示意对方看那张拓纸。

　　“这是……”柱间盯着那画像上的图案和抽象的人物。

　　斑指着那画像上长角的人，声音平稳而缓慢，“我们的先祖。”

　　柱间看了他一眼，斑的眼睛里跳跃着火光。“我们？”

　　“我们的力量正是来源于他们。”斑用手指点了点画像上那个掌心有日月符文的白衣者。“早在远古时代，有角一族皆身怀异能，飞天遁地，搬山移海，他们司掌火焰、水流、冰川、森林，为这片土地带来了和平，被人类视为神明。”

　　“你认为神话故事是真的？”柱间坐到斑身边，他显然不相信这些夸大的故事。

　　“如果并非神话。”斑摊开手掌，一簇火焰浮于他掌心之上，他掌心一握，那火焰又骤然熄灭。“你我的能力，正是这古老血脉的苏醒。”

　　“那只是…实验。”柱间轻握住斑的手，对上那双沉黑的眼睛。“我们并不特殊，当年参加质点计划的孩子都或多或少都拥有了异能。”

　　“那么，你知道为什么只有极少数的人成功稳定了这股力量并活了下来吗？”

　　“概率本身便捉摸不定，我们恰巧是幸运的那一部分。”

　　“你错了，柱间。”斑嘴角显露出笑意，他的目光透过牢房，看向遥远的地方。“这一结果，从一开始就注定了，这也是为什么，我们会和别的实验体隔离，被特殊对待。”

　　特殊？那只是因为他们的姓氏。然而柱间并未说出口。

　　“罢了，你总有一天会明白，人类与我们终究是不同的，他们要么成为我们的一部分，要么走向毁灭。”在他说“我们”的时候，柱间觉察他语气里所蕴含的危险。

　　“你想干涉人类的历史进程？”柱间只觉这是天方夜谭，但他并未觉得好笑，他只是看着对方，一字一字强调道：“你做不到的，斑。”

　　“是你以为我做不到。柱间，你早已落到了后面。”

　　斑将那张拓纸叠好，他看着眼前的柱间，高大而沉稳，眉眼间已没有一丝少年时的痕迹。

　　一别二十余年，再见面时，他们甚至不记得彼此的模样。

　　但即使记忆不复存在，大火将一切毁于一旦，他的脚步也不曾停歇。

　　——为了完成你的梦想，这次我会抵达对岸。

　　蜡烛微小的火苗，在斑的手掌中无声的熄灭。


	21. Chapter 21

　　当清洁员打扫到柱间他们所在的监牢时，柱间已经准备好了东西——纸条还有几张皱巴巴的票子。

　　负责打扫的是一个黑人，发福的身材让他看上去像一个鼓起的河豚，当他推着垃圾车经过时，柱间的眼神很快让他很快明白——生意来了。

　　“哪个房间。”垃圾车停在了门口，他棕色的眼珠往下压，直截了当地问。

　　柱间说完后，他肥胖的手掌接过柱间手里的东西，一句话没说，便推着垃圾车继续清扫。

　　过了十多分钟，一张纸条就被塞到了柱间的手里。

　　“多谢。”柱间仰着头冲他说。

　　清洁员肥厚的下巴抖了抖，当做是点头，他转身时，身后的声音叫住了他。

　　“你过会儿能再来一次吗？”柱间已经飞速地看完了那纸条上的字。

　　“几点。”

　　“十一点。”

　　“一次三毛钱。”

　　“不是两毛吗？”

　　“过了十点，加价。”

　　“我现在暂时没那么多…”

　　垃圾车和人一起转身欲走。

　　“两次五毛，加一根香烟。”

　　黑人清洁员脖子扭了过来，下巴上的皮肉抖了下——成交。

　　“傻瓜，你吃大亏了，几张纸条可值不上这里的一根烟。”青坊主懒散的声音从隔壁传来。

　　“——可是我们房间的垃圾桶里扔了好多。”塑料袋发出响声，柱间在里面扒拉着烟盒。

　　隔壁发出一声闷响，青坊主从床上跳下来，攥住铁栅上下摇晃，他一脸痛惜道：“因陀罗这个败家子，自己不抽可以给我啊，也不知道背地里糟蹋了多少好东西。”

　　“你当着他的面可不敢这么说。”柱间嘲笑他。

　　“狱警——给老子开门！”青坊主在监狱里吼了起来，踹得门直响。“别他妈磨磨蹭蹭！——再不开我就把钢筋掰下来塞进你屁眼！”他冲着那名走来的狱警恶狠狠地道。

　　狱警晃了晃手里的钥匙，皮笑肉不笑地道：“您今天好暴躁的脾气。”

　　青坊主冲他龇了龇牙，露出残缺不齐的牙齿。“别啰嗦了，隔壁间也开开，待会分你几根烟就是了。”

　　狱警这才将钥匙插了进去，咔擦，青坊主一把推开门，他像是看到了肉骨头的狗，等隔壁的门刚打开，他就撒腿冲了进去，一把手抢过了那个垃圾桶。

　　哗啦——柱间还没来得阻止，垃圾全被倒在了地上，青坊主蹲在地上，手插进一堆碎纸屑和果皮中。

　　“因陀罗那家伙不允许室内抽烟，老子快被憋死了。”他眼放精光，动作又狠又准的抓住抖落在地上的纸盒，往脏兮兮的手上一倒，用鼻子贴着手掌上大力地嗅着，像是要把那烟丝的味道一股脑吸进肺里。

　　“斑他不抽烟，这些烟是哪来的？”柱间赶在青坊主把烟搜罗走之前，拿了一盒往口袋里一塞。

　　“谁说他不抽？”青坊主用拇指弹开火机盖，往下一按，叼着烟一凑一吸，白色烟雾从他嘴里陶醉的喷出——熟练的动作，一看就是老烟枪。

　　“我没见他抽过。”柱间站起身，离开青坊主几步远。

　　青坊主徐徐地吐出圆形的烟圈，将烟灰掸了掸，眯着眼说：“嘿，你没见过的还多着呢——他杀人你也没见过。”

　　见柱间没接话，青坊主又嘿嘿干笑几声，猛吸了一口才说：“天真的家伙，没人坐到他这个位置手还是干干净净的。”

　　“他来监狱的时候，想必也很苦……”五年前，斑才二十多岁，那个时候，他又在干什么？柱间有些走神。

　　爆发出来的笑声让柱间回过神，青坊主大笑之后被烟雾呛着了，脸涨得通红，他一边咳一边抖着手里的烟说：“他苦？哈哈哈哈，我从不知道你还有这么幽默的一面。”一段烟灰落到他手上。“早几年来的话，你就能看到了，他刚进监狱的时候，那可是非常的……”他黄浊的眼珠盯着那烟灰，砸吧着嘴，像是回想起久远的事，像他这样年纪的人，过去反倒比现在更为清晰。“他是个可怕的人——从来都是。嘴里嚷嚷着杀过多少人的家伙多是杂鱼，最优秀的猎手往往不动声色，他们对于死亡可没有丝毫的敬畏，就连眼神都是麻木而冷漠。而因陀罗他…还远在那之上——你知道他为什么被称为因陀罗？”

　　“因为他是这里的王？”在古籍和神话中，因陀罗是众神之首，有战神之称。

　　青坊主大笑着说道：“王有过很多位，但只有他被尊奉为神明，那是因为——”他的拐了个弯音量又突然变低，夹在手指的烟燃烧出来的烟雾让他棕色的眼瞳变得灰暗而神秘。“他不是人类。”

　　在烟雾缭绕中，柱间也能看到他手上不经意的抖动，烟——烧到了尾部。

　　当青坊主和柱间的眼睛对上时，那一瞬间，他似乎看到了斑的影子，他们的声音似乎也重叠在了一起，醇厚而冷淡，带着让他神经敏感的警告。

　　“看来你是老糊涂了，竟然会相信这样的流言。”

　　柱间的声音由远及近，没有任何脚步声。

　　房间里像是一瞬间被抽走了氧气，青坊主的手哆嗦了下，烟头从手里落在地上。

　　“对身体不好的东西，还是少抽些。”柱间弯下腰，将烟头捡起来，放到了青坊主的指间。

　　汗水在一瞬间浸湿了后背，连烟一直烧到了手指也没有丝毫的感觉，冰冷而僵硬，当他转动脖子的时候甚至能听到咔咔的骨头错节的声音。“我…开玩笑的，那种说法我都觉得可笑，哈…哈哈哈……”但他已经不敢与柱间对视，他摸着自己的后颈，直到手掌感受到温度。

　　“既然聊到了斑，那么不妨多说些。”不知何时，青坊主的打火机已经到了柱间的手里，他掏出一根烟，点燃，他看着那火光，用着青坊主能够听到的音量道：“在它烧完前，你可以想想怎么讲一个好故事。”

　　青坊主轻吸了一口气，让肺部的冷气变得温热，但他从脚趾一直到头皮都在发冷，那种冷却让汗一点点的渗透蒸发——他在威胁我，这个想法让他确信了，眼前这个站在他眼前的年轻人，不是随便就能糊弄的，他平日里过于温和有礼，以至于让青坊主忘记了，他之所以会被转到这里，是因为他在来的第一天就伤了十二个穷凶极恶的囚犯——他是被因陀罗看上的人，他怎么可能像表现的那般简单。

　　“他值得几分的信任，就值得百倍于此的警惕。”

　　那声音在耳边萦绕，他几乎产生了想要夺门而出的念头，但是他知道已经来不及了，在他向对方说出那些话后，他已经背叛了因陀罗，他只能被对方步步紧逼，吐出更多的秘密，作为掩盖他大意的代价。

　　——我该少抽些烟的。青坊主吞下了苦涩的唾液。

　　柱间手里的烟烧到一半的时候，老人粗哑的声音才响起。

　　“我们也不必绕弯了。”他看着那越燃越短的烟草，随着燃烧，变成灰烬，就像人的生命，他满是皱褶的枯皮拉扯出一个笑容。“你应该也察觉到了因陀罗在计划着什么。”

　　“他没刻意隐瞒，但也不会详细说出来。”柱间停顿了一下才说：“最近患热症而死的人…和他有关吗？”

　　青坊主也没有回避，他撒谎的话，对方一眼就能察觉。“自然有关，光头的事也同样。”

　　“他直接参与了？”柱间仍然不愿相信，至少在光头的事情上，他相信斑那时的表现不是演戏。

　　青坊主摇头，他看见对方紧绷的脸放松了下来，然后才说：“即便他没有参与，这些事也与他脱不了干系。”他抬起手指了指书架：“他从不做无用的事情——这些书都是他入狱后，从外面花了大价钱和种种不明手段运进来的，这非常惊人，我不知道他是如何办到的，那里有些甚至是国家级博物馆的珍藏。而这一切都与他要寻找的东西有关，是他计划中的一部分。”

　　“他在寻找什么？”

　　“力量——”青坊主眼珠的颜色变得晦暗不明。“或者说，能带来力量的人。”

　　“有角族？”柱间立刻想起昨天他看到的图像。

　　“我不知道，他只透露过，借由那些先民才能变得更为强大，他要为人类开辟一个全新的未来。”青坊主抹了把脸上的汗，他现在还记得那时斑的语气，冰冷的语气下狂热而偏执，但青坊主从未将这视为疯言疯语。“他的确也这样做了，一方面在寻找先民，一方面在准备着实验，而监狱就是他最好的基地——他是自愿进来的，并且和联邦监狱的那些人达成了协议，他带进来的科学家们住在岛上的一个安全区域，连无为都无权过问。他们平时在做什么研究，又拿监狱的犯人做了什么，没人能知道，因陀罗很少过问他们的研究，他只要结果。”

　　“他那晚的症状是不是也与那些实验有关？”热症。他早该将这些联系起来，柱间皱眉。

　　“看来这个月已经发作过了。”青坊主低叹了一声。“那是两年的事了，他们得到了一种细胞，据说蕴含着极为强大的力量，我曾问过因陀罗这是不是他要找的先民，他说不是，但显然，他非常兴奋，那应该是个非常不得了的东西。然后，他们大概做了将那细胞植入他体内的实验，他变得比过去更强了，但身体似乎也出现了排异反应，在一天早上，他变得非常虚弱，浑身灼烧，皮肤赤红，我几乎以为他会就这样死去。”

　　两年前，柱间心中一紧，但他表面上仍然未表露丝毫。“除此之外，他是不是还接受了别的危险的实验？”他想起对方所强调的，他已经舍弃了情感。

　　“这我并不清楚，我印象中最危险的便是那一次了，但据说那些人也在研究抑制剂，恐怕…最近那些死人就和他们的研究有关，负责这一片区域狱警的长官——你见过的，他是因陀罗的盟友，他能随时挑出一些犯人做‘义工’。”青坊主说的隐晦，但两人都知道那意味着什么。

　　“无为在这其中又扮演什么角色？他是典狱长，对于这种事应该不会熟视无睹。”

　　“他？”青坊主笑出声来。“这个人是个彻头彻尾的理想主义者，他想将断望崖建造成一个真正的、能让犯人改过自新的地方。对于这种将犯人拿来做实验的事，他自然无法容忍，所以他一直在搜集着因陀罗的罪证。但这里毕竟是隶属于联邦监狱，他的很多报告都会打了回来，在他的数次要求下，上面派来了调查员——但你我都知道，内部调查的把戏，不过是走个过场罢了。因陀罗在监狱之外的势力，说只手通天…恐怕也不为过。”

　　“那你——又在替他做些什么?”柱间静静地看着青坊主，等他的答案。

　　青坊主笑了笑，脸上的皱皮隆起，他浑浊的双眼听到这句话后闪过一丝精光，他举起了手，落在了柱间的肩上，眼里的那抹精光化为慈祥，他缓缓地张口，看着柱间沉稳的眼睛：“孩子，我总算明白他为何这么在乎你。你和他很像，你们是同一类人，他在你身上看到了自己。但你与他不同的是，你心中怀有宝贵之物，而他…早已失去了那些。”

　　柱间没有说话，青坊主放下手臂，他继续说：“你刚才问我的问题，我都如实告诉你了，而这最后一个，我并非不能说，而是这对你要寻找的答案没有任何帮助，我是个无关紧要的人，因陀罗随时可以找人代替我，他没这么做只是因为我没有背叛他的打算，而不是我这个人多么有价值——我只是一个黄土埋到脖子的老家伙罢了。”

　　他没有说实话。柱间看着他，声音轻而慢：“你跟随了斑五年，却将他的事情全都抖落给了我，你是个毫无立场的人，我没有理由相信你为自己的辩解。”

　　青坊主的脸阴沉下来，他低着头，避开柱间的双眼。“您不要难为我了，一百句话里难免掺杂一两句假话，但这并不影响整个事实。您已经得知了您想要的消息，只要您不将此事告诉因陀罗，我们还能继续合作下去，我知道对于您来说，我还是有利用价值的——毕竟对因陀罗而言，您成为敌人的可能性远远大于朋友，他会对您这么好，也只是为了绊住您的脚步。”

　　“这是斑亲口说的吗？”

　　“您可以自己判断。”青坊主的态度变得恭敬：“我已经没有什么可以告知了。”

　　他深深地看了柱间一眼，然后弯下了腰。

　　他曾目睹过一个又一个王的诞生，权力更迭，新老交替，当那些人都死去的时候，他还活着。他在因陀罗踏入监狱之时，便看到了一个全新的时代， 他以为这辈子都等不到下一任的王，他们的一生都将终结于因陀罗所带来的阴影里，但现在，他似乎清晰地看见了眼前这个男人含而不露的微光，他或许是比因陀罗更大的变数。

　　但这变数究竟是凶还是吉？这个男人又能否让这孤岛上的恶鬼臣服？

　　无法预知，无法推测——这就是未来，而不是由人设计好的东西。

　　青坊主看了看柱间手指间的烟。

　　火光未息，青烟缭绕。


	22. Chapter 22

　　这一周风平浪静，因热症引发的小范围的恐慌也在监狱进行全面消毒和身体检查后消弭，这两项举措让无为赢来了不少囚犯的支持，毕竟没有这位典狱长的极力争取，这种需要耗费人力和大量金钱的事可是能免则免——关注犯人们的健康和保护平等的权利？那只会出现在政客的嘴里。

　　柱间和红发人的通信并未中断，他们持续用纸条交换着信息。清洁员一个早上往返十多次，柱间的烟眼看也快见底了，而因陀罗的男人和赤狐的男人私下勾搭一事也让监狱里无所事事的男人们十足兴奋了一把——压因陀罗会恼羞成怒甩掉柱间的人激增，不过一些老赌徒们反而气定神闲，他们甚至扬言，如果因陀罗因为这件事和柱间分手，他们就用舌头把厕所舔一遍。

　　“要知道，狐狸可叼不走狼口中的肉。”他们笑眯眯地教育着年轻的赌徒们。

　　柱间正在写字，上一个纸条的内容让他的猜想得到了证实，他需要得到那人更为详尽的回答。

　　斑正坐在他身边，这几日他正在着手翻译那本书的内容，监狱里不允许使用电子设备，他将翻译出来的文字写在纸上，柱间曾看过几页，秀丽的字体，文雅的措辞，倒是和斑给人的印象有所出入。

　　两人几乎同时往瓶里蘸墨，手碰在一起，双双抬起头来。

　　“你先来。”柱间看着斑，手往下一放。

　　斑将手里的钢笔蘸向瓶里，直到手里的笔吸足了墨，他才出声：“笔。”

　　柱间默默递了过去，斑接过，然后将自己手里的钢笔往柱间那里一推。

　　笔杆上还留有斑的温度——柱间将那支笔又握得紧了些，他看着低头翻书写字的斑，安静的时候，连那头桀骜不驯的长发似乎变得柔软起来。

　　柱间提笔在纸条上写下一行字。“如果我推测无误，你应该是宇智波家找到顶替斑的孩子，我无意冒犯，但那时宇智波一族遭受灭顶之灾，为了保全他想必也是不得已为之。按照你上一封来信所言，你本是红发，被护工发现时却是一头黑发，大约是主事者为了掩人耳目染成这样的，我见你时便有几分熟悉感，也许是你同小时候的斑有几分相似。而你入狱的原因恐怕也与此有莫大联系……”柱间没有写出牺牲品这个三个字，他的笔停了下，一滴墨水在纸上晕开：“请务必将你被逮捕和庭审经过详细告知与我。”

　　待墨迹干后，柱间将那写得密密麻麻的纸条折叠好，清洁员会在约好的时间过来取走，但计划显然被打断了。

　　走廊处响起的广播让监狱里一片骂声——E009区所有犯人被抽调出来去铺沥青，典狱长令。

　　斑与柱间对视了一眼，两人想到一处。

　　从监狱走到运动场的这段路，骂声没有停过，在这炎热的天气里，人群像是沸腾的豆子冒着咕咕的热气，男人身上的汗味还有粗鲁的骂声让操场变得像拥挤的集市，直到无为和几名狱警来到时，松散嘈杂的队伍才安静下来。

　　无为从发梢到脚底都整理的一丝不苟，他面无表情，眼神扫过的地方，原本暴躁的囚犯均垂下了头。

　　“你们也应该明白，自己为何在这里服刑——诈骗、杀人、贩毒、走私…随便挑出你们中的一个都是好逸恶劳的恶徒。而现在，你们能有机会站在这里并参与劳动，就该心怀感激，这个监狱是你们的新生之地，是你们的轮回之所。”他缓慢地在队伍之间穿行，鞋跟踩出笃笃的声音，仿佛他踩得不是地面，而是一颗颗心脏，而他经过的地方，与他对视的人都瑟缩着低头，他继续走着，声音传到每个人耳里：“监狱供你们吃喝，给你们们劳动锻炼的机会，让你们能休息娱乐，你们就像呆在母亲子宫里一样……如果谁对这次劳动心怀怨言，现在就可以提出——放心，这里是个包容的地方。”和他的笑容一起抬起的是他的警棍。

　　沉默，一排排头颅都低着。

　　无为的眼珠冰冷而敏锐地攫取出两个人的身影，他用警棍指着那两个高大的男人：“你，还有你——出列，负责将桶和毛刷搬到屋顶。”从卡车上卸下来的沥青桶有五十多桶，毛刷一百多把，而需要铺沥青的屋顶则距离操场几公里远。

　　所有人都知道这是在故意刁难，但全场噤声。

　　“01224，11023——你们是想提出异议吗？我很乐意听听你们的意见。”他的警棍指到站在一起的两个男人。

　　柱间拦住了斑，他抢先开口：“不，典狱长。”

　　“很好。”无为将警棍背在身后，他用下巴往堆得满满的沥青桶那里点了点。“你们可以开始了。”

　　斑没有动，他站在原地，甚至连一个眼神都没有给无为。队伍里是压抑而躁动的气氛，有些人甚至在隐隐期待着他们的王能像上次那样将那个装模作样的家伙教训一顿。

　　——但他们失望了。

　　柱间在无为的警棍从背后掏出之前碰了下斑的肩膀，他看着斑，摇了摇头。

　　人群沉默了数秒。

　　斑随着他一起出列。

　　在他们离开时，人群里突然伸出一只颤颤巍巍的手。

　　“我……申请和他们一起去。”

　　所有人的目光都集中在一个瘦小的身影上。

　　无为鹰隼般的目光直勾勾地盯着这个从人群中走出来的小个子，无为慢慢踱步过去，用警棍的前端挑起对方的下巴，强迫对方的眼睛与他对视：“我好像…没有允许你出列。”

　　那小个子僵立在原地，在无为的目光下硬是挺直了身子，用着不大但足够对方听见的声音说：“报告典狱长！我申请和他们一起去！”

　　——警棍在打到他背上的那一刻停住了，一只手让无为的胳膊动弹不得。

　　“请原谅我迫于无奈的举动，但尊敬的典狱长，您这一棍子打下去会让在场的所有囚犯心寒，监狱改造犯人的目的不正在于让犯人拥有自主劳动的意识和承担责任的勇气吗？我相信他身上的精神正是您所想看到的。”柱间松下手里的力道。

　　无为目光阴鸷，锐利的眼神在两人的脸上停留着，就在所有人以为他要发怒的时候，他收起了警棍，脸上文丝未动，只是绕过了柱间和那瘦小的男人，冲着其他犯人冷声道：“不要以为在他们干活的时候你们可以休息，墙壁上的苔藓是你们的任务，半个小时后，就地集合。”

　　那小个子没想到无为这么轻易就放过了他们，还愣在原地，在柱间催促他后，他赶紧跑了过去。

　　斑看见和柱间一起过来的红发小鬼，并未言语，倒是对方连忙躬身道：“因陀罗大人。”

　　见他那迎风就要倒的身板，斑看着柱间问道：“他来做什么？”

　　柱间也觉得纳闷，便问那人为什么要站出来。如果不是他正好拦下，那么那棍子能将他的脊椎打断——以无为那种不容人冒犯的性格，是绝不会留手的。

　　“我只是……想借这个机会见因陀罗大人一面。”他抬起头，小心翼翼地看着斑。

　　斑瞥了他一眼，然后蹲下身子，手里挑起四桶沥青，没回头：“跟上。”

　　柱间也拎起四个铁桶，他冲那人说：“你拿刷子吧，尽量跟上我们的脚步，待会说话也要简短些——”柱间看着已经走到远处的斑，不禁笑了下：“他不喜欢啰嗦的人。”

　　说完他便提着捅，脚步轻快地追赶上了前方的男人。

　　红发的男人脸上的神情在柱间转身后便收敛起来，他看着前面并肩而行的两个人，咬了咬已经已经光秃秃见肉的指甲。

　　他随意地捡起一根毛刷，眼神在看到那已经消失的背影后越发的幽怨，攥着木杆的双手没有控制住力道，“啪”，那两指粗的木杆应声折断。

　　时间已经过去十分钟。

　　后面传来气喘吁吁的声音，柱间回过头，只见拖着毛刷的男人大汗淋漓喘着粗气，一看就是一路跑步——实际上柱间见后面久久没见到人影，已经找理由拖慢了斑的速度，走到一公里时还要求休息了一会。

　　斑见那人跟上来了，才开口道：“你想说什么。”

　　红发男人抹了把脸上的汗，他扔掉手里的毛刷，挺直了肩膀和背脊。

　　他在斑和柱间之间看了看，咬着下唇，像是瞬间做好了决定，眼神变得坚定，他微微仰着头看着对面高大的男人，细弱的声音在小径上轻轻飘落。

　　“您还记得吗——宇智波…泉奈。”

　　斑的脸色变了。

　　柱间用手臂拦在两人之间，他的脸色也沉下来——他明明嘱咐过，不要在斑的面前提起这个名字。

　　“让开，柱间。”斑将铁桶放在地上，他按住柱间的胳膊，手上的力道让肩膀处的肌肉凹陷下去。

　　“我原本以为，他是我一直寻找的人…我的弟弟……”红发人露出苍白的笑容：“我在梦中，还记得他冲我笑得样子，叫我哥哥……”

　　树枝上停靠的鸟雀像是感应到危险一样扑腾着翅膀飞向高空。柱间一只手臂已经扛不住斑的力道，他用双手按住了斑的肩膀，阻止他继续朝前走。

　　“听我说——斑——”他大声道，他微微侧头脸色沉暗，周身的气势几乎让红发人浑身战栗，连腿部也屈曲下来。柱间回过头，他注视着斑的双眼，能看到对方眼中一触即发的怒火，他用力稳住斑的行动，声音沉着：“你先冷静下来，他是——”

　　斑一把打断他：“他是什么？——难道我还要等他告诉我，他才是泉奈的亲哥哥。”他的眼神如同淬火的利刃：“你应该知道，他的话对我和泉奈而言是怎样的侮辱。”

　　红发男人往柱间的身后退缩，他毫不怀疑没有柱间的阻拦，斑会在下一秒扭断他的脖子——这个男人，从来便是心狠手辣的恶鬼。

　　“他只是一个被卷进来的普通人，同样也是受害者，他以你的身份活了三十多年，甚至被关进这里也是因为当年的事情。”

　　斑不怒反笑，笑容让他周身的气压更为冷沉，他攥住柱间的领口，愤怒让他的眼睛如烈焰燃烧：“你一直以来都在和他通信——你把我们的事情告诉他了？还是说你正好借着他这张脸回忆下你的‘好友’。”他看着躲在柱间身后，拉扯着对方衣服的冒牌货，声音也染上了狠戾：“我不管在乎你在耍什么手段，甚至冒充我的名义。但你胆敢以兄长的口吻提到他的名字！——像你这样只会缩在背后哭哭啼啼的人，你口中的每一个字都是对泉奈的亵渎——不要以为柱间就能保护你，他现在的处境已是如履薄冰，你以为他会为了救你而不顾一切吗？”

　　红发男人抓住柱间衣服的手在颤抖，他强行将眼泪逼回眼眶：“请不要怪柱间，都是我执意想要见您。就算您现在要是杀了我，我也要弄清楚！宇智波家当年因为什么而灭族，而我记忆中的……您的弟弟，又是因为什么而死——我总会梦见他临死前的样子，他眼睛被蒙上白布，周围全是血痂，那些人将他隔离了起来，他虚弱地躺在那里哭着，一声一声地喊着哥哥……”

　　“够了！”柱间冲他吼道，他的声音让站在他身后的红发人跌坐在地，柱间没有功夫去理会他，他用尽全力禁锢住斑的行动，他知道斑盛怒的后果——那是所有人都承担不起的。

　　斑的脸上已没有丝毫的表情，他看着地上的那人，冷酷地宣判道：“你最好讲清楚，为什么你会知道泉奈的事。”他转头看向柱间，语气是同样的冰冷：“还有你——柱间，你一直隐瞒着我，是怕我杀了这小鬼吗？你倒真是爱惜他呢。”

　　“隐瞒你是因为我还没有弄清真相，我知道泉奈的事是你的心结，我怕他在不明状况的情况下刺激到你。”他在信里一再嘱托，切不可向任何人提起宇智波泉奈，而且也让那人在事情明朗后再与斑见面——柱间的脸色比任何时候都冷沉，他早该在对方今天不寻常的举动时就察觉出不对劲，这个人——他是故意要激怒斑。

　　斑没有对柱间的话做出回应，他面无表情地目视着红发的男人：“如果你接下来敢说一句谎，我会让你到兽栅里睡个好觉。”

　　红发人脸色变得惨白，兽栅是整个监狱最惨无人道的地方，被关到里面的人会被烧得通红的钳子折断乳头、手指和脚趾，然后再将锡融化混上沸油热蜡和松脂灌进伤口，在疼得生不如死的时候关入笼内。阴暗的地下室内，随时会爬来被油和松脂味吸引而来的老鼠和食腐的虫类。

　　“我以我养父母的名义起誓我绝不会对您撒谎！否则就让我们死后也无法团聚，让我们的灵魂永远在地狱里受刑。”红发人用恐惧的眼神乞求着斑：“一直以来，我都在寻找着我身世的真相，那些噩梦每个晚上都在折磨着我，哭泣，尖叫和求救声经常让我从梦中惊醒。我知道宇智波一族的血案不仅仅是表面那么简单，在遇到柱间之前，我一直以为我是宇智波斑——我的记忆和现存的线索都让我深信我是这一族的遗孤，为了查明真相，我用尽了所有手段。”他露出惨笑，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来：“但是还没等我查到线索，那些人却找到了我，他们将我带走，拷问我，并拿我养父母的性命作威胁……我不得不承认了自己的身份，随后便被押送到了断望崖，终生监禁。”

　　“松手，柱间。”斑的目光沉稳，嘴角浮现出极淡的笑容。“放心，我不会对这个小鬼做什么，不过是个手段低劣的骗子。”

　　柱间和那人脸上均是一震，柱间缓缓松手，斑往前走了一步，那人踉跄着往后一退。

　　“不了解整个事件来龙去脉的人或许会被你的故事所蒙骗，但你敢在我面前说谎胆量倒不小，要知道你所说的话可是漏洞百出。”斑每走一步那人便往后退，直到被后面的大树挡住，他的眼底映出那人瑟缩的模样：“看来你所知道的，也仅仅是我弟弟的事，而且你还说错了一点。泉奈是个坚强的孩子，直到临死前他也没哭过一声。至于宇智波家灭门时的哭泣求救恐怕都是你所臆想出来的，那一晚上快到根本来不及呼救，所有的死亡都是悄无声息。而你口中的那些人，更是不可能存在，‘宇智波斑’这个人已经确定死亡，没有人会在二十多年后还去追查一个死人，当年涉及到这些事的人早已退休离职，而且——”斑露出一个残忍的微笑：“如果你所说的‘那些人’是政府，那它恰恰是我的盟友。”

　　红发人脸上的惊慌慢慢沉淀下来，他吸了口气，借着树干的支撑站直了身体：“那么，你为什么不为宇智波一族报仇？又为什么会进监狱？”

　　他没有等到斑的回答，甚至没有等到对方质问他的身份，斑的眼神让他知道，他不屑与自己交谈，他根本不在乎那些暗地里的盘算，恐怕除了柱间，其他人皆是他眼中的蝼蚁。

　　斑与柱间擦肩而过，他没有再说一句话，拎起那几桶沥青后，便径直地前往监狱的屋顶。

　　柱间没有追赶他，他走到红发人的身边，朝他伸出了手。

　　那人犹豫了下，还是握住了柱间的手，这才勉强站立了起来，他露出苦笑：“你想问什么？哈——被将军了。”

　　“你到底是谁？”柱间收回手。

　　红发男子拍了拍身上的泥土，整理了下头发——他是个非常注重仪表的人。等他慢悠悠地弄完，才轻佻地道：“我只是想和你还有宇智波玩玩游戏的无名小卒。”

　　“你在入狱前难道是戏剧演员？”一直以来唯唯诺诺的性格显然不是他原本的样子。

　　“你怎么知道的！”他惊喜地拍了拍了手，然后害羞道：“我曾在剧院里出演过一些小配角，难得我拙劣的演技被您所欣赏。”

　　“不要再撒谎了。”柱间摇了摇头，注视着他：“你的眼神可不是这么说的，难怪你总是低着头，是怕被人识破吗？”

　　“原因之一。”他神秘兮兮地凑过去，舔了舔下唇：“我低着头，是因为和你目光对视的时候，总会让我忍不住想剥掉你的衣服，让你干我，或者我干你。”他直勾勾地盯着柱间，轻声诱惑道：“离开斑吧，他的脾气太坏了。我会给你幸福的，我的奥菲利亚。”

　　柱间推开他，和他保持一定距离：“你之前对我说的，并不都是谎言吧——”

　　“嗯？你是说剥掉你衣服吗？——当然不是撒谎。”他笑道。

　　柱间看了他一眼，缓缓道：“你知道我说的是什么，虽然斑说你的故事漏洞百出，但这恐怕有很大一部分并非你编造的。”

　　那人的动作明显停顿了一拍，他面色古怪的看着柱间，咬着指甲，过了一会儿才说：“你为什么这么肯定——？而且，你应该更相信斑而不是我这个骗子才对。”

　　倒是个疑心重的人，柱间心道，他眼神沉了沉，用只有那人才能听到的声音说：“因为我正是被派来调查宇智波斑的。”

　　那人突然大笑，眼神发亮：“这真是一场有意思的游戏！好像遵从命运安排，棋子们都聚集在这小岛上开始厮杀了！”他言语间满是兴奋，眼睛一眯，压低声音试探道：“这么说起来…你从一开始就知道他的身份？”他双手击掌，惊叫道：“恐怕你的目的也不是调查那么简单——是什么？会是什么？让我想想，好好思考——”他猛地拍了拍手，头伸向柱间，声音尖而细：“莫非是——最终指示——！”

　　他的舌尖舔在红润的嘴唇上，手在脖子比划了一道。

　　柱间没有回答他，他的神情未变，只是声音变得比刚才要冷淡了一些：“好了，你该告诉我你的身份和目的了。”

　　红发男人仍然在笑，他嘴角几乎咧到耳朵那，这让他的脸变得疯狂而诡异，他往柱间那走去，眼神有些痴迷地凝视着对方的眼睛：“你大概也猜到我是谁了，我像你暗示过的，在心上人面前，即使是我，也不愿意一直藏着掖着呢。”

　　柱间皱了皱眉，躲开他伸过来的手。

　　他轻声笑着，嘴角的笑容变得轻柔，眼睛眯在一起，像是不知世事的少年：“你一直不愿意叫我斑，这没办法，毕竟我只是他过去的替代品。那么，你就叫我另一个名字好了。”

　　他再度伸出手，搭在柱间的肩上，踮起脚在对方的耳边轻声道：“记住了可不许忘了，我的名字是……赤狐。”他的声音细而柔，最后两个字几不可闻，被淹没在轰隆隆的雷声之中。

　　天空由明转暗，乌云蔽天，暴雨将至。


	23. Chapter 23

　　斑和柱间的身上湿透了，雨水向下冲刷，头顶上是彻耳的雷鸣，闪电在黑沉沉的天空发出刺眼的亮芒，大雨让视野内的一切变得模糊——他们站在屋顶。

　　只有他们两人，但没人出声，沥青桶的铁皮被雨砸出啪啪嗒嗒的响声。斑沉默地看着眼前的男人，他将额前被雨水浸湿的长发抹到后面，眼睛像是这片蒙上乌云的天空覆盖着沉黑的阴影，他们已经在这里站了十分钟，直到大雨瓢泼而下也没人先开口，这场较量沉默而克制。

　　柱间与赤狐交谈后便来到了屋顶，斑已经站在那，他没有问柱间任何问题，他的表情让柱间知道，他已经不耐烦听任何解释。他们陷入了最恶劣的境地——他们都明白这意味着什么。

　　雷声越来越大，暴雨已经将沥青桶淹没了一部分，水像河流一样顺着墙壁留下，监狱的屋顶裸露在天空之下，紫色的电光劈下来，在瞭望塔的周围炸响，海风渐盛，如崖底的海潮扑打上来，两人却如大树虬生屹立，相隔十数米，泥土下的根纵横交错，彼此难以分割。

　　“斑……”柱间的声音有些干涩，唇舌间是雨水的味道——带着些泥土和海水的腥咸。

　　看着柱间屈从的样子，男人眼底隐现出怒火，面对柱间，他的愤怒更多的表现在行动上，雨滴坠落在他身上，他的脚则踩在水里，柱间一动不动地看着那道身影朝自己靠近，直到拳头砸向自己的脸他也没有躲避，又一拳，疼痛从腹间升起蔓延，那股力道让他半跪在地，斑伸手攥住柱间的双肩，像是要将他的骨头捏碎一样，连声音都透着狠劲：“不要再低三下四了！”湿透的衣服紧密的贴合着他的皮肤，苍白的肌肉浮起青筋，他看着柱间低下的头颅，原本晦暗的眼神变得越发沉黑。

　　“嘭——”后背与水面撞击出声音，柱间感受到从背后传来的水泥硌人的硬度，还有冰冷的雨水，又一滴雨落在他唇间，又咸又涩，然后那股咸涩被一股狠厉所融化，在唇上掠夺的是男人的双唇，毫不留情，几乎像是啃噬，血在两人的唇间化开，柱间感到那有别于雨水的味道，又甜又涩，或许还有一些苦，但他没法去品味，他看见了斑的眼睛——咫尺之近，将他整个笼罩在里面。

　　斑含着柱间的唇，用力地，肆意地侵略，唇舌纠缠着，大雨让他们贴得更近，手掌触碰的是冰冷湿滑的皮肤，而唇与唇之间则仿佛冰下的烈焰，斑伏在柱间的身上，长发触碰在柱间的脸上，脖间，更多得则与柱间的头发绕在一起。他拉住柱间的衣领，两人坐在这瓢泼的雨中，像是湖面上漂泊并行的舟。柱间用双臂拥住斑的后背，而那双手也终于落在他的背上，柱间感到唇上轻微的刺痛，他甚至想让那些伤口愈合的慢一些，让那疼痛多停留一会。他听见了斑的低语：“有时候我很想就这样把你咬碎了吃掉，真正合为一体。”这听起来不像是在这种场合——而是床上厮磨时的情话，柱间鼻间是斑的气息和空气中泥土和海风的味道，他听着自己缓慢地重复着：“……合为一体。”

　　“可得森罗万象。”斑在柱间的耳边低声呢喃，他的眼眸闪过幽暗的光，手收回来，按住柱间的胸膛，那底下是跳动的心脏，他的声音越发的低沉：“但你终究与我对立…看来你已经做出选择了。”

　　柱间的沉默很短暂，他松开了拥抱着对方的手，两人在大雨中对视着，他的唇向下弯，眼睛里是收敛的情绪。“……收手吧。”他克制住自己声音里痛苦的微颤，尽量显得平静。

　　阵阵地笑声从喉咙里发出，斑一手撑地，站直身子，他俯视着柱间，男人高大的身影在他的视野里变得狭小。“柱间，永远不要对任何人低下你的头，折损的你的尊严。”尤其是对他。

　　斑闭上双眼，雨水延伸到脖颈间，在埋藏极深的地方，其中一个碎片折射出亮光，断续的画面定格在少年的笑容上，一片树叶飘落在他的头顶，阳光穿过密叶一小束正好照在那片叶子的中心，站在对面的少年眯起了眼睛，他用手拾过那片树叶，透过中心的圆洞看着对方的脸。“柱间，我有些相信你了。”，“……难道你以前不相信我？”，“不，我是说，你的梦想。”，“让所有人都长久地活下去并拥有属于自己的能力——这不是我们共同的梦想吗？”，“但你让我相信那并不仅仅是一个梦，柱间，也许未来的某天，所有的人都会变成和我们一样，没有异样的目光，也没有围墙将我们关起来，能力成为大家身体的一部分，就像…就像人类原本拥有又消失的尾巴——它只是长出来了。”，“那你的尾巴会变成火焰喽？不会烧到你的屁股吗？”，“——你真扫兴，是想打架吗柱间？”，“今天不和你打了，免得打击你的自信——哈哈你别瞪着我啊……”少年的声音渐渐遥远，触碰到手里的是冰冷潮湿的雨水。

　　与其面对这样的你，倒不如成为敌人，与你酣畅淋漓的厮杀——斑睁开眼，他最后看了柱间一眼，转过了身，再没有回头，声音在雨和雷点的缝隙中响起，就像他的脚步那样，沉稳而决断。

　　“你不必再回来了——”他的身影渐渐融于雨幕，直至化作远方一个模糊的点。

　　在晚上放风之前，消息就不胫而走，很快成为监狱最热门的谈资。赌徒们的战场硝烟弥漫，有输的血本无归的，也有赚得盆满钵满的。年老的赌徒擦干净嘴角，留下一个黯淡的身影，剩下的则是属于年轻人的狂欢。

　　柱间没有什么行李，他的被子和枕头由青坊主移交给他，他没有再见到斑，青坊主将东西交给他时，只叹了口气，拍了拍柱间的肩膀。

　　“十人间里可不比这儿，你……”他张了张口，又觉得自己没资格说这些话。以柱间的实力，是轮不到自己担心的，但他还是继续说了下去：“这种地方，多得便是落井下石的小人，暗箭难防，你小心些。”

　　柱间点了点头，他看着那条熟悉的回廊，手指捏住棉被的一角，问道：“他怎么样了？”

　　“回来的时候浑身湿透了，还没来及清洗，无为就来找他麻烦，他没做声，僵持了一会儿后对方就走了。”青坊主放轻声音，他看着柱间同样狼狈的一身。“看看你们，连吵架都不会挑地方，这种天气还在屋顶上站着，也算你们运气好，要知道那里可是一百年前修建的，连避雷针都没有。”他忍不住唠叨了几句，就像所有他这个年纪的老人一样。看柱间只是沉默地站在那，他才顿了顿，额头上深壑一样的皱褶蹙起：“孩子，你有什么话要我带到吗？我会尽力，但不能保证。”

　　他们之间事并不是言语所能解决的。柱间摇了摇头：“不用了。”他的声音很轻，句尾犹豫了一下，他看着走廊尽头，很久才回过头，对青坊主说：“监狱光线不好，你记得提醒他在看书的时候把蜡烛点上，桌子上那根快烧光了，在花盆后面还有两根……”柱间的眸光闪动了下，语气变得慎重：“还有，下个月他的热症发作的时候，你一定要通知我。”

　　说完这些，柱间也没有久作停留，他去往十人间的那里的警卫处做登记，青坊主看着他离开的身影，直到腿脚有些发麻才转身，迟缓的脚步声在幽深的走廊里回荡。

　　***

　　十人间是监区的标准牢房，犯人们都挤在这样不足十平米的房间，共用着脏兮兮的粪桶。E009区白天设有十名警卫负责看守，晚上则留有两人值班，转房需要提交书面申请，获得狱警长批准后才能执行，但这次情况特殊，狱警长几乎是迫不及待地将柱间转到另一个监房——最肮脏恶劣的那种，他几乎想亲手将对方押送到那。

　　刚进这片监区的走廊，柱间就闻到一股恶臭，铁栅被摔砸的砰砰响，人群嘈杂的声音和木板咔咔的响声挤在一起，地面发黏粘脚，粪桶翻倒，黄绿色的腥臭物流出来也没人管，柱间跨过地面那一滩水渍，狱警别有深意地发出古怪的笑声：“在他们那，拥挤的时候可是得坐在粪便上。”他冲着柱间低声道：“我可以给你安排到一个好的床位。”他的食指和拇指上下搓了搓。

　　柱间明白了他的意思，他按下对方的手：“我没有钱。”

　　狱警的态度顿时变了，他冷冷地斜视着这名高大的囚犯，根本不相信对方的鬼话，跟着因陀罗这么久，即使被赶走怎么可能没得到一点好处。又是个不知好歹的吝啬鬼——他往地上啐了一口，用警棍顶了顶对方的腰，命令对方走快些。

　　他们到达房间的时候，连隔壁的几间都安静下来，就像沸腾的豆子突然熄了火，有不少人从床上翻下来，他们聚集在铁栅旁，眼睛发亮，盯着这个大名鼎鼎的人物。

　　“婊子们——你们的掌声呢！” 人群里，不知道是谁吼了这么一句。

　　四周瞬间又沸腾了，囚犯们摇晃着铁栅，拍着巴掌，大声地尖叫着，欢迎着这位曾经的红人，嗤笑的声音也与此同时响起，更有人将鞋子扔出去愤怒地要求柱间赔钱。

　　狱警眼珠转到一侧，余光瞄到旁边的男人，他安静站在那，对于这一切无动于衷，狱警连咳了数声，用警棍在铁栅上用力敲了数声才压住周围的声音，他用钥匙打开门上的铁锁，门开了的一刹，他往侧边一站，大声道：“这位可是头儿交代过要‘好好照顾’的，一定要让这位绅士感受一下你们是多么的热情好客。”他说完这句话，然后伸手请柱间进去，等对方脚跟碰到那寸土地，他微笑着将门重重地合上。

　　等到狱警离开，气氛变得比之前更为活跃，离柱间最近的男人一把握住了他的手，露出暧昧而下流的笑容：“这可是被因陀罗大人握过的手。”周围的囚犯哈哈大笑，见柱间没有反应，那人的手移到柱间的下巴，他捏住那里：“要不要来吸我的老二——我保证滋味不会比那大人差。”阵阵吁声从囚犯们嘴中发出，但他们的眼睛比刚才更亮了，像是夜里狩猎的狼群。

　　“这里的兄弟可是非常羡慕你，只有你爬上了那位大人的床……”他那张熏人的嘴移到柱间的脸颊边，压低声音道：“他在床上也是那么厉害吗？之前可是从没有找过任何男人，说真的，他的那里到底能不能勃起——”他的声音中断了，卡在喉咙里，就在一秒的间隙，柱间反制住他的手腕，腕骨发出嗑咔的碎响，他脸上的血瞬间褪去，变得苍白如纸。

　　等他终于因疼痛发出叫嚷声时，那些紧盯着柱间的人才觉察到不对劲。

　　“小子，你做了什么？”一个手臂遍布刺青的人沉下脸。

　　柱间没有回答他，而是环顾了一圈道：“我的床铺在哪？”

　　那人推开其他人，脸上铁青：“你敢无视我？”他亮出手臂上的纹身，黑粗的皮肤上遍布疤痕：“你也不过是个失宠的婊子罢了，跟在那位大人身边，你可以狐假虎威，现在——”他仰着头不屑地道：“你只配住在角落那个粪桶边。被一脚踢开的家伙还摆出一副傲慢的姿态，像你这种人我在赤狐大人身边可见多了。呵呵，待会我和这里的兄弟就会教教你什么叫做‘礼貌’。”

　　他手臂一举，周围又拥过几个刺有同样纹身的人，他们面露凶光，其他的人都见怪不怪地退到一边，悠闲地看着好戏。

　　为首的男人先冲了过去，他在这里个头最大，两百斤的体重让他的拳头能在全力击出时打晕一头牛。

　　他抱着一拳就能将柱间揍趴的打算，使出了全力，朝着对方的脸颊挥了过去， 而柱间没有半分避退，就在所有人都等着下一秒他痛苦地趴在地上哀求时，那个气势汹汹地拳头被挡住了——没人看到柱间是什么时候出手的，甚至如何在这么短的时间内将手里的东西抛在床铺上，但他的手臂已经挡在面部，轻而易举地挡住那一拳，他面色如常，扫了周围一眼，手微微用力将对方的胳膊扭住，往下一压，那人还不及出声便单膝跪在了地上，他的太阳穴那里根根青筋贲发，嘴里吼叫着大骂着。

　　其他的人都犹豫了，几个机灵的绕到柱间背后，他们冲前面的人使了使眼色——让大个子绊住那人，从后面包抄，前面的人则趁机制住对方的四肢。被柱间按在地上的人更加卖力地大吼大叫，玩命地扑腾着手脚想要挣脱开来，后面那些人看准机会从背后一齐扑上去。

　　柱间连头都没回，他做出了个让所有看戏的人瞠目结舌的举动——他单手将那二百斤的男人拎起，向后一个翻摔，背后袭过来的人眼睁睁地看着那巨大的背影从天而降狠狠地砸在了他们的身上，众人摔作一团，而柱间仍站在原地，脚步没有一丝挪动，看戏的人都倒吸了一口冷气——这整个过程不足半分钟，而他们房间里那些平日里横行霸道的恶棍们已经倒下了六个。

　　寂静。

　　所有人都在屏气，而一个响亮的声音却从外面响起。

　　“啪，啪——啪——”走廊里，掌声由远及近，脚步轻快沉稳，来人只有一个。

　　一个魁梧的影子映在监狱的墙壁上，昏暗的灯光下，那人满脸的大胡子和旺盛的毛发让他的影子看起来像是一头雄狮，他宽肩一展，肌肉健硕的臂膀往牢房的栅栏上抻开，躺在地上和围观的人都面色一变，柱间缓缓回头，看见从缝隙处露出的那人红色的胡子，和一口洁白的尖牙。

　　“老…老大！”趴在地上的男人惊叫道，他们顾不上疼痛连忙起身，有些腿脚一软又摔在了地上。

　　“不愧是你。”那人看都没看脚底下的软脚虾们，他盯着柱间，满意地慨叹道。

　　柱间确定自己并未见过此人，那人炙热的目光让他皱了下眉，刚想发问，旁边那些围观的人已经恭敬地弯下腰。

　　“赤狐大人。”

　　柱间眸光微闪，他盯着那人，只问道：“赤狐？”

　　那人捋了捋自己的大胡子，发出轰轰的笑声：“你可以多叫几声——在我的床上。”

　　他声音落地时，不止这里，连隔壁监狱都有些躁动。

　　赤狐伸开双手，他中气十足的声音在这整片监区里响彻：“从今天开始，这个人就是我赤狐的人，听着，你们谁都不许动他一根头发，否则就等同于向我挑衅！”

　　这炸弹似的宣言让这里整个震动了，囚犯们交头接耳，所有的人都在猜测这其中的变故。

　　赤狐冲柱间眨了下眼，手里亮出了一张熟悉的纸条，柱间眼睛沉了沉，走了过去。他做了个口型，然后眯着眼睛看着柱间，过了半响，柱间看着他的眼睛，缓缓点了个头。

　　赤狐满意地转个身，打了个响指，他身后出现四个男人，其中一个气质阴沉的家伙默默走上前，只见他掏出口袋的工具，在那把锁上拨弄几下，咔嚓一声，门被打开了，赤狐做了个请的动作。

　　“不用管那些破烂了，我那里已经备好了上好的被褥。”见柱间转身去拿那些枕被，赤狐说道。

　　柱间没有理他，在抱起自己的东西后，踏出了这个房间。

　　赤狐仍然在笑，他也不介意，等柱间出来后，他才拍了拍对方的肩膀：“我可是想你好久了，终于被我等到了。”除了他带来的人，周围的人俱是一惊，他仍然聚精会神地盯着柱间的脸，像是看不够似的，直到柱间避开他放在肩膀上的手，他才大笑道：“你倒是矜持，也好也好——你这样的身手，也不难明白王为什么会中意你。”

　　“他在哪？”柱间直截了当地问道。

　　赤狐的手卷起胡子的尖端，他低声道：“不要急，马上会让你们见面。”

　　说完，他便冲身后的人做了个手势，然后斜觑了一眼房内瑟瑟发抖的六人。

　　“柱间是我尊贵的客人，你们的做法让我容颜扫地——”他厉声呵斥道，尔后声音转柔：“你们说，你们想要怎样的惩罚？”

　　那些人脸上俱是一白，跪在地上。

　　“既然你们放弃选择，那么——”他又转过头看向柱间：“亲爱的，你可以做任何你想做的让他们赎罪。”

　　看那些人发抖的样子，也知道赤狐对手下人的狠厉，柱间面色平静地拒绝他：“我已经教训过他们了，这件事就到这里为止——”他看了眼赤狐，用眼神警告对方不要痛下杀手。

　　“好好，你说了算。”赤狐贴心地道：“我们现在就走，这里可真是又脏又臭，我真该早点来找你的。”

　　柱间看他表演在兴头上，也没戳破他——早在那些人围过来前，他人便已经在暗处了。

　　他们离开的时候，这条走廊的两排监房里都在窃窃私语，消息流窜的比什么都快。

　　直到那身影远离，赤狐四个护卫的其中一个，才弯下腰冲那跪在地上的人微笑道：“——胳膊还是腿，该选哪一个？”

　　呜咽和残忍的尖叫声混合着断肢的鲜血流了一地。

　　在入夜哨声响起之前，柱间赤狐与因陀罗三角恋的流言已传进了所有好事者的耳里，已有不少人在揣测，这是否是赤狐决心挑战王的信号。

　　监狱的狂欢节正在临近，所有人都期待对决的那天，赌徒们的热血飙升到前所未有的地步，挑战赛的赌局吸引来了有史以来最多的参与者——在鬃狼鬣狗放言参赛后，向来后发制人的赤狐也终于有了动静。而就在流传出柱间背叛因陀罗改投赤狐怀抱的同时，又一个惊天动地的消息在监狱炸响。

　　“典狱长无为，服毒身亡。”


	24. Chapter 24

　　目标：3500

　　关键词：擂台，回忆，斑（两条线）

　　24

　　断望崖萦绕着一股看不见的恐惧的气氛，像一股绳子勒住了每个犯人的脖子——他们的长官死了，在这个和平而安详的小岛上，死得突然而蹊跷，好像死神的镰刀不小心割断了他的喉咙。

　　但没人知道死神是谁，也许唯有上帝和死神本人知道——上面派来的调查员和刑警勘察了现场，一切证据都指向自杀，硫喷妥钠的静脉注射器上只有他一个人的指纹——但如果他们盘问这里的一千三百多名囚犯，没一个会说，这位典狱长是会选择用这种方式结束生命的人，就像老鹰不会啄断自己的翅膀。事情最终以日报二版头条刊登无为自杀并回顾他为监狱改革所作出的贡献而宣告尘埃落地，这是这位典狱长从政生涯以来在报纸上占据最大的篇幅的一次——在他死后。

　　接二连三的死亡让这里人心惶惶，持续低迷的气压像是乌云压在每个人的心头，连色情杂志和海报的交易都比往日要少了很多，而被恐惧所压抑着的囚犯则更多得通过暴力和性来宣泄，监狱的管理也时刻在紧绷着。

　　所以当暂代典狱长工作的警卫队长宣布挑战赛提前举行时，监狱的围栏都被兴奋的犯人们拽烂了，他们急需这样的一个节日，来冲散这不详的氛围——打斗和赌博，能让男人们变成公牛一样干劲十足。

　　比赛规则由警卫队高层和王一起制定，每一届的形式都不一样，这和王的个性息息相关，有一届甚至是文斗，让这帮逞勇斗狠的囚犯叫苦不迭，但没人敢有异议。大大小小的赌博让监狱的气氛再度活跃起来。有关柱间的八卦从未停止过，这些人就像趴在一张张网上的蜘蛛，情报牵扯着密密麻麻的蛛丝，柱间和因陀罗以及赤狐的关系再度被搬到台面，有些人怀疑这只是个烟雾弹，因陀罗并没有失去对他的信任，但更多的人则认为他已经被王驱逐了，又或许柱间一开始就是赤狐安插的间谍，但这无法解释为什么因陀罗没有杀他。

　　情爱使人盲目。监狱里的老人都懂得这个道理，所以他们从来只是看着那些年轻人在甜美的幻觉中沉沦、死亡。“不要去救溺水的人。”当他们谈论着女人、墓碑和午餐里的面包虫时，他们也会语重心长地相互告诫，只有青坊主没有发言，他在这里蹲了四十年，老资历了，所以当他沉默的时候，其他人也跟着一起沉默。

　　“这是因陀罗进来这里的第几年？”他终于开口。

　　“第五年。”一个年纪更大的人颤颤巍巍地放下手里的汤。

　　“确切说，还要加上五个月零四天。”

　　“你在为他倒计时吗？”香烟被缓缓吸了一口。

　　“不需要。”青坊主摇了摇头，他的目光幽深而晦暗。“他们已经在水里了，一切会来得很快，也许你们这些老家伙还有机会看到。”

　　“我们当然有。”老人们发出声音。“每一任的王平均在位三到五年，他们大都死于疾病、暗杀、阴谋……而我们还活得好好的，这次也不例外。”

　　“凡事总有例外。”青坊主叹了口气，他手上的烟没有点燃。“最近的事情并不是好兆头，灾难来临的时候，谁都逃不过。”

　　年长的那位用自己的烟头引燃青坊主手里的，他那双凹陷的浑浊的双眼透过烟雾看向远方。“不会这么一帆风顺的，无论他想做什么。就像故事里的恶棍，最后都被干掉了。”

　　青坊主只是沉默着吸了一大口烟，直到两个身影路过这张桌子时，他的脸色变了变。

　　“柱间。”他叫住了对方。

　　外面传闻赤狐把那个红发人妖给了柱间的消息看来是真的。青坊主抬眼看了看并肩的两人，一时间有些恍惚，他没做声，又吸了口烟。

　　柱间停下脚步，他早就看见了对方，但是——他冲旁边的红发人低声道：“你站在这，或者自己回去。”

　　“你就这么放心让我一个人吗？”那人哀怨地说。

　　柱间没有理会他，只是用眼神警告对方不许再靠近一步。

　　青坊主客客气气地对柱间道：“坐。”

　　柱间跟青坊主和其他人点头打了声招呼，然后坐下。

　　“你好久没露面了。”、“斑最近——”两人同时开口。

　　青坊主发出闷笑。

　　“他是赤狐那边的？”青坊主别有深意地往墙壁上的监控探头看了一眼。

　　柱间点头。从他踏进西区的那一刻，就被寸步不离的监视着——而这个监视者……他看向青坊主，对方显然也毫不知情，想到这，柱间不禁有些佩服那两人瞒天过海的本领。

　　对外发号施令的魁梧男人叫黑胡子，是赤狐刚入狱前结交的兄弟，在这座监狱里，他能稳坐三大势力其中一把交椅，全靠赤狐手段，最后连名号也给了他。谁也不会想到，真正掌控一切的是那个贪生怕死的“姐妹”，他们一个在明一个在暗，蛰伏在西区这么多年，就连最信任的手下也不知道他们的真正的身份，但赤狐告诉了柱间。理由自然并不是他嘴上说得那一套，他明白，就算在监狱里广播他的身份也没人会相信，就像他闲聊时偶然提及的那句。“世人的偏见。”

　　“我按照你说的，在花盆后面找到了蜡烛，只可惜……并没有派上用场。”青坊主掏了根烟递给柱间，见对方摇头便又收了回去。“他这些天早出晚归，我也很少能见到他，我想他是跟那些人在一起。”

　　“他的身体有没有异状？”

　　青坊主能清晰地看见他眼底的担忧，他吐出一个烟圈，白色烟圈在空中慢慢消散，留下草木灰的味道，青坊主咂巴了下嘴，有些东西可比烟还要上瘾…还要危险，沾上了就一辈子埋在心里，时不时就想抽一根，就要想念，而人可比烟要难戒得多。那天他在因陀罗面前提到了柱间，那个男人没有出声，像是完全不在意这个名字，在他回到房间快要睡着的时候，听到那个声音，模模糊糊，只说了一句。

　　“暂时没有。”青坊主示意柱间放心，他看着对方的脸，略略思考了下，还是将那天那句话告诉了柱间。“那天晚上，他就说了一句话，我想大概只有你能明白他的意思。”青坊主能看见柱间脸上那一闪而逝的怔忪，他缓缓开口，烟雾随之喷出。“你还能扔到对岸吗？”

　　柱间的下巴绷紧，嘴唇抿得笔直，他放在桌子下面的手也攥成了拳，桌角发出轻微的抖动，柱间站起身，背对着青坊主，让人看不清他脸上的神情。

　　“我得回去了。”他的声音很平稳，站在远处的赤狐冲他眨眼。

　　“接下来……你打算怎么办？”青坊主看着他的背影。

　　“我和赤狐达成了协议，我会帮他成为王。”当那冷静的声音传入青坊主的耳朵时，他的眼睛微微睁大。

　　“你这是要和因陀罗彻底的……”对立？他的声音哽住了。

　　柱间轻轻地点头。他漆黑的眼睛变得深沉。湖面上，两颗石子翻飞而过，带起数道涟漪。

　　究竟是谁能最终扔到对岸？

　　青坊主一动不动地看着他的身影走远，和那道红发的身影一起消失在门口。

　　一直默不作声的老人拍了拍青坊主的肩膀，那声音像是暮色的钟声，寂寥而苍老。

　　“不要去救溺水的人。”他注视着青坊主的眼睛，这样说道。

　　第二天，挑战赛的规则贴到了各个监区的公告栏，囚犯们将那里挤得水泄不通，偌大的一张纸上，只有简单的几行字，但却引燃了男人们的疯狂。

　　“所有在籍囚犯皆可报名，截至今日晚九点。

　　规则一：预选赛一对一无限制格斗，生死不论。

　　规则二：入围前五十者，均可挑战柱间，单挑群挑不限，每次挑战限时半小时，被柱间打败者失去资格。

　　规则三：胜柱间者为王。”

　　监区西北角，赤狐手里拿着手下人抄好的规则，他念了一遍，注意着柱间的神情。

　　“啧啧，真不知道他是对你充满信心还是要置你于死地？”他的手在第二条上划拉着，长长的指甲摩擦出声。

　　柱间避开他靠过来的身体，随之而来的香气让他皱眉——混合着橙花和檀木的气味。

　　“如果那些人一起攻上来，就算是你也招架不住。”他慢悠悠地说着，见柱间没有理会自己，便继续自言自语。“不过嘛……这个局面出现的可能性只有百分之一，能入围前五十的人，都是狠角色，让他们联手比让老虎吃素还难，而且他们就算是合作也会相互猜忌，恐怕这条规则让他们很也很头疼，无论选择哪种方式都有风险，先挑战者如果赢了你就是胜者，后面的人连机会都没有。但摸不清你的实力，贸然冲上去的话就会失去资格，前面的人成为了垫脚石。群挑如果成功内部必然产生分歧，失败的话则便宜了其他人。”

　　他发出愉快的笑声：“抛开其他条件会是上述情况，但最终的结果是，鬃狼鬣狗和我这三队人马的争夺。”

　　“从概率上来说是这样。”柱间看向他，赤狐这边已经派出了一百多人参赛，另外两边也大概是这个数量，如无意外，最终他们各自入围的人数也不相上下。

　　“听说鬃狼这次势在必得，他派出的可都是训练已久的精兵强将——”他的话转了个弯，头凑近柱间：“你可要小心，男人嫉妒起来是非常可怕的。”

　　“如果你的手下在入围赛便失败了，那么你也得兑现协议。”

　　“那是自然。”他舔了舔下唇。“我是个讲诚信的人。不过放心，我自然有把握能让他们入围。”

　　赤狐的眼睛里闪烁着狭长的幽光。

　　***

　　统计结果在当晚便公示出来，参与报名者共四百七十六名，占总人数的百分之三十六，比赛时间为五天，前三天在运动场举行预选赛，后两天在圆形广场进行挑战赛。

　　在赛事期间，囚犯们的劳作取消，从早上六点到晚十八点可在运动场内自由活动。

　　夜晚，监狱东侧走廊的尽头，灯光下火焰纹漆的牢房里站着两个身影。

　　“你明天不去看看吗？”青坊主注视着眼前的男人。

　　“浪费时间罢了。”灯光将斑的身影拉得很长，他看着桌子中心那截只剩下些许蜡油的残迹，叩叩了桌子，吩咐道：“把这些处理掉。”

　　青坊主颔首，他望向花盆那里，小声说道：“我再拿一根来点上？”

　　斑没有做声。

　　得到默许，青坊主将蜡烛拿过来，他用小刀将桌上的蜡刮去，然后换上新的，他像是不经意地提了一句：“我今天遇到柱间了。”

　　“哦？”斑只发出一个单音。

　　“他和那个人妖在一起。”青坊主眼睛转了转，补充了一句：“看上去很亲密。”

　　“你想说什么？”

　　没从男人脸上得到他想要的反应让青坊主有些失望，他边将蜡烛点燃边道：“只是告诉您，他过得很好，看来赤狐很重视他。”

　　斑看着那道烛火，火焰映照进他的眼眸里，声音带着。“他找了一个不错的盟友。”

　　“怎么说？”青坊主好奇道。

　　“他最不擅长应付这种人。”斑的声音带动那火苗在空气里摇颤。“所以他能毫无顾忌。”

　　“你不怕赤狐暗算他吗？”青坊主脱口而出，然后便后悔了——他问了个蠢问题。

　　果然，斑瞥了他一眼，言简意赅地道：“不会。”

　　青坊主摸了摸后颈，他还以为因陀罗会纠正他这句话的立场问题，但是没有，他便顺水推舟地问道为什么。

　　斑将那根蜡烛捻熄，室内变得漆黑而幽静，他的声音自夜色里渗出，带着刀锋般的锐利：“因为他够强。”

　　青坊主立在那里，长久无声，斑离开了房间，没有告诉他去处。

　　***

　　囚犯们都起了个大早，在哨声和广播响起之前，就有人趴在铁栅上上下摇晃跺脚。

　　六点钟准时比赛，直到开赛前下注的人还在持续增长。

　　运动场上排列着十个铁丝围成的八角形台，每一个台前有两名警卫看守，没有开幕式，也没有致辞，时间一到，囚犯们钻进铁网内开始肉搏，胜利的条件只有三个——打到对方认输昏迷或者死亡。

　　柱间在名单上找到了那个编号，他来到现场的时候，那里已是人山人海，入耳的都是激吼的声音，踩在脚底的地皮被那过大的音量震动，地面上的青草染上一波又一波人吐出的血和唾液。

　　“你在找谁？”赤狐不得不把声音提到最大，否则就会这海潮一样的吼叫声淹没。

　　柱间在人群中又钻又绕，几个拐弯后，赤狐发现自己已经失去了对方的踪影。

　　第五擂台位于运动场中央，也是柱间要找的人所在的场地，他和人群挤在一起，看着场上的情况。

　　上一场比赛刚刚结束，一个男人被担架抬走，赢得那一方也不轻松，他断了一条胳膊，从上面的刺青可以看出，他是鬣狗的手下。

　　这场比赛的选手已经进场，欢呼声渐渐起来，观众们上下拉扯着铁丝网，在看清比赛双方后，随后变成了阵阵嘘声和尖叫。

　　由于是无限制格斗，不分重量级，随机安排的比赛双方体型可能相距甚远——而这场，更是截然相反。

　　先进来的男人块头很大，将近两米的身高和一口钢牙让他看上去像是电影里食人怪，他先是像猩猩那么上下捶胸，显露自己厚实的胸肌，引来围观者尖叫和鼓掌。而站在他对面后进来的男人，个子虽然高挑而瘦削，一头银发，动作缓慢，他的大腿还没有对手的胳膊粗，上台的时候还差点被台阶绊到，也不怪观众要嘘他。

　　柱间看着那人的身影，露出微笑，他又往前挤了挤，站在铁丝网前。

　　“小子，你可以现在认输，我给你机会。”大块头嘴巴一咧，一口牙齿上下一合，做出撕咬的动作。

　　银发的男子笑着弯下腰：“这有点为难，第一场比赛就认输总不太好吧。”

　　大块头脸上的横肉拉扯起来，脸上变得狰狞，他脚下一跺，鼻子里喷出不屑的气息。“既然你想死也不能拦着你，不过未免被人说以强欺弱，我可以让你一拳。”

　　周围的掌声热烈起来，大块头享受地仰起头。

　　“裁判——可以开始了吗？”银发男人像是没听见似的看向裁判。

　　一边的警卫点头。

　　“你站在那里不动，是不想打了吗？”银发男人笑眯眯地道。

　　大块头往地上啐了一口，大声道：“我说过，我让你一拳。”

　　“那可不行，要是这一拳把你撂倒了，我胜之不武。”男人颇为认真地说道，而四周的嘘声差点盖过他的声音

　　大块头像是被羞辱了似的吼道：“那就让我看看你的本事！”

　　人群里，传来一声低沉的叹息。

　　银发男人见他执意如此，只得勉为其难地点头，只见他慢悠悠地走过去，白瘦的胳膊缓缓举起，走得越近，越是和大块头的体型形成对比，周围嘲讽的声音也越大，将其他几个场地围观者的目光也吸引了过来。

　　“我要出手了。”他平静地说道，只有大块头和他两个人听得见，对方的回应只是一个哼字。

　　那一拳的速度非常快，快到观众只是眨了个眼，就见他的拳头陷进了大块头的腹部，就像打进了棉花里，如果不是亲眼所见，很难相信，坚实的肌肉能将拳头整个包裹住，一时间，场上的观众有些无法判断，因为大块头脸上并没有表情，一个人带头喊起来：“该反击了！”周围的人也跟着喊了起来，他们开始相信下一秒大块头就会笑着拧断那人的胳膊。

　　——但是没有。银发的男人收回拳，安静地站在原地，一秒，两秒，地面迎来一股巨大的重量。

　　“呕——”大块头躺倒在地上，眼白翻了出来，嘴角流出食糜和胆汁的混合物，又腥又臭。

　　周围顿时寂静了，像是剪断的录音带。

　　裁判走到他跟前，皱着眉头道：“还有意识。”

　　吸气的声音跟着起来，零星的声音喊着让大块头站起来。

　　柱间摇了摇头，他看着场上的银发男人——如果对方事先知道卡卡西的拳力是四百磅，恐怕绝不会主动去挨这么一拳。

　　和这个男人会面是他这次的任务之一，卡卡西隶属于国际刑警缉捕工作部，在今年一月调查月之眼生物科技集团涉嫌跨国走私药品一案时失踪，同年四月，国际刑警总部接到电话称卡卡西已被秘密送往断望崖监狱，而令人费解的是，告知总部这一消息的正是月之眼生物科技集团的行政总裁。

　　柱间并不是这一任务的首要人选，他的部门并不接受总部的直接调令，特殊案件部是一个秘密部门，他们只负责处理和超能力者有关的案件。在当天晚上和消息人士通话后，他主动去申请了这次任务，他们的通话很简单，对方只说了两句话。

　　“我是宇智波带土，如果您还记得这个姓氏的话，请前往断望崖，那里有你想找的人。”

　　“作为我通风报信的酬劳是，烦劳将卡卡西警官带回。”

　　电话挂断之后，柱间立刻调查了此人的资料，详实的出生信息和简历，这是一位没有任何犯罪记录的公民——大冢飞。

　　但他自称宇智波。

　　柱间向总部隐瞒了这一消息，他的申请很快被通过，第二天他就顶着伪造身份和罪名被送往断望崖。

　　八角擂台下，裁判在大块头耳边大声问道：“认输吗？”连续问了三声，他喊道：“10181号昏迷，10915号获胜。”

　　银发的男人微微弯着腰，慢慢走下台，周围的声音像是被挤压到了极致，在他下台后整个爆发出来，有大吼大骂的，也有惊叹的声音。

　　柱间站在出场口的位置，男人刚下来便看见了那个高大的身影，他懒散的眼神瞬间一凝，脚步加快。

　　两个人并没有直接打招呼，从人群里挤出来后，他们也始终保持着一段距离，看上去只是正好随着人流走动，卡卡西的声音轻而谨慎：“柱间先生。”

　　柱间用眼神示意了下看台的方向，等两人走到那时，卡卡西声音有些激动：“怎么会是您过来？”

　　“和你那位朋友有关。”

　　“朋友……”卡卡西怔了下，然后皱着眉道：“带土？”

　　“时间紧迫就长话短说了，是他致电总部说你被囚禁在了这里，总部派我过来联络你。”

　　卡卡西眉头皱得更紧，他的声音变得深沉：“我不知道他到底有什么目的。”他停顿了下，看着柱间的眼睛，沉声道：“正是他贿赂了司法部门，给我安织罪名并遣送到这里。”

　　“你手上掌握到他的犯罪证据了吗？”

　　卡卡西摇头：“他非常的狡猾，每一笔重大交易前都放出许多真真假假的消息混淆视听，追踪的线索总是到一半就断了。”

　　柱间考虑了一会，犹豫道：“听他的语气，似乎很担心你，你们的关系到底是——我不是怀疑你，而是想弄清楚整个事件。”

　　“我明白。”卡卡西点头，他的目光毫不躲闪：“在给部门的报告中我也会写明此事。我和宇智波带土曾是故交，我们在木叶孤儿院认识，一起长大，但十八年前他被领养人带离火之国后就失去了联系，在追查这次案件时，我发现了他的身份，而他的身上还牵扯到宇智波灭门一案的线索，我想进一步追踪调查的时候，被他抢先了一步。”

　　“宇智波一案并不在你的调查范围，为什么没有上报总部？”柱间问道。

　　卡卡西低下头，他的背脊绷紧。“这是我的过失。”

　　柱间的语气放缓：“你不用紧张，这只是一次朋友间的谈话。”

　　“柱间先生。”卡卡西的眉头仍然没舒展开，在柱间目光的鼓励下他继续道：“我得承认，在这件事情上我存有私心，带土曾是我…最重要的朋友，如果他犯罪证据确凿，我会亲手将他送进大牢。但在此之前，作为朋友，我想查清楚他们一族的惨案，也当是还他当年的情份。”

　　“恐怕他已经从斑那里知道真相了。”柱间轻声道。

　　“斑？”

　　宇智波斑，念出这个名字的时候，男人的脸就浮现在面前，让柱间心口的位置有些沉闷。他向卡卡西简要讲述他来的目的，而那边运动场上几轮比赛已经结束，赤狐的人正在四处搜寻柱间。

　　“这么说来，带土作为宇智波斑在外面扶植的人手，恐怕他这些日子也会展开行动。”卡卡西的脸色变得凝重。“我曾听他提过，他说接下来将要大规模生产一种疫苗，不知道是不是和此事有关。”

　　柱间拍了拍他的肩膀，他的声音沉稳而有力：“我们现在能做的只有等待。”他和总部约定的时间是两个月，两个月之内他没有传回消息，那么总部将会发函正式参与调查。但此事，介入的人越多便越危险，他要赶在斑走到那一步之前制止他——不计代价。

　　午休哨声响起之前，赤狐的人在第三擂台前找到了柱间，面对赤狐的盘问，他只是公式化地回答：“四处逛逛。”这话他们两人都不相信，但赤狐也拿他没办法，只能笑呵呵和他讨论下今天的天气以及上午的赛事。

　　“鬃狼的比赛你看了吗？”赤狐问道，然后不待柱间回答就抢答道：“看你的表情就知道没有，他在第一擂台，第五个，对手是鬣狗的人，啧，对手比他弱多了，他充分让大家见识到人可以卑鄙到什么程度——捂住对手的嘴不让对手认输，一直将其打到奄奄一息才松手。鬣狗气坏了，他们向来不合，这回更是撕破了脸。”

　　“你们三个不都是狗咬狗吗？”柱间觑了他一眼。

　　赤狐只是笑，他看着柱间的脸，认真道：“我和他们不一样，我有原则。”

　　和预计的一样，上午比赛晋级的人几乎被三大势力瓜分，他们的策略也非常一致，同阵营的相遇则相对弱的一方弃权，不同阵营的则拼死搏斗给对手造成最大损伤。

　　第二天的比赛柱间没有去，他已经和卡卡西约好，在挑战赛当天再见面——赤狐增派了来监视他的人。

　　而就在第三天傍晚，清洁员送来了青坊主的消息。

　　“西南警卫处，未归，可能有情况。”

　　柱间将那张纸条攥在手里——斑的热症又发作了。

　　他迅速起身，命令赤狐将门打开。

　　“那可不行，你走丢了我上哪找去？”赤狐半开玩笑地道。

　　柱间已经完全没有心思，他的脸色沉了下来，没跟对方说半句话，他的双手在那铁栅上一拉，轻而易举地将那根根钢筋掰开，身影迅速消失在走廊里，留下赤狐在原地倒吸了一口冷气。

　　***

　　警卫处只有警卫队长一人，这几天，其他狱警都被派到比赛现场维护秩序。

　　当那道身影推门而入的时候，狱警连忙起身，他殷勤的笑了起来，露出那一口被烟熏得黑黄的牙齿。

　　“来来，这边坐。”他比出欢迎的手势，看着对方额头上显而易见的汗珠，和潮红的脸颊，他喉头滚动了一下：“您身体不适，还是坐下来休息下。”

　　“东西交给我。”斑的声音低哑而冷沉。

　　“我也是刚从实验室那边拿到，您先坐，我锁在保险柜里了，取出来还得耽误一会。”狱警作势要扶他。

　　斑绕过他，走到了沙发那里落座，汗水已经浸湿了他额前的细发，身体也变得沉重，他身体的每一个细胞都像在火焰里炙烤，热——疼痛袭遍了全身。

　　转动扭盘的声音响起，狱警手里捧着一管注射器，斑的上衣已经湿透了大半，显露出他肌肉的线条，狱警感到鼠蹊部在猛得抽动了一下，他夹了夹腿，脚步微微颤抖地走了过去。

　　汗水和热意让斑眼前有些发雾，他能隐约看见那个靠近他的身影，他推开对方的手臂，冷声道：“我自己来。”

　　狱警将注射器交给他，斑压抑着喘息声，在他低头将那管药注入静脉的时候，狱警的胸膛急速跳动着，他脸上的皮肤上下颤抖着，又哭又笑的表情让他看上去有几分疯狂，他的眼底则燃烧着更为狂热的欲望，在看到那针管拔出的一刻，他像是等待圣迹降临的信徒，缓缓跪在地上。

　　斑感到体内更热了，烈焰一直啃噬到心脏，四肢像是注了铅一样变得酸沉麻木，全身的血液涌向了下体，那里开始发硬鼓胀。

　　——不对劲！

　　“你做了什么。”他吃力地开口，喘息声从喉咙里溢出来——这不是抑制剂的效果。

　　狱警痴迷地看着他，他大胆地又害怕地摸向了斑的脸，手背在上面慢慢摩擦着，这是他在梦中做过无数次的事情，他曾经以为这辈子都不可能触及，但是——看，他的手正贴在这个男人的脸上，能清晰地感触到那里的皮肤和温度。

　　“您何必这么愤怒。”他的嘴唇凑近斑的手，在上面印下一个湿吻。“我只想和您共同领略这件快乐的事，如果那个肮脏的家伙都能得到您，我为什么不行？”

　　“你在药里做什么手脚。”斑的声音十分冷静，他现在不但动弹不得，连能力也无法使用。

　　“我可是颇费了一番周折。”狱警脸上露出笑容，掀起他松垮脸颊上的皮肉。“之前每给您一次抑制剂我就往里增加一点特殊血清的剂量，使您的身体逐渐适应——您应该已经发现现在无法再使用能力了，这就是血清的效果。而每次注射完这种抑制剂，下一次热症发作的程度也会更加严重。我给您送去过六管，累加起来的效果足以让您在两个小时内无法动弹。”他的手探进斑的衣服里，陶醉地眯上了眼睛：“这一管里是能让您兴奋起来的药物——您看，那里已经非常精神了。”他的手摸向斑的胯间。

　　大量的水分从身体里蒸发出来，斑能感受到心脏剧烈地跳动，灼烧感几乎将他的神经湮没，腰带正被解开，皮肤上传来恶心的触感，他的牙齿将舌头咬出鲜血，但这份疼痛还远不及那烈焰焚烧的痛苦，还有任由人摆布的屈辱。

　　狱警的动作停下了，他的脸上有丝忧伤。“恐怕您怎么也不会料到会栽到我这样的小人物手里吧，当然，我也没想过在这次之后能活下去，我只是要您……以前我是绝不敢这么做的，但您让我失望了，我知道应当存战兢的心，但是您已沦为了凡人。”他用手轻轻拉扯着斑的上衣，露出那汗水浸湿的胸膛。“请相信我对您的忠诚，这一次也一样。要怪就怪您在那人面前羞辱了我，一而再，我已经为您疯狂，顾不得一切。”他的话颠三倒四，时而轻柔时而大声，并不时地迸发出诡笑。

　　“你这样对他，不怕他报复？他知道你不少的秘密。”、“那是因为他们的愤怒还没达到极点，等那个时候，他们什么都做得出来。”

　　在疼痛和迷乱之间，斑的脑海里浮现柱间的声音，他曾警告过自己——而他对此不屑一顾。那温和而沉稳的声音像是就在耳边，斑知道自己已经出现了幻觉，他甚至能看见柱间的身影，年少时的、年长的、叠错在一起，阳光照在他们的身上，黑色的头发上铺散着细碎的光晕，绿叶的轮廓。

　　“柱间……”他无意识地喊出那个名字，灼热的气息一路滑到喉咙，自唇舌落地。

　　砰——地面传来刺耳的响声，狱警一脚踢倒了椅子，他的脖子蜿蜒着青筋，像一颗临近爆炸的球体，他的眼睛变得通红，所有的话语都被那个名字堵在了心间，他居高临下地看着斑，将对方的身体翻过来，背对自己，上衣已经被他褪去，裤子也解开了一半。他盯着男人的臀部，迅速解下了自己的裤子，阴茎弹跳出来，前端已经沾湿，硬挺如铁。

　　他手握着自己的性器，一点点靠近，呼吸变得急促，心脏在迅速充血，他眼底只有那个男人，他即将得到这个人——因陀罗……宇智波斑！

　　周围所有的声音都消失了，所有的画面都不见了，他一手颤抖着拉下男人的衣裤，在性器即将接触到那里时，震耳的声音打破了那密封的世界。

　　——狱警长室的门被一股巨大的力道撞开，大门应声而倒。


	25. Chapter 25

　　突如其来的破裂音让他胯间的性器急速收紧、无力地垂下，他的眼眶像是被什么撕裂开来一样惊惧地看着门的位置。灰尘和墙皮的细末漂浮在空气里，那道人影几乎遮掩住了所有的日光。黏稠的黑暗从心脏的一角开始扩散，直到蔓延至全身，赤裸的身体变得毫无知觉，而这一过程却极为短暂，或许只有一秒、半秒。

　　连声音都来不及发出，他像是被炮弹正面击中一样，凌空掠起又重重落下，浑身的骨头都炸得粉碎，和那被踢倒的椅子一个姿势，头皮和躯干下是冰冷的地板，全身的脏器开始疼痛，但顾不得疼痛，他焦急而慌乱地挪动着头部，看向沙发。

　　在赶往警卫处的时候柱间就感到一阵心悸，心口的某一处像是被揪紧，他没有感知型的能力，但是此刻他仍能清晰地判断出危险——柱间加快了脚步，他的速度快到监控摄像都无法捕捉。离得越近心悸越发厉害，汗水从额前的发中渗出。警卫处空空荡荡，闸门紧锁，他没有半分犹豫，强行闯入。他与斑之间的感应让他知道对方正身处险境，但仍没料到那扇门之后是那样的情状。

　　那人像是一条腥臭的大鱼贴在沙发的边沿，斑则赤裸着腰臀，那人短黑的性器在苍白的皮肤映衬下显得面目狰狞——那个狱警，柱间记得他看向斑贪婪的眼神，而此刻，那眼神转为惊惧。柱间不知道自己此刻的表情，愤怒几乎让他每一根血管都在绷紧，但他没有丧失理智，甚至比任何时候都要冷静，连拳头挥出的重量都分毫不差，让那人不至于死亡。

　　柱间走近，他注意到斑紧闭着双眼，呼吸急促，几乎没有意识，他叫着对方的名字，将斑的身体轻轻翻过来，帮他将衣裤整好。他此刻的思维无比的清晰有条不紊，手下的动作轻柔。但当柱间的声音传来的时候，狱警感到一股无形的力量在碾碎着全身的器官，除了疼痛之外是让人近乎失禁的恐惧，他张了张嘴，残缺的牙齿都在打颤——大腿处沾到地上湿湿的一摊，他已经尿了出来。

　　“我没有害他！我没有要害他！”狱警大声地喊叫着，伴随着喉咙抽动的声音，他告诉了柱间药的问题，颤抖的齿列砸在舌头上，他已经不敢看着那个男人，他感到身体在下沉，如同被抛进刺骨的冰水里，血液和尿液混合在一起，流了一地。

　　柱间用手轻拍着斑的脸颊，皮肤下是滚烫的热度，比上次要严重得多，斑的嘴唇在微微合动，气息变得越发急促，他像是在忍受着某种极致的痛苦，手指无意识地抓紧，指甲变得苍白。

　　“缓解的药物在哪？”柱间的声音沉而稳，但是细听却紧紧地绷着。青坊主说过，抑制剂能大幅度缓解热症发作时的疼痛。

　　“都被…被我替换了……我买通了研究员——”

　　“你可以继续撒谎。”柱间的视线回到斑身上。“然后眼睁睁的看着你发誓效忠的人饱受煎熬，如果这就是你所标榜的忠诚。”

　　狱警干枯的嘴唇张了张，他的眼珠僵硬地移动着，瞳孔里倒映出那个虚弱的身影，那个男人从未这样身陷囹圄，像是被剪掉双翼关在风箱的飞鸟，他感到视线内的颜色正在褪去，一点一点，最终只剩下黑白两色，男人那坚硬的发梢似乎掠过他的鼻尖，那个身影在迅速地远去，又变成了全然的黑暗，再乍变成白色，模糊的白光中，他的时间仿佛倒退了五年，回到第一次见到那个男人的时候——只是那一面，就让他再也移不开目光，他的心就像被摩西分开的红海，有一半不再属于他，而为那个男人跳动。他所仰慕的正是那人的强大，还有他目空一切的眼神，他与这里所有的人都不同，独一无二……眼睛正在变得酸涩、沉重，狱警不再动了，他只是看着那个方向。

　　“21，12，7。”声音吐出来的那一刻，眼角那温热的液体也随之滑落。

　　保险柜在办公桌的后面，柱间将斑的身体放稳，在他起身的那一刻，手腕被攥住了，力道十分微弱。

　　“你来了。”那声音很轻，和风寒的病人一样。

　　柱间站在那里，不敢再移动，他平稳着自己的气息：“我给你拿药。”

　　斑点头，他表现得十分温顺，像是毫不意外柱间的到来。

　　柱间等他松开自己的手，而过了很久，那只手才慢慢松开。

　　保险柜被打开，里面有一个冷冻箱，一本工作簿和一个录音笔。

　　柱间果然在冷冻箱里找到一管试剂，狱警告诉他，这管是真正的抑制剂，柱间虽能辨别出他说的是实话，但仍将试剂往自己身体里注射了一些，才敢用在了斑的身上。

　　这针下去后，那股高热也在慢慢下降，力量慢慢地回来，柱间握住斑的一只手，并不时地触碰他的额头，直到温度逐渐恢复正常，他的肩膀才不再僵硬。斑的眼睛仍然闭着，熟悉的掌温覆盖在他的手背上，脑海中的身影合二为一，他像是目睹了那人由少年到青年的成长，脸庞由柔和到硬朗，齐短的头发长到了腰间，连性格都变得稳重老成，唯有那眼睛里的光芒始终不曾改变，那燃烧着的光芒将周围的黑暗驱散，直至化作一条河流，温和地流淌着。

　　眼睛先是睁开一条缝，适应着外界的光线，过来了会才慢慢地睁开，柱间的脸映入眼帘，斑看着他，过了一会，才出声。

　　“你来了。”他这样说着。

　　柱间心抽动了一下，他握紧对方的手，然后才轻轻点了点头。

　　斑凝视着他的脸，声音平静而冷淡：“这是一个好机会，你现在不杀我，以后会后悔。”

　　柱间知道他的性格，只是顺着他的话说：“那就留给以后。”

　　斑盯着他看了一会，嘴角竟浮现出微笑，他叫了声柱间的名字，柱间嗯了一声，他的眼神才转向别处：“你说的没错。”他看了眼瘫软在地上狱警：“一时不慎也会被蚂蚁咬到。”

　　柱间又探了探他前额的温度，皱着眉道：“蚂蚁多了，可是能将人咬死。”

　　斑沉默了一会，然后才回过头，突然道：“我们回监狱。”

　　“从这里到监狱有两公里，以你现在的体力太勉强了。”柱间并不赞同。

　　“那就找一个没人的地方。”斑意有所指，他低沉的声音有些轻微的喘动。

　　柱间愣了愣，看向他的胯间，那里的衣料被顶起，显露出那里坚硬的形状。

　　“那个药可没法消除掉催情剂的影响。”斑平静地解释道，随后手臂用将自己撑起来。

　　柱间扶住他，叮嘱道：“你要是难受就靠在我身上。”

　　斑安静地点了点头。

　　“还有他……你要怎么办？”柱间眉心蹙起，看向屋里的一角，那人正在麻木地躺在地上，从后脑裂口那里流出的血将他稀疏的头发和半个脸庞染得通红。

　　斑淡淡地瞟了一眼那里，眼神中有极淡的厌恶，更多的则是冷漠。“这世上只有赢家和输家，被他暗算我便是输了，失败者为鱼肉，任人宰割，他想上我没有上成，因为你赢了他。作为胜者，你有权主宰他，而不是我。”

　　柱间沉默了一会，才道：“我没法原谅他……对你做出的事，如果不是为了问出解药，我或许会杀了他。”

　　斑看着他，柱间眼睫之下是浓重的阴影：“但现在，我没法对一个半死不活的人下手。”他看向地上垂死的男人，声音冷而锐利：“那一拳已经打碎了你的胸肋，脏器也一并受伤，再失血半小时你就会死，如果你能撑到有人救你，就是你的造化。”

　　那声音在狱警的耳朵里回荡，两道身影跨过门栏，越来越远，他极力地睁着眼看着左边那个桀骜的背影，却变得更加遥远而模糊，他吃力地呼吸着，手用力够着前方，直到那黑色一点化为白色，再也看不到。

　　***

　　在警卫处的西侧有一片果园，后因要推平加盖建筑物而荒废，长满了杂草，里面有一间木屋曾是看管员歇息的地方，现在没人住了，里面铺着白布，落满了灰尘。

　　柱间掀开床上的白布，等灰尘不再呛人后才让斑进来，床上的被子已经发硬咬出虫洞，柱间将布抖干净铺在上面，又脱了上衣垫了一层。斑进来的时候已经将门锁上，他边走便将衣服脱掉，苍白的肌肉上渗着汗水，他终于不再压抑着那股喘息，黑沉的双眼紧紧盯着柱间，然后勾住了对方的脖子。

　　他的吻比以往要温和，也许是流失了太多的体力，主动权很快便被柱间掌控，柱间轻吮着他的嘴唇，彼此的舌头炙热地纠缠在一起，舌根开始发麻，两人呼出的气息都带着喘，热气蒸到了脸上，眼睛浸水似的亮——他们已有半月没见了。

　　柱间几乎是将斑抱到床上的，两人的身体砸到床上，发成沉闷的撞击声，柱间一只手伸进斑的胯间，抚摸着对方的性器，那里膨胀到了最大，热度惊人，斑挺着腰往柱间手里送，体内堆积的燥热感汇聚在那一点，顶端被液体浸湿，随着柱间手的动作抹遍了整个阴茎，连阴囊处都有亮晶晶的液体。斑在柱间的脖子上又吸又舔，他的一只手掐揉着柱间左胸的乳首，另一手则摸向柱间的臀缝。

　　“你要来吗？”柱间停下动作，在他的嘴唇上吻了下。

　　斑拍了拍对方的臀部，摇了摇头，他转而握起柱间的性器，身子往前倾，将两人的东西凑到一起，用眼神示意柱间和自己一起握着，两只手将彼此的性器包裹起来，一上一下，动起来的时候，两人发出重重地喘息。

　　斑侧过头看着柱间的脸，声音也因染上情欲而变得沙哑：“如果再往前迈一步，就很难回头，你可要——”

　　柱间回应的他，是一个热烈的吻，将他未说完的话化作缠绵。两个人的身体贴得很近，嘴唇上是熟悉的触感，湿热的气息盈满了彼此，柱间用力地抱紧了斑，黑长的发丝被握在手里，那感觉如此切实，让柱间感到缺失的某一处终于被填满，而随之而来的则是满满的酸涩与柔软，就像清晨阳光下小鹿角边的茸毛，又或者一株新卉蕊芯里迎风的露水。

　　“我想要你。”斑低沉的声音在木屋里回荡，他轻咬着柱间的下唇，手上的力道开始加快，柱间的性器还没有彻底变硬，斑嘴唇挪到他的耳边，又轻又霸道：“我给你舔湿。”

　　随后他便松开了手，在柱间出声之前，一口含住了对方，柱间吸了口气，看着在自己胯间上下起伏的脑袋，被含在嘴里的东西又硬了几分。

　　唇舌包裹那根粗大的家伙，斑用舌头在顶端的小孔那里又舔又戳，柱间叫出声来，在床上颠了几下，连哼出的声音都变调了，斑学东西向来快，很快便把握了要领，他上下吮吸着那里，手还不忘搓揉着底下的两球，性器完全勃起，柱间大口喘着气，手往脸上一抹，全是汗，连背部都湿透了，一波波的快感涌向腹下，叫嚣着要迸射出来。柱间闲下来的手放在斑的脖间，手背被又蓬又厚的头发盖住，底下则是同样被汗水浸湿的滑溜的皮肤。

　　斑将柱间的性器吐出来，他舔了舔嘴角的液体，那一闪而过的动作让柱间有股射精的冲动，但他忍住了，眼睛半眯着，额角的发丝软软地贴在脸上，斑抹开那些头发，对着柱间的脸看了一会，然后微微抬起下巴，“来吧，柱间！”他说完便侧过身躺在床上。

　　柱间撑起身体，留出空地，他看着对方毫无保留的样子，一时有些无所适从，不知道从哪开始，等斑不耐烦地反握住他的手往臀缝探去时，柱间才紧张地眨了眨眼，他用手指小心地在股缝间滑动了几下，痒麻的触感让斑肌肉收缩了下，柱间看着那紧实的臀部，只觉得脸上更热了，他伸出食指，慢慢地沿着缝隙深入，越来越深，手指很快被那里所容纳，柱间留心着斑的反应，发现对方并无不适，才在里面搅动了数下，又软又热的触感让他呼吸紧了紧，另一根手指进入的时候不那么容易，手上的皮肤毕竟干涩，他伸手摸向斑硬挺的性器，将前端渗出的液体抹在手指上，然后旋转着慢慢挤进去，柱间的手指修长，进去之后微微弯曲才触到那个敏感的腺体，他的力道轻柔，但按压在上面时，斑的呼吸就开始急促了，柱间力度控制得很好，均匀而平稳，柱间问斑感觉怎么样，斑只回了个继续，柱间便继续用手指按摩着那处，他感觉出斑十分的享受，因为包裹住他手指的地方开始收缩。

　　快感来得十分强烈而迅速，从体内急剧扩散，从腰部到膝盖都开始发麻，斑只觉整个人漂浮在半空，高潮一波接着一波持续着，不曾中断，快感远比射精要强烈得多，他没有意识到自己已经喊出了声，柱间的手指已经被那柔软的甬道绞裹着，里面变得湿润，并在不断地收缩，而柱间胯间的性器已鼓胀到了极致，他抽出手指时，斑仍沉浸在高潮之中，直到他扒开臀缝，粗大的蘑菇头在外面磨来磨去时，斑体内那股汹涌的快感才缓缓平息，里面变得空虚而不满，他呼出一口热气，体力逐渐恢复后，声音也变得有力，他伸手往下探，握住那根又粗又热的家伙，对准入口，沉声道：“你用力往里塞就是了，我又不是怕疼的——”话还没说完，那粗大的性器已经整个挤了进去，将里面整个填满挣开，突如其来的疼痛让斑嘶了一声，倒吸了一口冷气。柱间不敢动了，但那甬道内湿热的触感让那根大家伙变得越发的坚硬，斑慢慢地放松身体，他拍了拍柱间的手臂，示意对方可以动了。

　　粗大的性器在里面缓缓抽插碾磨着，起初速度很慢，两人都在适应，直到那里面变得软和湿热，柱间的动作变得流畅起来，他的腰身有力地向前挺，每一下都插到最深，阴囊拍在斑的臀部发出啪啪的响声。性器在斑体内撞击，他合上眼睛，能清晰地感受到那里的形状，连经脉凸起的形状都能描摹出来，撞击地力道越来越大，体内开始变得酥麻，两人的胸膛都上下起伏着，汗水沾到一块，皮肤贴着皮肤，心脏跳动的节奏逐渐一致。那里将柱间包裹得更紧了，也更热了。

　　柱间耳根和眼睑处都红透了，从下腹涌上的快感传到心尖，他喊着斑的名字，一声又一声，灼热的呼吸喷洒在斑的颈间，汗水从股间流到了床上，他俱是喘息连连，柱间的动作变得越发的快，热潮已经积蓄到了顶点，他的双臂用力地抱住斑，性器往里大力地一顶，两人一前一后闷哼出声。柱间先射了出来，湿热的液体让里面变得更为软滑，他微微挪动了下身体，液体就顺着性器根部流了出来。柱间没有立刻抽出来，他往外退出一些，然后挺身用顶端去摩擦那层薄壁，然后用手指抚摸着斑硬挺的下体，两方夹击之下，高潮很快来临，比任何时候都要剧烈，斑微微仰着脖子，阴茎抽动着，精液射到了柱间的手心。

　　柱间这才抽了出来，刚射完的地方已经半软，他和斑平躺在床上，大腿搁在一起，等呼吸平稳后才出声。

　　“好些了吗？”柱间问到斑的身体状况。

　　斑的眼皮垂搭下去，掩盖住眼里的热度，反问道：“你还要？”

　　柱间笑出声来，积郁在体内的情绪仿佛一扫而空，他不再去想以后的事情，而是握着斑的手，感受着只有他们俩的这一刻。

　　他们没再说话，柱间环住斑的腰，两人都些疲惫，便闭上眼睛。夜幕已至，外面响起了哨声，他们也没有理会，斑有一搭没一搭地抚摸着柱间的头发，绕在手指上，又松开。外面的草丛里传来虫鸣声，只在这时他们才听见，夜色显得越发的温柔和安静，皎白的圆月当空，柔和的银光从窗户里照进来，铺在两人身上，有着星辰和青草的气息。

　　过了许久，斑的声音打破了屋内的宁静。

　　“那时候夜晚的湖边，四周也是和现在一样安静。”他的声音没有更多的情绪，只是较往日要温和些。“你给我带了你藏好的食物。”

　　柱间嗯了一声，但他不记得了，他只在日记里看到过，那是他们认识一个月后发生的事，白天他们便计划了一切，夜晚趁大人睡着，便偷了他们的磁卡，躲在监控的死角，溜到湖边。那些天，为了准备一次至关重要的实验，科研人员对斑的饮食进行了严格的控制，和柱间玩得时候肚子经常饿得叫起来，柱间笑话他的同时也记在心里，白天就将发给自己的饭团藏了起来，晚上再偷偷带出来，斑一开始不肯吃，柱间便当着他吃起来馋他，趁斑目不转睛地看着自己的时候一把塞到他嘴里。后来他开始藏起更多的食物，晚上带出两人分着吃，有些分明变得又冷又硬，两个人却都吃高兴开怀。

　　“后来呢？”柱间安静地听他说完，才出声。

　　“被那些人发现了，晚上加强了看管——你答应带给我的豆皮寿司也没能吃到。”低沉的声音在柱间耳边响起。

　　柱间笑了笑，他的手臂收紧，眼皮底下是泛起的笑意，他用下巴蹭了蹭斑的脸颊，新长的胡茬擦在脸上有些发痒，斑仰了仰头，捧住柱间的脸，吻在他的唇上，两人就保持着这样的姿势，两唇轻触，彼此温热的气息融在一起。

　　“离开这……我们可以和小时候一样。”柱间的声音在两唇在轻轻游走。

　　斑的唇动了动，他的眼里像冰封的湖面一样，没有丝毫动摇，月光的清辉映在他的眼眸中，他沉默了许久，伸手从窗台上拾起一片枯叶，他透过树叶中心的空洞往外看，像是在看一个遥远的地方，连声音都变得渺远：“没可能了柱间，我已经失去了所有的兄弟、族人。”

　　柱间扣紧他的手，轻声道：“我把你当作自己的兄弟。”

　　斑一侧的脸沉在黑暗的阴影之中，他眼皮垂搭下来，映照在眼中的余辉被遮掩住：“你将我视为兄弟，但是为了这个世界你会舍弃谁？”

　　柱间沉默了。

　　斑放下那片树叶，他将手腕转动，两人的手掌相对，手指间再没了空隙。

　　虫鸣的声音渐弱，夜晚流逝，日光熹微，停在树桠上的鸟拍动着翅膀，发出扑扑的响声。

　　柱间侧过头看着斑，他的怀里是对方的体温。斑刚睁开眼睛，眼里没有丝毫困意，清醒而明亮，他撑起身体，阳光照在他后背和头发上，影子投在柱间的身上，他站起身，跨步走下床，捡起扔在一旁的衣服，经过大半夜的休息，他的体力已经恢复如初，阳光让整个身躯镀上金色的柔光，他穿好了衣服，柱间也将裤子套上了。两人都没说话，视线错开。斑的脚步很轻，他走到门口，准备离开，柱间喊住了他。

　　“你真的要一意孤行吗？”柱间缓缓开口，他的眼神沉了下去。

　　斑背对着他，他的背影显得冷然而瘦削，他回答了柱间：“那个东西你是看不见的…那是更远大的，宏伟的梦想。”

　　“我是看不见，但我知道你做错了。”柱间走近他，他的声音带着压抑的苦涩。

　　斑终于转过了身，他在微笑，眼神却冷淡而疏远：“既然如此，你早该在昨天下手。现在的你已经追赶不上我的脚步，你知道没人能站在我身后。”

　　柱间攥住了他的手，他看进对方的眼底，认真地道：“我不想失去你这个朋友…和兄弟，如果你非要追求你那所谓的梦想，那么我也将那个问题问你一遍，在过去的情谊和梦想之间，你又会如何取舍？”他的眼神变得越发黝黑深沉：“斑……让我看一看你的决意！”

　　斑没有犹豫，他手腕一转挣脱束缚，声音同眼神一样冷淡：“柱间，你真是个固执的人，你在逼我杀了你吗？”

　　“你可以下手。”柱间毫无畏惧地回到。

　　斑反手往门上一拉，挂在上面的一把猎刀被他握在手中，他面无表情地拔开那木制的刀鞘，锋利的刀刃闪烁着金属的光泽，他看着那锐利的刀锋，然后抬起眼，冷声道：“现在还没到决一死战之时。”

　　“你动摇了。”柱间按住了他的肩膀。

　　“我只是不愿再听你的废话。”斑用手肘挥开他，他用刀尖抵在柱间的心口，微微用力，只往下划开皮肤和肌肉，用力刺进去，那颗心脏便会停止跳动。

　　但他停止了动作，没有持刀的左手因握紧而发出声响。柱间看着他，眼睛蕴含着柔和的光芒，他想起了昨夜怀中的温度，还有那没说出口的话，他不曾忘记和斑的任何一个约定，哪怕是最微小的那个，虽然他们晚上没法再逃出来，他还是一直将食物偷偷藏起来，有他爱吃的，有斑爱吃的，他在每一篇日记的后面都记下了，一定要将东西带给斑。

　　 _他相信他们都不会忘记那段时光，他们是最好的朋友，总有一天……_

　　窗外几片枯叶飘落，金属的寒光闪烁，冰冷而坚硬。

　　柱间的表情凝固了，利刃刺进了他的胸口，鲜血顺着刀身流到了斑的手腕上，滴落在地。

　　抽出来时，刀刃已经被染红，斑松开手，刀被扔在地上，坠落时砸出“嗵”的钝响，像是心脏收缩的声音。

　　他转过身前行，再没有回头。


End file.
